En busca de la Ciudad Perdida
by Rizzeta Tonks
Summary: Un error, una dimensión alterna y una búsqueda que no parece presagiar nada bueno. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Ginny van en busca de la Ciudad Perdida topándose con otras personas que están en la misma ruta ¿qué es lo que planea Sparrow? Humor, aventura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno, absolutamente NINGUNO de los personajes que aquí aparecen son de mi invención, sino de la imaginación de otros que para que nombrarlos si ustedes ya saben a quienes me refiero.

Antes de empezar diré que esta es una forma de hacer las paces con un personaje al que no le he tenido mucha estima: Ginny Weasley, pues no me agradó mucho la idea de que terminara ella con Harry, pero viendo fríamente el asunto, admití que es un buen personaje femenino, con mucha fuerza y carácter. No es una historia de romance, sino de aventura y humor. Draco Malfoy estaba contemplado al principio, pero decidí hacer algo distinto, a ver que resulta….

**En busca de la Ciudad Perdida, la Sirena de Fuego y la Fuente de la Vida...**

Capítulo I

_Que habla de los hechos y como acontecieron para que diera inicio tan absurda aventura._

Agitó el objeto en sus manos y casi al instante lo abrió. No pareció quedar convencido. Volvió a repetir el procedimiento y nada. Ahí de nuevo. Maldijo entre dientes y cerró el objeto pensando, tenía que encontrar la forma. No podía ser que de nuevo no supiera lo que quería, o, tal como lo había dicho la tía Dalma (Calipso a final de cuentas), lo sabía pero temía reclamarlo como suyo. Agitó la cabeza negando. Eso estaba en el pasado y ahora tenía un objetivo muy preciso: quería la inmortalidad a toda costa. _"El inmortal Capitán Jack Sparrow"_ murmuró con deleite. Pero mientras esa maldita brújula siguiera confundida no iba a funcionar nada de lo que intentara. Fijó su vista en el mar, verde azulado e inmenso como los misterios que albergaba. Formando olas que se rompían delicadas contra las rocas, con una suavidad cadenciosa. Cadenciosa y sensual como los movimientos de una mujer.

"_Sensual como una mujer"_ masculló entre dientes con sorna, repitiendo los pensamientos repentinos que le asaltaban – necesito con urgencia ir a Isla Tortuga – se dijo ahora en voz alta, pensando en las mujeres reales y más palpables (muchísimo más palpables) que ahí podría encontrar.

El mar arreció su fuerza, las olas, momentos antes cadenciosas, se volvieron poco a poco más irascibles. Miró el cielo extrañado. No había señales de tormenta. Con un rápido vistazo evaluó las olas, evaluó el cielo, y comprendiendo de golpe el significado, se dio media vuelta dando pasos cautelosos con la intención de internarse en la isla.

- Hola sobrino. - Murmuró una voz voluptuosa y suave a sus espaldas. Crispó los puños, deteniéndose con gesto trágico y pensando _"maldición"._ Se volvió despacio, precavido, y al ver a la mujer que lo miraba con astuta malicia a unos cuantos pasos de él, sonrió forzadamente – ¡Tía Dalma! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Veo que te ha sentado bien… el mar, claro, como no habría de sentarte bien el mar si tú eres el mar, es tan lógico, claro, pero también las sirenas son del mar y ellas tienen ese olor, ya sabes, pero tú…

- ¡Basta, Jack! – gruñó la mujer y Sparrow calló de golpe. La mujer había estado mirándolo todo el tiempo sin dar la impresión de creer en su falsa galantería. Jack sonrió de nuevo, y la mujer arrugó la frente con desconfianza – veo que no cambias.

- Claro que no, tía Dalma, soy el mismo Jack de siempre…

- Ya veo – dijo la mujer – aunque es difícil precisar si eso es bueno o malo…

Jack examinó la situación. La presencia de Calipso no podía augurar nada bueno. Sería mejor ir actuando con cautela, no hacerla rabiar.

- Bien tía Dalma, me ha dado un enorme gusto el verte, pero ¿sabes? – dijo con expresión de fingido apuro – tengo cosas que hacer, en la isla, tú sabes, conseguir víveres y todo eso…

- No tienes el Perla. – Atajó la mujer y Jack hizo una mueca que intentó hacer pasar por sonrisa.

- No, eso debo agradecérselo una vez más a Barbossa, y a ti, supongo, por haberlo revivido…

- De no haberlo hecho tú seguirías en los terrenos de Davy Jones y yo seguiría atrapada en ese cuerpo humano, pero ahora, tú estás aquí y yo soy libre.

- Si, es tan maravilloso… y a propósito ¿qué con Davy Jones? Supongo que ya que se lo tragó el mar, o sea tú, ambos son completamente felices…

Los ojos de la mujer relampaguearon mientras Jack mascullaba _"eso no estuvo bien"_ comprendiendo su error. Pero fue momentáneo, Calipso, al instante, recuperó su sonrisa llena de dobles intenciones.

- Hemos tenido… - habló haciendo pausas – ciertas dificultades para ello. No prevenimos ciertos detalles.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Jack curioso – cuánto lo siento, me gustaría ayudarte tía Dal…

- Oh, de hecho lo harás – interrumpió la mujer y Jack la miró con alarma.

- ¿Lo haré? – preguntó confundido.

La mujer se acercó, llevando en sus movimientos el serpenteo del mar. Jack se puso en alerta, pendiente de lo que la diosa pudiera decir.

- Gracias a los siete Lores Piratas estuve prisionera por un largo tiempo, eso, querido sobrino, no fue nada agradable – dijo quedando frente a él.

- Tienes toda la razón, estuvo muy mal lo que te hicieron y, si me permites decírtelo, yo siempre estuve de tu lado…

- Si eres pirata no podrías estar de mi lado, Jack…

- Vamos querida tía, no puedes ser tan rencorosa, esas cosas pasan – aclaró Jack caminando alrededor de ella con su peculiar estilo - de pronto tienes amigos, de pronto no, de pronto tu tía favorita puede revivir a uno de tus enemigos que te quitará tu preciado barco, y, de pronto una bola de rufianes pueden encerrarte en un cuerpo humano, ¿qué vamos a hacerle? ¡La vida sigue!

Calipso lo miró con una sonrisa burlona, y ante la sorpresa de Sparrow, indicó – estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jack – el aludido arrugó la frente preguntando extrañado _"¿lo estás?", _mientras la mujer siguió hablando – sí, lo estoy, por eso mismo he venido a buscarte, necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Ayuda? ¿Qué tipo de ayuda y para qué? – quiso saber Sparrow, mientras la mujer guardaba un pequeño espacio de silencio.

- Quieres la inmortalidad Jack Sparrow – comenzó la mujer con solemnidad – para ello, necesitas el Agua de la Vida, ir en busca de la Fuente de la Juventud. No es un viaje sencillo Jack, y menos si no cuentas con un barco apropiado – dijo negando con el dedo índice frente a él mientras Jack lo seguía con la vista – tú quieres algo, yo también, y aunque diosa, no puedo tenerlo todo tan fácilmente. Al tragarse el mar a Davy Jones su cuerpo desapareció en las profundidades del más allá, en los terrenos de Poseidón y no pude evitarlo. – Hizo una pausa evaluando que decir y luego continuó – Poseidón y yo no tenemos una relación muy amistosa. Problemas… sentimentales, podríamos decir. No puedo bajar y decirle simplemente que me lo devuelva, porque, obviamente, no lo hará. Eso, como comprenderás, me pone muy triste, por eso pensé, que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que baje a las profundidades del mar, pelee con Poseidón y traiga a tu querido Davy Jones? Disculpa tía Dalma pero eso no…

- Tranquilo Jack, no tendrás que hacer eso, hay otra forma.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? – preguntó Jack muy seguro de que nada de lo que dijera Calipso iba a ser sencillo.

- Traerme a la Sirena de Fuego.

Jack la miró perplejo – si claro, la Sirena de Fuego, es tan sencillo, sólo que hay un problema, no se donde demonios conseguir una maldita sirena de fuego, es imposible cazar una sirena, claro, en dado caso que sobrevivas a su embrujo, cosa que no es por presumir pero lo he hecho – dijo muy circunspecto – pero, como decía, es difícil cazarlas, y no hay muchas, y de las pocas que conozco, ninguna es de fuego, quizás por el agua, supongo, entonces… - una idea pareció cruzar por su mente- al menos, claro, que no sea una sirena literalmente ¿se trata de una estatuilla? - Preguntó.

Calipso dejó escapar una risa divertida y enigmática, siendo ella quién ahora caminara a su alrededor hablando en un suave susurro, lleno de voluptuosidad y advertencia – Joya. Tesoro. Embrujo y gracia, suavidad y belleza, llenas de fuerza y atracción, encantadoras y sensuales, perdición de los hombres y misteriosas como el mar. Una sirena es un hechizo en sí misma. Poseidón perdió la suya hace mucho, esa, su joya tan preciada. Yo le doy su tesoro, y él me devuelve a Jones.

- ¿Así de sencillo?

- Así de sencillo querido Jack, y no te desviaré del camino – Se acercó un poco más a él – vas en busca de la Fuente de la Juventud, a beber el agua de la vida, vas, entonces, en busca de la inmortalidad en la llamada Ciudad Perdida.

- Vaya, en verso.

- Así es Jack, un verso lleno de buenos presagios, al menos si lo consigues, si logras llegar. Ahí hay un navío – murmuró Calipso señalando hacia el lado oeste de la costa – es rápido y poderoso, aunque jamás será como el Perla, pero te servirá en tu viaje junto con los vientos favorables que te otorgaré, y será más cómodo que viajar en una inútil barca como lo has estado haciendo. – Tomó su mano y la frialdad de su tacto le causó escalofríos – Recuerda que soy el mar, y el mar es sólo uno. Te doy esta pista, perteneció a Poseidón, te ayudará con el rumbo a seguir, aunque no de la misma forma que tú brújula.

- He tenido problemas con ella- aceptó – creo que ya no sirve.

Calipso se posó sobre su hombro, dejando su rostro y su aliento marino muy cerca del rostro de Jack – claro que sirve Jack, pero no encuentra cerca de aquí lo que más deseas – bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un suave murmullo – tráeme a la Sirena de Fuego, Jack, y yo te daré lo que más deseas.

- ¿La inmortalidad?

Calipso volvió a reír con suavidad – también eso – dijo y ante la sorpresa de Sparrow, se disolvió y se derramó en la arena, volviendo al instante al mar con ayuda de una ola.

Jack se quedó ahí, mirando hacia el barco que Calipso le había regalado, tratando de analizar que tan buena era la oferta que ella le había ofrecido y si había alguna trampa en todo eso. De pronto reparó en aquello que seguía frío en la palma de su mano y lo observó, era un viejo medallón de oro partido a la mitad, con extraños símbolos grabados en él. Suspiró resignado.

- Bien, que se le va a hacer, no todos los días se tiene la ayuda de una diosa – se dijo en voz alta guardando el medallón en su bolsillo – encontraré la estatuilla y se la daré a Calipso. Y después ¡bienvenida inmortalidad!

Y acomodándose el sombrero se dirigió con paso sinuoso rumbo al barco.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II.**

_**Qué trata de los hechos y como acontecieron para que dos dimensiones se alteraran y sólo quedara una.**_

El viaje había sido en vano. Sentados ahí, en la sala de los Lovegood escuchaban el porque la excursión, planeada semanas antes y esperada con tanto ánimo, había sido brutalmente cancelada.

- Lo siento muchachos, el viaje a mares caribeños tendrá que posponerse por problemas con el traslador. No sería conveniente usar uno en un viaje tan largo, si a ese idiota de Darío Crowell no se le hubiera ocurrido lanzar ese hechizo…

Escuchaban con desánimo. Un par de meses antes, Luna les había hablado de una excursión que planeaba Xenophilus Lovegood a mares caribeños para cazar no sé que especie de bichos. Claro, ni a Hermione, ni a Harry, ni a Ginny, ni mucho menos a Ron, les interesaba un pimiento cazar ningún tipo de ser imaginario, pero la idea de ir a otro lado del mundo, con climas cálidos y promesas de diversión y aventura, les había seducido. Habían aceptado la invitación de Luna de acompañarla y habían esperado impacientes a que las vacaciones llegaran y cumplieran tan anhelado viaje, pero ahora estaban ahí, enterándose que no habría tal viaje y tendrían que regresar a casa a pasar unas comunes y aburridas vacaciones.

- ¿Y no hay modo de solucionarlo? – preguntó esperanzado Ron.

Xenophilus suspiró – Desgraciadamente sería muy peligroso, al menos que decidieran viajar al estilo muggle, pero eso nos llevaría mucho tiempo… - miró a Luna que lucía también un tanto decepcionada – lo siento pequeña, sé que les habías prometido a tus amigos llevarlos de cacería – dijo acariciando el desaliñado cabello de su hija – pero el hechizo que lanzó Crowell ha alterado un poco el espacio y el tiempo, a saber en que estaría pensando, por lo menos en una semana nadie podrá usar un traslador para recorrer largas distancias.

- ¿Qué podría pasarnos? – preguntó Harry, pensando que bien podrían correr un riesgo si podían ir a ese viaje.

- Pues no lo sé exactamente, lo más seguro es un traslado incompleto, una parte de ti llega primero y la otra después, dime, ¿qué harán sus piernas en el Caribe si su parte superior se encuentra atrapada en el limbo?

Agacharon la cabeza abatidos. Xenophilus Lovegood se quedó pensando. No le gustaba ver a su hija tan triste. Tal vez, si lo intentara…

- Se me está ocurriendo algo… - dijo y enseguida las caras largas se pintaron de atención – pero… no sé si funcione, de hecho, no sé ni siquiera si pueda ser peligroso…

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Ron impaciente, a su lado, Ginny miraba a Xenophilus con inquisición.

- Pues… será mejor que lo vean – sugirió levantándose con presteza, los chicos lo siguieron por unas intrincadas escaleras hasta una especie de ático, no es que Xenophilus Lovegood les diera mucha confianza, pero aquél viaje pintaba bien y era algo novedoso para ellos.

Llegaron al ático y el padre de Luna se puso a rebuscar entre unos baúles llenos de polvo, ante la mirada expectante de todos ellos - ¿dónde lo había dejado? Estoy seguro que estaba aquí – decía sin prestarle atención a nadie, más, de pronto, pareció encontrar lo que buscaba - ¡sí, lo sabía! – exclamó levantándose con un objeto opaco en sus manos. – Perteneció a mi abuelo, el era uno de los más grandes hechiceros de su época. Él, a su vez, lo heredó de su abuelo, y este de su padre y así sucesivamente.

- ¿Una moneda vieja y rota? – Preguntó Ron haciendo un gesto de escepticismo - ¿para qué podría servirnos eso?

- No es una moneda, Ronald – le corrigió Hermione con voz pedante – por si no lo has notado, lo que el señor Lovegood tiene en sus manos es un viejo pedazo de medallón, lo cual nos lleva a la pregunta de Ron, ¿para qué podría servirnos?

- Tiene razón señorita Granger, este es un viejo medallón partido a la mitad, y contesto a su pregunta diciendo que no es cualquier medallón… - los miró a todos con una expresión exageradamente teatral – este medallón es valiosísimo, pues perteneció al mismísimo Poseidón…

- ¿Poseidón? – Preguntó Hermione escéptica levantando una ceja – el… - no terminó de decir la frase, tan sólo hizo un ademán con la mano como si trajera un trinche en él.

- ¿Y si es tan valiosísimo porque lo tiene ahí abandonado y lleno de polvo? – Harry no parecía muy convencido, sabía de la manía de los Lovegood por creer en mil disparates. Xenophilus balbuceó un poco sin conseguir hilar una respuesta. Ante eso, los amigos intercambiaron miradas llenas de desencanto.

- Oh – se apuró a decir el padre de Luna al ver sus miradas – este medallón es muchísimo más útil de lo que ustedes creen, como les dije, perteneció a Poseidón y él era el dios de los mares. - Ron parpadeó y dejó escapar un bufido escéptico. Harry, disimuladamente, hincó su codo en el costado de su amigo, "¡ouch!" se quejó el pelirrojo y Harry fingió estar escuchando muy atento cuando el señor Lovegood dirigió su vista a ellos. – Pero no es por eso que es útil, es por lo que a continuación les explicaré: entre estos dioses antiguos solía haber muchas diferencias, tenían mucho poder pero también eran demasiado problemáticos. Los magos tenían en un principio una relación de intereses con ellos, pero poco a poco se fueron apartando. La verdad es que a esas viejas deidades se les dejó de requerir, eran demasiado volubles…

Hermione levantó la mano y Xenophilus ladeó la cabeza con un gesto de cortés interés – disculpe señor Lovegood, pero ¿de verdad piensa que vamos a considerar reales todas esas historias? Yo considero que a oídos de algunos magos llegó parte de la mitología griega y la quisieron hacer pasar por real, pero ni Poseidón, ni Zeus, ni ninguno de esos dioses existió en realidad.

Xenophilus sonrió condescendiente – la verdad señorita Granger es un monstruo de siete cabezas, terrible e impactante, no puede ser lineal ni plana. Hay cientos de cosas fantásticas detrás de la puerta pero uno se niega a abrirla pensando que detrás simplemente hay un campo lleno de flores. Este medallón perteneció a Poseidón, y fue robado por Calipso, quién era el mar en sí mismo. En la batalla que libraron, el medallón fue partido a la mitad, y una de esas mitades llegó a las manos de mi antepasado. Cuando todo volvió a la calma y poco a poco esos antiguos dioses regresaron al olvido, mi antepasado lo puso a salvo, sabiendo, que llegada la ocasión, podría invocar a una de esas deidades.

- Entonces… - murmuró Ginny comenzando a entender.

- Entonces podríamos invocar a alguno de ellos, yo consideraría a Calipso, es menos irritable…

- Calipso – repitió Hermione incrédula – y cuando la tengamos aquí ¿qué? ¿le pediremos que nos lleve a nuestro destino?

- Mucho más cómodo que comprar boletos de avión – le susurró Harry con ironía y Hermione hizo un mohín de fastidio.

- ¡Así es señorita Granger! ¿No es fantástico?

Iba a replicar algo, pero la voz dulce de Luna la interrumpió- ¡qué bien! Nunca he visto ninguna diosa.

- Ni lo harás – objetó Ron punzante – en serio, no es posible que estemos prestando atención a todos estos…

- ¡Ron! – le riñó Hermione con advertencia y empezó una pequeña discusión entre murmullos, _"Hermione, esto es una locura", "Por favor no seas grosero", "Pero si tú tampoco crees nada…" _

Xenophilus tosió acallando los murmullos y la atención volvió a concentrarse en él – bien, intentémoslo, si no es cierto nada se perderá.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer? – quiso saber Harry no muy convencido.

- Pues, para empezar despejemos el área – dijo y todos obedecieron mientras el señor Lovegood, rebuscaba, traía diversas cosas, (todas sacadas de baúles y frascos y relativas al mar), e iba explicando los pormenores de lo que iban a hacer – para Calipso el mar era uno, pasado o presente, lejano o cercano, pediremos su ayuda para trasladarnos a playas caribeñas y pasado el problema nos regresaremos con un traslador.

- ¿Y no se enojará si la tomamos por agente de viajes? – preguntó Harry y esta vez Hermione dejó escapar una risita, pero nadie más hizo caso. Xenophilus, sin atender, siguió con sus explicaciones.

- Pongamos arena de playa - dijo extendiendo el montón de arena que Ron había dejado descuidadamente a un lado – conchas, caracoles, ah, y estas bonitas gafas…

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – preguntó Ron con un gesto hosco.

- También son de playa – contestó el padre de Luna despreocupadamente y, ante el gesto huraño de Ron, Harry no pudo contener la risa. Aquello estaba rayando en el absurdo.

Cuando estuvo todo listo Xenophilus puso el pedazo de medallón en medio de la arena – ah, falta algo importante… eh, disculpe… señorita Weasley – llamó y Ginny salió de una especie de ensoñación causada por mirar el techo atentamente - ¿sería tan amable de pasarme mi amuleto de la suerte mientras comienzo la invocación? Es el que está colgado en ese ganchillo.

Ginny miró hacia donde indicaba el padre de Luna, buscó con la mirada y se topó con una caja de madera muy vieja. Se dirigió a ella y la sopesó, seguro no pesaba porque la empujó para después treparse y poder tomar el amuleto. Mientras tanto, Xenophilus Lovegood había empezado su inverosímil invocación.

- Oh diosa Calipso de los mares! ¡Humildemente nos dirigimos a ti para que escuches nuestros ruegos!

Francamente Harry no creía que una invocación tan simple pudiera tener resultados. Hermione y Ron parecían pensar lo mismo. Su amigo daba largos bostezos sin preocuparse en disimular. Su vista reparó en Ginny, quién, de puntitas, al fin había logrado alcanzar el amuleto, que no era otra cosa que un viejo collar de corchos muy parecido al que solía traer Luna puesto. Iba a desviar la vista cuando la madera de la caja crujió peligrosamente, _"¡cuidado!"_ alcanzó a decir sin atinar a correr en ayuda de Ginny. La chica brincó tratando de no caerse, sólo que al tocar el piso el equilibrio le falló y cayó de lleno en la arena.

- ¡Ginny! – Hermione hizo el amago de ir en ayuda de su amiga al igual que los demás, pero entonces algo increíble sucedió deteniéndolos en seco. El medallón, polvoriento y opaco, comenzó a brillar, primero suavemente para después alcanzar un brillo enceguecedor - ¡Ginny, quítate de ahí! – advirtió Hermione a su asombrada amiga, pero antes de poder hacer siquiera un movimiento, se oyó una voz atronadora y una figura borrosa salió de entre la luz.

- ¡AH! ¡ESTÁS EN MI TERRITORIO! ¡ERES MÍA!

Se oyó el grito aterrado de Ginny cuando unas manos disformes comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia un remolino de luz. Todos corrieron en su ayuda, todos menos Xenophilus Lovegood, que buscaba la forma de contrarrestar la invocación.

- ¡Ginny! – le gritaban sus amigos tratando de sujetarla para que aquél ser no la llevara consigo, pero era demasiado fuerte. Demasiado. Harry cerró los ojos para jalar con más fuerza, cuando sintió un fuerte viento cortándole la respiración y un fuerte zumbido taponando sus oídos. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fueron los gritos del señor Lovegood "¡no, no a mi hija no…!"

Luego el fuerte viento, luego el zumbido y después nada.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III.**

_**Que trata de cómo unos sujetos extraños llegan a Isla Tortuga y se enrolan en un barco como parte de una singular tripulación.**_

Sintió la fresca brisa pegando de lleno en su rostro. Por un momento, se le olvidó donde estaba y que le había llevado hasta ahí. Un viento salado anegó todos sus sentidos. Lo saboreó con los ojos aún cerrados. De pronto, recordando, se levantó de golpe sobresaltado.

- ¡Ginny! – llamó con apremió, pero al ver el lugar donde había caído, se quedó sin habla.

Era una playa…

Una playa hermosa. El viento cálido y con sabor a sal se esparcía entre las palmeras y las rocas, donde las olas daban un concierto con el rumor que salía cuando chocaban con ellas. El sitio lucía vacío, a no ser por sus amigos que se encontraban esparcidos aquí y allá. Oyó un quejido a su lado, era Ron.

- ¡Ough! – El pelirrojo se movió inquieto sin abrir los ojos, luego arrugó la nariz preguntando - ¿por qué rayos hace tanto calor? – parpadeó y abrió un ojo. Pareció reaccionar y se incorporó mirando a Harry confundido - ¿Dónde rayos estamos?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Creía tener una vaga idea, pero no sabía si esta era acertada. De cualquier forma lo dijo – si no me equivoco, supongo que en el caribe.

- ¿En el caribe? – Preguntó Ron levantándose y acercándose a Harry, mirando el mar con recelo - ¿entonces el plan de Xenophilus Lovegood si funcionó?

- Eso parece – Harry no sabía por qué, pero presentía que no era tan simple.

- ¿Y si las despertamos? – Ron interrumpió las dudas de su amigo, mirando a Hermione todavía sin sentido, sobre la arena.

Las movieron alternadamente para despertarlas. Luna y Hermione se despertaron viendo con sorpresa el mar.

- ¡Wow! – Se asombró Hermione – no creí que funcionara.

- No sé por qué lo dices, papá es un hombre muy sabio – comentó Luna algo indiferente, mientras se levantaba para inspeccionar la playa con ojo crítico – mmmm, creo que no caímos en muy buen sitio, al parecer aquí no hay la especie de snockhart especial que buscamos.

Ron rodó los ojos. Entonces reparó en que Ginny no despertaba – Ginny, Ginny – llamó suavemente sin que la pelirroja diera señales de vida. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, respirando suavemente y eso comenzó a inquietarlos – Ginny – volvió a llamar esta vez Ron con más fuerza y sacudiéndola no muy delicadamente.

- Mmm – Ginny se rodó hasta darle la espalda – Mami, son vacaciones, no tengo por qué levantarme temprano…

- ¡Ginny, no soy mamá! ¡Soy Ron! – aclaró el pelirrojo irritado.

- ¿Mmm? – Ginny abrió los ojos y después de enfocar su alrededor, se levantó de prisa andando de un lado a otro mientras vociferaba - ¡funcionó, funcionó!

- Claro que funcionó, no se por qué están tan sorprendidos. - Luna ladeaba la cabeza mirándolos agraviada, mientras su cabello desaliñado se movía suavemente gracias al soplo de la brisa marina.

- Debemos ver donde caímos y ver la forma de contactar a tu padre para hacerle saber que estamos bien – le dijo Harry tratando de cambiar de tema y no contrariarla más. Al parecer funcionó, porque Luna, señalando a alguna parte, dijo muy sobria:

– Por allá se oye ruido, tal vez sea una ciudad en la playa.

Podría ser. O podría no llegar a tanto. Antes de echar a andar hacia el lugar de donde provenía el barullo (si no se equivocaban sonaba una especie de música, gritos tal vez), Ron se quedó mirando a algún punto en la playa, enarcó las cejas y se dirigió a ese sitio. Lo vieron sin tener ni idea, hasta que el pelirrojo, levantando algo, gritó. – ¡Encontré el medallón!

Se dirigió a ellos sopesando el objeto - ¿creen que aún nos sirva?

- Pues… - empezó Hermione, pero Ginny, arrebatando el medallón a su hermano, concluyó _"puede ser, en todo caso yo lo guardo"_.

Nadie se opuso, al contrario, echaron a andar sin tomarse más molestias por el viejo objeto.

- En cuanto podamos comunicarnos con tu padre, sería bueno preguntarle donde localizar un traslador y cuando podremos usarlo para volver a casa. Mientras tanto, unos días en el caribe no nos caerán nada mal.

Hermione lucía muy contenta quitándose la chaqueta y la bufanda mientras se dirigía a Luna. La playa en realidad era hermosa y daba pie para tenerlos contentos a todos, que, siguiendo el ejemplo de Hermione, se iban despojando del exceso de ropa. Harry hizo lo propio, pero a pesar de la calidez tropical, caminaba con esa pesada sensación de que no era tan simple. Algo le decía que, de una u otra forma, estaban metidos en problemas.

* * *

Miró a lo lejos donde no se veía más que agua. El viento, a pesar de soplar con fuerza, no parecía suficiente para apresurar el viaje. Al parecer, Isla Tortuga estaba aún muy lejos.

- ¿Y cree que lo encontremos ahí, Capitán?

El hombre sin dejar de ver por el catalejo, gruñó impaciente - ya lo buscamos por los siete mares y todas las islas de cada rincón del caribe, sólo nos falta Isla Tortuga y lo más probable, por lógica, es que esté ahí. No tiene tripulación, no tiene barco, en algún sitio debe adquirirlos.

Ragetti parpadeó con el único ojo que tenía y asintió convencido. Si Barbossa lo decía y suponía, era por algo.

- ¿Y si no lo encontramos?

- Si no lo encontramos te freiré en una hoguera y veré la forma de que llegues a Pelegosto y sirvas como festín de los caníbales que ahí habitan. – Refunfuñó Barbossa irritado cerrando el catalejo de golpe y yéndose como bólido a su camarote mientras lanzaba improperios a unos hombres que trataban de izar aún más la vela. Ragetti miró a Pintel, qué era quién había hablado, y después le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Lo tienes bien merecido! Por hacer preguntas que molestan al Capitán.

- ¡Yo sólo decía! - Se defendió Pintel molesto. – Encontrar a Sparrow no va a ser tan sencillo, y mucho menos quitarle ese mapa, sabes que es muy astuto, ¿cuántas veces no se ha salido con la suya a pesar de todo?

Ragetti miró hacia el mar asintiendo con un gesto. Pintel, después de todo, podría no estar tan equivocado. Sparrow no tenía barco, pero eso jamás lo había detenido. Al final de cuentas siempre lograba lo que quería. Por muy absurda que fuera su forma de conseguirlo.

* * *

Llegaron por fin al sitio de donde provenía el ruido, después de un enorme rodeo gracias a un supuesto atajo de Ron, que, según él, los llevaría más rápido a su destino. Y en efecto, asomándose entre la maleza pudieron ver una especie de pequeña ciudad situada en la playa, al parecer, muy concurrida. - Esto no está nada bien – murmuró Harry mientras sus amigos se empujaban unos a otros intentando ver el lugar.

- ¿A dónde diablos nos mandó ese estúpido medallón? – preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a la multitud de gente extraña que se movía por ese sitio. Todos lucían muy desaliñados, y el aroma que llegaba hasta ellos no era muy agradable.

- Parecen maleantes – murmuró Hermione mirando preocupada frente a sí a los individuos con mala cara que se paseaban por una calleja apretujada - ¿no será peligroso acercarnos?

- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Quedarnos aquí hasta que el padre de Luna nos encuentre? Yo digo que vayamos, si algún muggle maleante intenta hacernos daño, podremos detenerlos con nuestras varitas.

Ron detuvo con un brazo a su hermana, mirándola con reprobación. - Si, claro, y luego obtendremos un viaje directo a Azkaban, excelente plan Ginny.

- No seas tonto Ron, sólo en un caso de emergencia, podremos decir que usamos magia para defendernos, ¿o qué sugieres? ¿Tienes algún otro plan?

- Tal vez no, pero ir a Azkaban no sería uno de ellos.

Harry evaluó las cosas en tanto los dos hermanos se punzaban, no podían quedarse ahí escondidos tras los matorrales, ni podían atacar a muggles, si es que todos aquellos individuos con tan rara indumentaria lo eran. Lo mejor era salir, ver donde habían caído, ver si había magos y ver que podían hacer para comunicarse con Xenophilus Lovegood. – Estoy con Ginny, averigüemos donde estamos. Con eso sabremos que hacer.

Se aventuraron entonces a acercarse más a aquél extraño sitio. Bajaron por una pendiente mientras el aroma agrio que inundaba todo el lugar llenaba sus narices. El aspecto de los habitantes llamó poderosamente su atención. De cerca era aún más notorio que algo no andaba bien.

- Harry, no me gusta – comentó Hermione mientras un tipo enorme con sendo tatuaje en el brazo pasaba sin mirarlos siquiera y dos hombres ebrios caminaban abrazados cerca de ellos, – parecen…

No terminó de decirlo, pues los dos hombres se enzarzaron en una lucha sin que nadie supiera el motivo. Harry alcanzó a Hermione y la quitó de ahí justo a tiempo, pues al instante más tipos entraron en la pelea, incluyendo al enorme tipo del tatuaje.

- ¡Corran! – les apuró Harry y todos obedecieron siguiéndolo, aunque él no tenía ni idea de a donde ir. Se metió en el primer lugar que encontró a su paso, que al final de cuentas resultó ser un tugurio de mala muerte. El aspecto de todos los ahí presentes terminó de asustarlos, pero nadie parecía hacerles mucho caso, muchos estaban ebrios o sumidos en escandalosas charlas.

- ¿A dónde nos trajiste? – le murmuró Ron y Harry negó confundido, no tenía ni idea.

- Voy a preguntarle a aquellos señores si saben donde estamos – dijo Luna con gran tranquilidad, como si se encontraran en una calle de Londres. Los hombres a los que se refería tenían la pinta de ser capaces de tragarse un cerdo vivo.

- Espera Luna, Ron y yo nos encargaremos… - Ron lo miró con el ceño arrugado, pero Harry, sin hacerle caso, lo jaló tras de sí diciendo- para algo somos los hombres del grupo -. Lo arrastró hasta llevarlo con dos mujeres que estaban cerca de ahí y que Harry consideró más inofensivas – eh… disculpe señora…

La aludida se volvió a verlos. Su maquillaje exagerado, su peinado extravagante y su vestuario fuera de época, dieron muy mala espina a Harry. - ¿Sí, amor? – preguntó la mujer en un tono meloso que resultó molesto a los oídos del chico, pero no tenía otra opción que preguntar. A su lado, la otra mujer se había acercado demasiado a Ron y ahora se hallaba cómodamente recargada sobre su hombro, sonriendo lascivamente ante el evidente apuro de su amigo.

- Eh… podría decirme ¿qué lugar es este? – preguntó nervioso, en tanto la mujer invadía su espacio personal y le acariciaba el rostro sin recato alguno, diciendo _"es el sitio donde tus deseos pueden cumplirse"_.

Harry y Ron se miraron sonrojándose al mismo tiempo. Eso estaba llegando a un punto realmente incómodo. Ese par de mujeres se les estaban insinuando y eso los horrorizó.

- Ha… - Ron balbuceó, tragó saliva y volvió a hablar – Harry… yo… yo creo que mejor nos vamos.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa, cariño? – Preguntó la otra mujer que en un segundo tenía aprisionado al pelirrojo contra una pared – tú sólo di lo que deseas y cuanta plata traes… - susurró de forma seductora mientras se acariciaba el escote del vestido que Ron se empeñaba en no ver.

- Eh… disculpe – La mujer dirigió su atención hacia quién había hablado con voz muy molesta tocándole el hombro con un dedo. Era Hermione. Detrás de ella se encontraban Ginny y Luna atentas a lo que pudiera pasar – para su información, ninguno de ellos tiene plata y aunque la tuvieran, vienen con nosotras – tomó la mano de Ron haciendo a un lado a la mujer sin miramientos, mientras Harry la veía asombrado. - Así que si no le importa eso de los deseos puede quedarse para otra ocasión…

Sólo que la mujer no iba a quedarse sin protestar. Dando un manotazo a Hermione le arrebató a Ron gritando furiosa - ¡PUES ESTOS CLIENTES YA SON NUESTROS! ¡VAYAN Y CONSIGAN LOS SUYOS!

No tuvieron tiempo de pensar. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta, una muy ofendida Hermione había lanzado el puño hacia el rostro de esa mujer, iniciando así el caos. Otras mujeres se lanzaron contra ella chillando con voces agudas. Luna y Ginny reaccionaron contraatacando como pudieron, mientras Ron y Harry intentaban detener todo ese absurdo.

- ¡OIGAN, ESPEREN!

Gritaban sobre el escándalo, intentando detener a un par de mujeres enormes que querían aplastar a Ginny y Luna. Fueron los únicos que lo intentaron. A su alrededor, varios hombres, se habían reunido levantando sus tarros de cerveza y vociferando cosas que era mejor no escuchar.

- ¡VAMOS HERMOSA, TÚ PUEDES!

- ¡EH, QUE SE TE SUBE MÁS LA FALDA!

Una mujer de peinado estrafalario se le dejó ir encima a Hermione. Ginny la alcanzó por el cabello quedándose con él en la mano, asustada lo dejó caer y se quitó justo a tiempo, antes de que la mujer la golpeara con una especie de jarrón que tenía en la mano.

- ¡BASTA YA! ¡VAN A LASTIMARLAS! – gritaban los chicos sosteniendo a Ginny y a Hermione que manoteaban aún tratando de defenderse, pero no pudieron hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pues entre tanta agitación, volvieron a perderlas.

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LUNA? ¡- preguntaron en medio de la confusión, entre tanto lío la multitud de mujeres se peleaban ya entre ellas. La barahúnda se hacía cada vez peor.

- ¿De dónde salieron tantas? – preguntó Ron agitado. Harry, por su parte, había encontrado a Luna debajo de una mesa intentando escapar de una mujer colosalmente gorda. Harry la rescató como pudo, aunque durante el rescate, la mujer gorda había caído en una especie de pozo yéndose a atorar ahí.

- ¡GINNY! ¡HERMIONE! – gritaron los chicos sin separarse de Luna para protegerla, recibiendo, al hacerlo, una gran cantidad de manotazos.

Las dos chicas estaban un poco más allá, tratando ahora de librarse de las dos mujeres con las que había iniciado todo. La mujer que acosaba a Harry tenía a Ginny sobre el suelo. La pelirroja pataleaba y manoteaba tratando de quitársela de encima a toda costa. - ¡Y dicen que no traen plata! – increpó aquella mujer recogiendo el pedazo de medallón caído del bolsillo de Ginny cuando ésta intentaba sacar su varita, para después, triunfalmente, ponerlo en alto. Ginny, furiosa, espetó con dificultad _"¡Impedimenta!"_, pero no sucedió nada. Por un instante los chicos se quedaron quietos mirando la varita de Ginny. Instante que fue aprovechado por el grupo de violentas mujeres para tomar ventaja.

- ¡AHORA SÍ, NIÑA BONITA! ¡VOY A ENSEÑARTE A NO QUITARME A MIS CLIENTES!

La mujer, a la que Hermione había golpeado en un principio, rompió una botella mientras Luna y los chicos eran detenidos por otras mujeres y unos parroquianos sedientos de ver sangre. Ginny seguía en el suelo, con la varita en la mano, imposibilitada para hacer nada más.

Hermione retrocedió dos pasos, por un instante asustada, luego, sacando valor se irguió apuntando a la mujer con su varita. Ésta la miró con una mueca de desdén - ¿para que piensas que te servirá eso? – preguntó con burla. Hermione apuntó mejor y murmuró quedamente "¡_Desmaius_!"

Todos comenzaron a reír escandalosamente. Los chicos, por su parte, se miraron horrorizados.

Habían comprendido que no tenían ni gota de magia.

Gibbs dormitaba completamente ebrio sobre la mesa. Desde su llegada a Isla Tortuga era a lo único que se había dedicado: a beber. Lo miró farfullando entre dientes algo, él tenía otros apuros en puerta, agitó una y otra vez el pedazo de medallón observándolo frustrado. Nada. Ni un sólo cambio en él. Nada que indicara una ruta, una dirección. Se le ocurrió algo y lanzo un escupitajo sobre la pieza, para aplastarlo después con la otra mano. La saliva saltó en todas direcciones y entendió que tampoco ese era el método.

- Tal vez, si… - murmuró en voz alta andando a un lado a otro de la taberna con la vista fija en el objeto. Los pleitos se sucedían unos a otros iniciando tan rápido como se apagaban, en ese momento, uno de varias mujeres estaba en su apogeo, pero no prestó atención, reflexionaba en otras cosas – supongo que tendré que buscar la otra mitad – dijo guardándose la reliquia en el bolsillo – maravilloso, no tengo ni idea de donde hacerlo – se dio media vuelta al tiempo que escuchaba a una mujer gritar _"¡y dicen que no traen plata!"_

Levantó la vista sin interés. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se toparon con una figura femenina que tenía un brazo en alto y en su mano un objeto peculiar. Parpadeó incrédulo. No podía ser posible tanta suerte. Si no se equivocaba el objeto aquél era un medallón. Y uno no completo. Pero no podía estar seguro, mejor sería acercarse. Lo hizo a toda prisa, percatándose del aspecto inusual de quienes estaban dentro de la querella. No de todos, sólo de los que estaban amagados. La chica, que apuntaba con una delgada vara hacia una mujer, murmuró algo incomprensible logrando que todos lanzaran tremendas carcajadas.

Era hora de intervenir.

- Oigan… eh… disculpen – la mujer que estaba en medio del barullo volteó y Jack la reconoció enseguida - ¡Melissa, pero cuánto tiempo! ¡Cada vez estás más hermosa! y… mejor armada – dijo reparando en la botella que traía en la mano – vaya, veo que no llego en un buen momento, pero…

- ¿Qué quieres Jack? Estoy ocupada arreglando unos asuntos… enseñándole a esta niña bonita a no meterse con mis clientes…

- ¿Clientes? – preguntó mirando a los dos chicos raros que respiraban con dificultad tratando de zafarse de los individuos que los detenían, en tanto la otra, la chica de la vara, miraba asustada su incipiente arma letal - Ah, sí, eso veo, sólo que existe el pequeño inconveniente de que estás molestando a mi tripulación y me gustaría saber…

- ¿Tu tripulación? – preguntó la mujer con la ceja levantada. Los hombres, alrededor, empezaron a protestar y lanzar cosas. Jack levantó las manos tratando de apaciguarlos sin mucho éxito.

- Será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio, te invitaré una cerveza y charlaremos como los buenos amigos que somos. – Tomó por la cintura a la mujer, pero esta se resistió soltándose en el acto.

- ¡No somos buenos amigos! ¡Juraste que me embarcaría contigo en una de tus aventuras y me dejaste aquí, sin una nota ni nada!

- Perdona, es que tuve un… asunto de último momento y me fue imposible avisarte, pero estoy aquí, y podemos arreglar eso.

La mujer refunfuñó, pensó un momento y luego, dirigiéndose a las otras personas, les hizo un ademán para que soltaran a aquellos extraños. Estos se quedaron sin saber que hacer. Jack entonces, les llamó.

- ¡Tripulación, síganme! Pero antes… – dijo regresando sobre sus pasos para quitarle el pedazo de medallón a la mujer que amagaba a Ginny en el suelo– disculpa, es un recuerdo de familia… ah, ella también – dijo levantando en vilo a Ginny y llevándosela consigo.

Iba a empezar otra querella, pero la mujer a quién Jack había llamado Melissa, la interrumpió vociferando - ¡ya basta! ¡esa cosa no tiene valor alguno! ¡es sólo una pieza inservible! – barriendo con la mirada a la pelirroja, agregó – y me refiero a las dos.

Jack tuvo el buen tino de detener a la chica, antes de que se lanzara de nuevo sobre la mujer. Echó a andar sin soltarle la mano, como simple precaución. Algunos siguieron protestando y otros aún lanzaron cosas, pero ya nadie hizo el intento de ir tras ellos. Harry intercambiaba miradas con sus amigos, al parecer, por ahora, era mejor seguir a aquél sujeto tan… peculiar. El tipo los dejó junto a una mesa donde un hombre perdido de borracho dormía, y con señas les hizo saber que lo esperaran.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – le preguntó Ron preocupado – no podemos huir, no tenemos magia, además él tiene el medallón y puede servirnos.

- Hay que esperar – fue todo lo que respondió Harry y hasta ese momento era lo único que se le ocurría. Aquél sujeto los había rescatado aunque no sabía porqué. Su aspecto no le daba confianza pero era mejor saber que era lo que intentaba, o si de verdad podía ayudarlos. Lo vieron murmurándole cosas a la tal Melissa, mientras brindaban con enormes tarros chorreantes de cerveza. La mujer sonreía coqueta cada vez que el tipo se acercaba a su oído y parecía más confiada. Después de un rato la mujer se alejó y aquél individuo, con paso sinuoso, se dirigió a ellos.

- ¿Por qué diablos camina así? – preguntó Ron irritado, pero un _¡shht!_ de todos, lo acalló.

- Bien, ahora, querida tripulación…

Comenzó aquél individuo, pero Hermione le interrumpió de manera tajante. - No somos tu tripulación.

Ron la reprendió diciendo - Hermione, nos acabas de meter en un lío, no nos involucres en otro, ¿quieres controlar tu carácter?

- Te recuerdo que tú empezaste, Ron – le contradijo Hermione entre dientes tratando de atusarse el cabello que se veía ahora con un aspecto muy lamentable. Aspecto, que por desgracia, compartían los demás. Tenían el cabello en completo desorden y un montón de magulladuras y rasguños.

- ¿Yo? ¿Quién le pegó a esa mujer?

- ¡Lo hice porque me ofendió, y eso fue gracias a tus tonterías! ¡Si no hubieras estado coqueteando con ella!

- ¡Yo no coqueteé! ¡Ella se me insinuó!

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Eh… disculpen… eh… ¡basta! – ante la voz imperativa de aquél sujeto, Hermione y Ron interrumpieron su disputa. El hombre sonrió con alivio y continuó – deben disculpar a Melissa, a veces es demasiado efusiva… bien, me presento, soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow y este hombre es mi mano derecha – dijo señalando a Gibbs quién roncaba sonoramente – está un poco cansado, como podrán ver. Ambos estamos en busca de una tripulación, tenemos barco, tenemos capitán, pero no tenemos gente que nos ayude a hacernos a la mar.

- Nosotros no sabemos nada de barcos – aclaró Hermione - ¿y cómo puede pedirlo si ni siquiera sabe quienes somos?

- Exacto, tienes razón, tú eres…

- Hermione Granger. – Respondió la chica sin desistir de arreglar su aspecto.

- Felicitaciones, peleas bien… ¿y tú?

- Luna Lovegood. – Contestó la rubia, con la mirada perdida en la barba de aquél sujeto – parecen gusanos – confesó.

- Ah, sí, gusanos – repitió extrañado sintiéndose raro ante el escrutinio de aquella joven - muy bien, bonito nombre, muy celeste, ¿y tú?

- Harry Potter…

Iba a continuar preguntando cuando se detuvo, reparando en algo - ¿Qué es eso que traes en la cara?

- Una cicatriz.

- No, la cicatriz no, eso – dijo y señaló los ojos de Harry.

- Ah, son mis gafas, no veo bien…

Jack arrugó la frente, estudió las gafas y preguntó intrigado - ¿dónde las conseguiste? ¿Con el contrabando de las Indias?

- Eh, si… - murmuró Harry no muy convencido.

-Ah, ¿y tú? – prosiguió Jack, mirando una vez más aquellas cosas tan raras.

- Ron Weasley.

- Bien, muy pelirrojo, ¿y tú?

Ginny levantó la cara, mirando con desafío a Jack – soy Ginny Weasley.

Jack sonrió complacido – me gustas, eres valiente, deduzco que son hermanos – dijo señalando tanto a Ron como a Ginny - ¿y… puedo suponer que este medallón es tuyo? – preguntó mostrando el objeto que hasta hacía unos momentos, Ginny guardaba en su bolsillo. La chica asintió aunque no sabía si era conveniente mentir. Iba a tomarlo, pero Jack lo impidió – bien, hagamos un trato: te lo devuelvo, pero a cambio de que accedan a ser parte de mi tripulación.

- Ya le dije que no sabemos nada sobre barcos. – Repitió Hermione impaciente.

- Gibbs tampoco, y sin embargo aquí está… eh, Gibbs, despierta, es hora de prepararnos para zarpar… - Gibbs murmuró algo entre sueños y volvió a hundirse en la mesa – bien, creo que mejor después volvemos por él, vayamos al barco y en el camino llegamos a un acuerdo.

- Oiga, pero ¿a dónde vamos a ir? ¿y qué lugar es este?

Sparrow miró a Ginny con intriga y luego, con una sonrisa traviesa contestó – Vaya preciosa, ¿estas en Isla tortuga y no lo sabías? Ya respondí a una de tus preguntas, o si te referías a… - Ginny negó con la cabeza, ruborizada, mientras Jack abría las manos mostrando el lugar. Detrás de él un hombre y una mujer subían las escaleras hacía un pasillo donde podían verse varias habitaciones. Era imaginable a donde se dirigían o que iban a hacer. Jack supo por el rubor de la chica que lo había entendido. – En cuanto al destino de nuestro viaje, poco importa ahora, sólo piensa en tu medallón, te lo devolveré en cuanto hallamos zarpado.

Hermione lanzó un bufido, los demás siguieron a Jack desconcertados. Isla Tortuga no les decía mucho. Y, ahora estaban ahí, a punto de hacer un trato con un sujeto de andar gracioso y ojos astutos. Harry intuía, que en esa isla de maleantes, no iba a acabar todo.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV.**

_**Que trata de cómo los sujetos extraños se enrolan en un barco en busca de la Sirena de Fuego y de cómo otros sujetos, no menos extraños, comienzan la misma búsqueda.**_

Siguieron a Jack en silencio hacia el lado opuesto de la playa. Un poco más allá de donde habían aparecido, topándose con un enorme y fabuloso barco encallado entre las piedras. A pesar de la situación, los chicos no pudieron disimular su sorpresa y lanzaron varias muestras de admiración.

- ¡Wow! Así es que en esta cosa nos haremos a la mar – Ron miraba complacido la fastuosidad de lo que tenía enfrente, sin embargo, ante el comentario, Hermione pareció reaccionar.

- Eso es imposible, ninguno de nosotros sabe nada de barcos, y no tenemos ni idea de a donde vamos a ir, ¿qué sucederá si el padre de Luna nos busca y no nos encuentra?

- Pueden dejarle algún mensaje, o lanzarle una botella al mar. - Jack escuchaba la conversación a medias, analizando las cosas. Ya tenía el medallón completo en sus manos, pero necesitaba averiguar que seguía a continuación. Ni siquiera alcanzó a percibir el sobresalto que sufrió Hermione ante lo dicho por él.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó inquieta.

Jack la miró de soslayo. No veía en que forma esos niños tan raros podrían serle útiles. Lo mejor sería seguirles el juego. - Si, ya saben, lanzan una botella al mar con su mensaje adentro y es posible que algún día caiga en manos de alguien, no garantiza que sea la persona que ustedes quieren, pero…

- ¿Botella? – volvió a preguntar Hermione mirando esta vez alarmada a Harry. Este, por un instante pareció no enterarse, pero de golpe comprendió. Miró fijamente la ropa de aquél sujeto tan extraño.

- Disculpe, ¿podría decirme dónde estamos?

Ante la pregunta fuera de lugar, Jack respondió un tanto intrigado. - Ya se los dije, Isla Tortuga.

- Y… - Hermione miró a Harry y este asintió - ¿en que año?

Esta vez Jack se llenó de curiosidad. En otras circunstancias habría pensado que esos niños debían estar mal de la cabeza para no saber ni donde ni en que año estaban, pero algo muy raro había en todo ese asunto. - En 16…

- ¡¿MIL SEISCIENTOS? – gritaron a la vez. Sparrow se sobresaltó y los miró a todos con extrema precaución.

- ¡El siglo XVII! – Continuó Hermione confundida empezando a andar de un lado a otro - ¡nos enviaron al siglo XVII!

- ¡Fabuloso! ¡Les dije que no confiáramos en Xenophilus Lovegood!... perdón Luna – aclaró Ron, pero continuó con su perorata - ¡ahora a ver como salimos de aquí, sin traslador, sin magia y sin…!

- ¡Ron! ¿Quieres cerrar la bocota? – le increpó Ginny descubriendo la aguda atención que ahora prestaba Sparrow a ellos.

- ¡Lo que diga es lo de menos! ¡De cualquier forma este tipo no se acordará mañana de nosotros! – Jack frunció el seño con intriga, pero no dijo nada - ¡ya decía yo que estaba muy pasado de moda!

- ¿Esta es la moda del siglo XVII? Me gusta, aunque me gustaría más con un poco de agua y jabón – comentó Luna mirando amigablemente al Capitán.

Jack torció el gesto, levantó la mano para decir algo, pero Hermione, observándolo, le acusó entendiendo todo - ¡Eres un pirata! ¡Toda esta isla es una cueva de piratas! ¡Con razón está llena de rufianes!

- Gracias, cuanta amabilidad… - dijo al fin y empezó a andar alrededor de ellos, estudiándolos con atención. – Bien, por lo que acabo de escuchar… y escuché mucho, debo entender que ustedes vienen de muy lejos, por lo que entiendo, de otro tiempo, ¿estamos de acuerdo? – preguntó y los chicos asintieron. - ¿El futuro? – Volvieron a asentir. Jack se sintió agobiado, tratando de buscar una mejor explicación a lo que los chicos decían. Era excesivo. Futuro, magia… ¿quién iba a creerse esas patrañas? Los volvió a observar. Cierto, su ropa era rara y lo que el chico llamado Pitter (o lo que fuera) traía en el rostro, no era muy común, aún así, dar crédito a lo que aseguraban resultaba difícil. - ¿Y cómo piensan que voy a creerles? ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?

- No tenemos como demostrarlo – aceptó Hermione – si parecemos fuera de lugar en este sitio simple y sencillamente nos creerán locos. No podemos ir pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos, pero usted ahora lo sabe, y necesitamos su ayuda.

- Mi ayuda – repitió Sparrow – supongo que para regresar a su época – dijo con algo de ironía.

- Sí, aunque lo diga con ese tono… - aseveró Ginny en un tono molesto.

Sparrow dirigió su atención hacia ella, sonriendo con encanto – debes entenderlo preciosa – Ginny enrojeció – no todos los días te topas a un grupo de niños que dicen venir del futuro.

- ¡No somos niños! ¡Hemos terminado nuestra educación básica y…

- Sí, si, claro – la interrumpió Jack impaciente - pero por lo pronto quieren mi ayuda y no puedo hacerlo si no me proveen de la información necesaria. Prometo que no lo divulgaré a los cuatro vientos, así que empecemos por el principio, ¿cómo es que llegaron aquí?

Se miraron. Dudando por un momento en hablar. Por fin, Luna sin tapujos, comenzó a contar con su voz de ensueño.

- Invité a los chicos a una cacería con mi padre en el Caribe para las vacaciones, ellos aceptaron y fueron a casa. Pero tuvimos problemas a la hora de trasladarnos, así que mi padre, para no decepcionarnos decidió buscar otra manera de traernos hasta aquí… bueno, no precisamente aquí, sino al Caribe.

- ¿Y en el futuro pueden viajar en el tiempo? – preguntó Jack tratando de darle un toque lógico a toda esa charla, aunque la mirada extraviada de esa chica junto con lo que decía, no ayudaba mucho. Los chicos negaron. Y se volvió a hacer el silencio. Jack esperó un momento, pero ellos seguían inseguros de hablar, entonces recordó otra cosa - ¿y que quieren decir con eso de "sin magia"?

Como lo esperaba, dio justo en el clavo. Los chicos se revolvieron inquietos y por fin, la chica insolente de cabello alborotado suspiro resignada – está bien, supongo que el Ministerio, si se entera- dijo a modo de explicación para sí misma – entenderá que fue causa de fuerza mayor decirle la verdad a un muggle… te diremos todo, pero solamente para que nos ayudes a buscar una solución, aunque francamente dudo que puedas – Jack la miró ofendido, no se había equivocado al pensar en ella como "una insolente niña de cabello alborotado", mira que dudar de él. La chica continuó hablando despertando en Jack la alerta – somos magos, vivimos en el Reino Unido y como Ginny y Luna acaban de concluir Hogwarts, que es una especie de escuela para nosotros, decidimos hacer algo diferente estas vacaciones. Luna nos invitó con su padre de cacería en el Caribe. Aceptamos pero al momento de partir, nos enteramos que no podíamos porque un mago lanzó un hechizo y los trasladores que íbamos a utilizar, no funcionarían. – Ante el gesto de Jack de extrañeza, Hermione explicó – los trasladores son objetos encantados para trasladarnos de un lugar a otro.

- ¿Cómo si se aparecieran?

- Sí, pero de forma un poco distinta… - no quiso ahondar más en el tema para no enredar a aquél tipo, así que continuó - en fin, el viaje iba a cancelarse, pero el padre de Luna decidió buscar otra forma de trasladarnos, así que buscando entre sus cosas encontró el medallón, que perteneció, según él, al mismísimo Poseidón… - Jack se contuvo para no dejar aflorar emoción alguna, ahora sabía que toda esa charla de una u otra forma contenía información importante para él – también dijo que Calipso lo robó y al luchar por él, el medallón fue partido a la mitad… claro que no se puede dar mucho crédito a eso – aclaró Hermione entre dientes, por su parte Jack, sentía su corazón bombear con impaciencia. Ahora sabía que esos niños estaban ahí por algo, ¿obra de Calipso, quizás? Difícil asegurarlo. Pero tenían la otra parte del medallón y un poco de la historia detrás de él. Decidió seguir escuchando. Tal vez mencionaran a la Sirena de Fuego. Hermione tomó aire y continuó hablando. – El padre de Luna hizo una invocación, pero algo raro sucedió. Accidentalmente Ginny cayó sobre la arena que había dispuesto el señor Lovegood para ello– Hermione reflexionó un poco y miró a Ginny por un segundo, pero siguió hablando – supongo que eso alteró todo, o tal vez todo estaba mal desde el principio, el caso es que los planes no resultaron como se quería…

- ¿Invocar? ¿A qué clase de invocación te refieres? – Sparrow quería detalles. Todos los posibles. Quería saber si realmente aquellos niños sabían algo que lo ayudara en su travesía.

- El señor Lovegood quería invocar a alguna antigua deidad. Se decidió por Calipso por ser la más viable, pero realmente no sabemos si funcionó, lo único que sabemos es que hubo un gran destello de luz salido de alguna parte, se escuchó la voz atronadora de una mujer y luego algo arrastró a Ginny hacia la luz y a nosotros junto con ella.

Sparrow echó un vistazo a la pelirroja pero sin concentrarse demasiado en ella. – Y aquí están – dijo para concluir.

Hermione asintió – pero tenemos otro problema… - Los demás, que habían estado un poco distraídos, prestaron atención a Hermione, que ellos supieran, su único problema era salir de ahí. – No tenemos magia.

Sparrow sonrió con sorna - ¿ah, sí? Bueno, realmente ya me lo parecía, de hecho creo que es algo normal, es muy raro que un ser humano común y co…

- No, no lo entiendes – le interrumpió Hermione – a partir de que llegamos aquí es que nuestra magia ha desaparecido, intentamos hacer hechizos y no pasa nada, mira – le apuntó con la varita y susurró muy bajito "_levicorpus_", Jack esperó sorprendido, pero nada pasó, Hermione dejó de apuntarle para seguir hablando – incluso nosotros, sé que a los demás les pasa lo mismo, sentimos una sensación extraña, como si estuviéramos desvalidos, y es por la falta de magia.

- Ahora que lo dices… - Ron se miró las manos y se examinó de un lado a otro. Hacía ya un rato que se sentía raro pero no había prestado mucha atención. Los demás lo imitaron para después corroborar lo que decía Hermione.

- ¿Es verdad todo eso que dicen? – Jack evaluaba la información, poniendo reparos en ello. No era tan fácil creerlo, pero había muchas singulares coincidencias… Calipso, Neptuno, el medallón…

- Lo es aunque no tenemos como demostrarlo, y sin magia, rodeados de rufianes, corremos peligro, en eso si podrías ayudarnos…

- ¿Cuidándolos? – preguntó Jack no muy seguro de querer hacer el papel de niñera. Todos hicieron aspavientos ante la pregunta.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Aclaró Harry – aunque no lo creas sabemos cuidarnos solos, pero tendremos dificultades defendiéndonos fuera del mundo mágico…

- Mundo mágico… - repitió Sparrow sintiendo por un momento que se burlaban de él. Ese término era bastante infantil. Tal vez era que esos niños habían escuchado demasiadas historias sobre magos y esas cosas y únicamente lo estaban embaucando.

- Si, mundo mágico, de ahí venimos – Ginny tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la ira contenida – sé que no nos crees y tal vez pienses que lo inventamos todo, pero no necesitas cuidarnos, enséñanos a defendernos y a partir de ahí todo cuidado personal será cuestión de nosotros.

A pesar de todo le agradaban, por lo visto aquellos niños no eran unos cobardes y no se amedrentaban tan fácilmente. No tenía nada que perder, y en lo que averiguaba la forma en que le serían útiles, decidió cargar con ellos. – Muy bien linda, los ayudaré – les dijo con voz rasposa – yo les enseño a pelear y prometo ayudarles a volver a su reino de fantasía…

- Mundo mágico – corrigió Ginny.

- Eso… yo les ayudo a volver a su mundo mágico, a jugar con sus varitas, pero a cambio ustedes serán parte de la tripulación de mi barco.

- ¿Tripulación? – Inquirió Ron con sarcasmo.

- Si, ya conseguiré a más, tenemos a Gibbs – contestó Sparrow en el mismo tono – ese es mi trato… ¿lo aceptan?

- Yo tengo un pero todavía… ¿cómo sabemos que vas a ayudarnos y que no nos quieres para un fin perverso?

Sparrow sonrió triunfante a esa pequeña pelirroja desconfiada – porque tengo información que puede ser valiosa para ustedes y de ahí podemos partir para regresarlos a casa…- lo miraron expectantes, Jack supo que los tenía en sus manos. – Conozco a Calipso, aunque no se donde encontrarla.

- ¿Calipso existe? – preguntó Ron con un poco de escepticismo.

- Existe, si, pero es caprichosa como el mar mismo, es por ella que su magia se neutralizó, al final de cuentas es una diosa con mucho poder… efectivamente, tendrán que aprender a defenderse, si es posible, con espadas.

- ¿Entonces nuestra magia está neutralizada? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – preguntó atropelladamente Ginny.

- Ella debió traerlos hasta aquí, algo sucedió en ese momento, ustedes tienen un tipo de poder semejante al de Calipso ¿o será distinto?, y…

- Sucedió como con la electricidad… - Se volvieron hacia Hermione sin entender de lo que hablaba, con excepción de Harry que era el único que la conocía.

- Los polos con igual carga se repelen – recordó. – Debe ser semejante.

- Y para poder traernos hasta aquí, tuvo que neutralizar nuestra magia…

- Para no repelernos – Harry sonrió – absurdo pero tiene lógica.

- Bien, ya que lo entendieron… aunque no sé bien de que estaban hablando, continuemos, ¿aceptan el trato?

- ¿Y cómo sabemos que es verdad lo que dices? – preguntó Ginny ahora.

- No tienen opción, tendrán que confiar… sólo puedo decirles que hace poco me ofreció su ayuda para… un negocio que tengo en manos.

- ¿Te ofreció su ayuda? Que amable – espetó Hermione con mordacidad.

- Claro, quiere algo a cambio, quiere a la Sirena de Fuego.

- ¿Sirena de Fuego? – Preguntó Luna con curiosidad entusiasta – conocemos muchas sirenas, en Hogwarts habitan en el lago, junto con un calamar…

- El calamar no nos interesa, nos interesan las sirenas, ¿hay alguna de fuego? - Negaron – entonces tampoco nos interesan las sirenas de ese sitio.

- Pues te ayudaremos a buscarla, la obtienes, ves la forma de encontrar a Calipso y dársela, y de paso le pedimos que nos envíe a casa.

- Muy buen plan – aseguró Jack a Ginny con satisfacción contenida – eso quiere decir que aceptan el trato… entonces… ¡tripulación! ¡Al barco!

Fueron tras de él sintiendo aún inquietud. El plan era muy sencillo, tan sencillo que seguramente sería imposible llevarlo a cabo.

* * *

Encontrar una tripulación que supiera de barcos fue más simple de lo que esperaba, gracias, como siempre, a Gibbs. Los niños extraños, servirían (le explicó a su mano derecha y amigo) principalmente para el aseo del barco, ya que no podían ser útiles en nada más. Aún así el desconfiado pirata tenía sus dudas.

- No entiendo Jack, ¿para que quieres a ese grupo de muchachos en el barco? Vamos en busca del agua de la eterna juventud, ellos sólo nos estorbarían.

- Yo sé mi cuento Gibbs, esos niños son más útiles de lo que parecen, ¿has oído hablar de la Sirena de Fuego?

- ¡Ah, la sirena de fuego! – Exclamó Gibbs entusiasmado – corren cientos de leyendas acerca de esa estatuilla.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuáles? – quiso saber Sparrow preguntándose porque no le había hablado a Gibbs sobre el tema si él parecía siempre estar muy informado de todo.

Gibbs miró al horizonte, contemplando al sol que no tardaría en ocultarse. Al día siguiente, se harían a la mar en busca de otra aventura. - Dicen que quién sea dueño de la Sirena de Fuego tendrá poder completo sobre Poseidón, ¿sabes lo qué significa eso? – Gibbs miró a Jack significativamente. Por la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, confirmó que Jack lo sabía. - Entonces, supongo, vamos en su búsqueda.- Jack asintió con un gesto que pretendía ser impasible pero que resultó ser todo lo contrario. Ninguno de los dos se percató del ave que escuchaba todo y con gran presteza echaba a volar.

* * *

- ¡Esto es humillante! ¡Mira que estar al servicio de ese truhán sucio y descortés! – Hermione se acariciaba el cuello, durante las últimas horas habían tenido un arduo trabajo limpiando hasta el último rincón del barco. El trato, al parecer, no les había beneficiado mucho.

- Calma Hermione, ten paciencia, únicamente tenemos que encontrar a la Sirena de Fuego para poder volver a casa- Harry sabía que pecaba de optimista, pero la cara desalentada de sus amigos le hacía querer infundirles confianza.

Nadie respondió, completamente agotados, se echaron sobre unas sucias mantas en el suelo especialmente preparadas para dormir. Eso sería, seguramente, un largo, larguísimo viaje.

* * *

El ave planeó alrededor del oscuro barco, donde una bandera pirata ondeaba funesta con el suave aire. - ¡Warck! ¡Warck! – Llegó graznando, dando vueltas hasta posarse en el hombro de quién sin duda era su dueño.

- ¡No puedo creer que halla confiado en un pajarraco algo tan importante como la ubicación de Sparrow! - Barbossa bajaba con pasos atronadores la vieja escalera de madera haciéndola cimbrar de forma temible, se detuvo ante Cotton, quién lo miraba entre complacido y temeroso- ¡Debería ejecutarlos a todos por inútiles! – Cotton parpadeó, pero no dijo nada, en realidad no podría decirlo. Barbossa rodó los ojos. Confiando en un pajarraco como ese daba mucho que decir de su estatus de Capitán y pirata. - ¿Y bien? ¿Hay buenas noticias o tendré que comerte asado? – preguntó al ave que no dejaba de graznar.

- ¡Wrack! ¡Buenas noticias! ¡Buenas noticias! ¡Wrack! ¡Wrack!

Barbossa, impaciente, le apuntó con su arma - ¿quieres hablar ya o te mando al otro mundo?

- ¡Wrack! ¡Wrack! ¡Sirena de Fuego! ¡Wrack! ¡Wrack! ¡Sparrow partirá de Isla Tortuga para ir tras la Sirena de Fuego! ¡Wrack! ¡Wrack!

Barbossa bajó su arma, analizando lo dicho por aquella alimaña - ¿Sirena de Fuego? ¿Qué es? ¿Un barco?

- ¡Oh, no! – Ragetti se abrió paso entre los hombres que escuchaban – ¡No es un barco!

Barbossa miró a Ragetti, su parche sucio ocultaba el sitio donde un ojo, en esos momentos, tendría un brillo de triunfo. - ¿Quieres hablar?

Ragetti asintió. - Dicen que quién sea dueño de la Sirena de Fuego podrá controlar la fuerza descomunal de Calipso, pues Poseidón, en agradecimiento, dará el poder necesario para ello… ¿saben lo que eso significa?

Por supuesto que lo sabían, especialmente Barbossa. De ser verdad aquello, la ruta a la fuente de la vida sería pan comido. - ¿Y cómo se puede ser dueño de esa sirena de fuego? – preguntó ansioso.

- No lo sé, pero dicen que se trata de una joya…

- ¿Joya? ¿Qué clase de joya?

- Podría ser un anillo… - sugirió Pintel.

- O un collar… - apuntó Ragetti…

- ¡Wrack! ¡Es una estatuilla! ¡Es una estatuilla! ¡Wrack!

- ¡Bien! ¡Sigamos la ruta a Isla Tortuga y sigamos el rastro de Jack Sparrow! – ordenó Barbossa. Los hombres a bordo corriendo para atender en el acto los deseos de su capitán. Barbossa sacó una manzana de su bolsillo y con enorme deleite le dio un mordisco. Ese bueno para nada de Sparrow, ¿qué se traería ahora entre manos?

* * *

Miró como siempre, con impaciencia hacia el mar. Las pruebas más duras para comprobar el amor eran sin duda el tiempo y la ausencia. Llevó su mano al pecho. No tenía caso estar ahí, esperando, terminaría convirtiéndose en una roca como las que la rodeaban. Aún faltaba mucho tiempo.

- Will…

Suspiró como lo hacía cada día de los muchos que habían pasado. Quizás Will se encontrara ahora en el Holandés Errante mirando como ella, hacía un punto indefinido en el mar, esperando, casi con desesperación, el momento de volver a verse. Sin quererlo, cada día de espera se había transformado en una tortura. El regalo que les había brindado Sparrow era el más dulce pero también el más doloroso para ella. Suspiró. Tampoco de Jack sabía nada, aunque en realidad no tenía porqué saberlo. Él ahora formaba parte del pasado y el volver a verlo no tenía sentido alguno.

- ¿Pero en qué tonterías estás pensando? – se reprochó a sí misma. Hizo el amago de volverse pero algo curioso llamó su atención. A unos cuantos metros de ahí, de entre unas rocas, la figura de un hombre apareció. El corazón de Elizabeth sufrió un sobresalto. Aquél hombre se parecía tanto a Will… negó con la cabeza, eso era imposible. Will era preso de una condena en un barco maldito y la suerte no iba a cambiarle así como así. El hombre se acercó más, al hacerlo, los ojos de Elizabeth se humedecieron y corrió a encontrarlo. No se equivocaba, era Will Turner.

- ¡Will! ¡Will! – Le abrazó emocionada y le llenó de besos, esperando angustiada despertar en cualquier momento. Pero no despertó. A cambio Will la abrazó confundido, parecía completamente desorientado.

- ¿Elizabeth? – preguntó mirándola con ojos interrogantes, mirando a su alrededor, mirándolo todo.

- Will, ¿qué pasa?

Parecía no saberlo. La abrazaba fundiéndose a ella. Acarició su cabello y fijó la vista en sus ojos. Comprendió entonces que no era un sueño. Era su esposo a quién tenía enfrente.

- Elizabeth, no entiendo…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el Holandés Errante.

- El barco está encallado justo detrás de esas rocas y la tripulación no despierta, todos están profundamente dormidos. Yo también lo estaba, pero desperté y bajé del barco, quería saber que pasaba… y entonces te vi.

- Pero aún no es tiempo…

- Lo sé.

Callaron. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando no podía significar nada bueno. Las olas en la arena se hicieron más voluptuosas, y una señal de alerta los puso en guardia.

- Calipso… - murmuró Will. Al instante, un remolino de pálida arena se transformó en una mujer.

- Vaya, mi ahora capitán del Holandés Errante y su bella esposa, reina de los piratas, se han reunido fuera de tiempo… ¡qué bello es el amor!

- ¿Tú hiciste esto? – preguntó Will a la defensiva. Nada que tuviera que ver con deidades había resultado bien.

- Mi guapo capitán… - susurró Calipso con voz seductora – tan sólo te he dado lo que más deseabas.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso… porqué?

- ¿No estás contento? – Preguntó Calipso con una risita traviesa.

- Lo estaríamos más si supiéramos lo que traes entre manos – respondió Elizabeth con mucha seguridad. No le agradaban los juegos sucios, era mejor la honestidad, poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Calipso la miró complacida – vaya, no en balde eres reina de los piratas, el valor es una de tus mayores cualidades, de ambos, debo aclarar.

- No creo que me hallas dejado llegar hasta acá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para halagarme… me has dado lo que más deseo, ¿puedo saber a qué precio?

Calipso dejó escapar una risa atronadora, luego, con regocijo, explicó – no cantes victoria tan pronto, Capitán Will Turner, el hecho de que estés aquí, al lado de tu bella esposa, no es una cuestión permanente, es, digamos, sólo un pequeño regalo que les doy y que no durará mucho, a menos, claro, de que me hagan un favor.

- ¿Qué clase de favor? – preguntaron a la vez. Era tan predecible.

- Davy Jones ha sido atrapado en los terrenos de Poseidón, el mar, aunque es mi esencia, no es todo mío.

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a rescatarlo? – preguntaron incrédulos. Calipso sonrió con burla.

- ¿Luchar contra el terrible dios del fondo de los mares? Solamente yo lo he hecho y no hubo vencedor a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos… no, no quiero que arriesguen su vida de una manera tan estúpida, más bien, necesito su ayuda para negociar la libertad de Jones.

- ¿Negociarla? ¿Cómo?

- Recuperando su tesoro más preciado: a la Sirena de Fuego.

- ¿Sirena de Fuego? Pero, ¿cómo…?

Antes de que Will pudiera obtener un poco más de información de parte de la diosa, ésta se deshizo en la arena y desapareció con la sal del agua. Elizabeth y él se miraron. No sabían exactamente como llevar a cabo semejante empresa.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V.**

_Que trata de cómo se encuentra el nombre al barco y de cómo nadie tiene ni idea de la ruta a seguir para encontrar a la Sirena de Fuego, mientras en el barco en cuestión comienzan a ocurrir algunos hechos extraños._

- Hermione, Hermione…

La voz la sacó de su sueño, que aunque inquieto, era reparador. Abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y ahora recordaba porqué, el dormir en el suelo con unas sucias mantas tenían mucho que ver con eso. Miró a quién la había despertado y ahora le dirigía una mirada con algo que se parecía a la ternura.

- Es hora Hermione, partiremos en un rato más. – Ron le extendió la mano y Hermione decidió apoyarse en ella para incorporarse, no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura, pero se sentía en cierta forma protegida. – Los demás están arriba, no quisieron despertarte.

En unos minutos estuvieron con sus amigos, después de que Hermione se hubiera acicalado de la mejor forma posible. El sol aún no salía y el frío de la madrugada no era tan intenso. Sobre cubierta había una enérgica actividad, pero los chicos se contentaron con observarlo todo.

- ¿Y Capitán? ¿Qué ruta seguiremos?

Jack Sparrow salió de su ensoñación, y sin mirar a Gibas, con la mirada fija en algún punto distante, contestó. - La ruta no importa, vayamos a cualquier parte.

- ¡Ya lo oyeron! ¡Leven anclas y vayamos a donde nos lleve el mar!- A pesar de que la orden había sido dicha en forma enérgica, ningún hombre se movió. Jack, al darse cuenta, miró a todos con reproche.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó con una sonrisa pero sus ojos brillaban con suspicacia. De reojo, se percató que Hermione levantaba una ceja con expresión de triunfal burla.

- Sucede – dijo en un tono pedante – que nadie en su sano juicio seguiría una orden tan absurda, hasta nosotros, que no tenemos ni idea sobre barcos, sabemos que para navegar se debe tener una ruta precisa detallada con latitudes y…

- Por supuesto, y es muy interesante lo que dices – contestó Sparrow tratando de contenerse - todo eso… sobre rutas y latitudes y bla bla bla – se acercó a Hermione, mucho, demasiado para el gusto de Ron que miraba torvamente al pirata, pero este, sin hacer caso, levantó un dedo con advertencia frente a la cara de Hermione, que no pareció ni mínimamente asustada - pero aquí yo soy el Capitán y si digo que vayamos a cualquier parte, iremos a cualquier parte.

Hermione lanzó una risita que para Sparrow resultó irritante – lo repito, es absurdo, debe contar con los elementos necesarios para guiarse en el mar, ¿o me dirá que ni siquiera tiene una brújula?

- ¡Es verdad, Jack! ¡La brújula! – recordó Gibbs, pero el aludido sacó el objeto en discusión del bolsillo y luego, apretándolo por un momento en su mano, volvió a guardarlo.

- Lo siento Gibbs, pero no funciona – se volvió a Hermione advirtiéndole de nuevo con un dedo – y antes de que digas algo, niña, te diré que yo soy el gran Capitán Jack Sparrow, si ese nombre no te dice nada, es porque ignoras todo sobre piratas, de no ser así, habrías oído hablar de las mil empresas imposibles que he logrado…

- Las historias, al pasar de boca en boca, suelen alterarse, quedando al final muy lejanas de la realidad.

¿Por qué esa jovencita era tan punzante? Jack apretó un puño, pero antes de llevar a cabo su idea de arrojarla al mar, un hombre viejo, con aspecto de no haberse bañado en su vida, lo alejó de sus intenciones diciendo – no es por eso que no obedecemos, Capitán, viajar con un barco sin nombre es de mala suerte.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡No hemos bautizado al barco! – gritó alguien más y Jack recordó entonces.

- Es cierto, bien, entonces, pongámosle un nombre al barco… ¡Gibbs! – el aludido alcanzó una botella a Jack, que bebió el contenido de un trago ante el evidente incomodo de Hermione y el regocijo de los demás - ¡tenemos la botella! ¡Tenemos el barco! ¡Ahora sólo falta el nombre!

- ¡Pongámosle el Terror de los Mares!

- Ese nombre ya existe…

- ¡Pongámosle "Brisa Marina"!

- Piratas y no piratas nos atacarían sin piedad con un nombre como ese…

Nombres fueron y vinieron. Cuando los ánimos comenzaron a caldearse al no ponerse de acuerdo y los hombres se miraban ya con los puños listos para el combate, una voz de ensueño se escuchó por sobre todas las voces graves y rudas. - ¿Por qué no le ponemos "Hechizo de mar"? - Se volvieron hacia Luna, que se mecía suavemente mirando con ojos extraviados al capitán. Alguien se quejó a lo lejos, pero Luna, sin inmutarse, explicó – Todos sabemos que un objeto mágico sólo se consigue con algo mágico. Un hechizo es una forma de moldear la realidad, de transformarla. Para conseguir a la Sirena de Fuego necesitamos transformar este momento de duda en una certeza y encontrar pistas que nos lleven hasta ella, caprichosa y misteriosa como el mar mismo. Necesitamos pues de una especie de hechizo para conseguir nuestro objetivo, y el nombre del barco funcionaría como un amuleto… una guía a donde movernos. Serviría para recordarnos que lo inusual no siempre se ve con los ojos pero si con la intuición. Vamos tras algo irreal, cerremos los ojos, y busquemos el camino con esa parte de nosotros que aún cree en misterios e imposibles, sobre un hechizo de mar.

El barco quedó en silencio. Los hombres rudos, que no entendían bien a bien lo que había querido decir aquella niña de cabello rubio y despeinado, no hallaron el modo de quejarse. Jack entrecerró los ojos observando a Luna detenidamente y luego sonrió. Rompió la botella sobre un barandal del barco y gritó - ¡yo te nombro "Hechizo de mar"!

El barco entero se deshizo en muestras de júbilo y al poco rato habían zarpado. Harry se acercó a Luna, que miraba sobre el borde del barco como iban alejándose de la orilla – bonito nombre – susurró. Luna le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

- ¿Y exactamente que esperas encontrar en Isla Tortuga? – Elizabeth sabía que la respuesta era la que ella tenía en mente, pero dejó un espacio para la duda.

Will la miró y evaluó su reacción al decir – espero encontrar a Jack Sparrow.

- Nunca discuto sus decisiones capitán – interrumpió una voz marina, era Bootstrap Bill, que alejó la atención de William, no sin antes darle tiempo de ver la cara sospechosamente imperturbable de Elizabeth – pero no entiendo, despertamos, nos encontramos encallados y con la sorpresa de tener a Elizabeth Turner a bordo.

- Hay una explicación para todo. La presencia de Elizabeth y el sueño profundo que nos hizo encallar están directamente relacionados con Calipso.

- ¿Calipso? – Preguntó el marino - ¿Ella nos hizo dormir?

- Al parecer así es – William no tuvo problema en confiarle a su padre la verdad - quiere recuperar a Davy Jones y para ello necesita pactar con Poseidón, de modo que, para salirse con la suya, tiene que devolverle un tesoro perdido: la Sirena de Fuego.

- ¿Sirena de Fuego?

- ¿Has escuchado hablar de ella?

- He escuchado, sí, pero todo no son más que rumores. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que cosa es la Sirena de Fuego ni como conseguirla. – William se quedó pensativo, su padre preguntó - ¿y qué tiene que ver Jack Sparrow en todo esto?

William contestó como si sus razones fueran lo más obvio del mundo – simple, necesito su brújula.

* * *

Isla Tortuga se encontraba tal y como la habían dejado la última vez. Llena de riñas y hombres sedientos de licor. Buscaron a Jack pero nadie sabía el rumbo que había tomado.

- Estuvo aquí hace un par de días. Luego se fue con rumbo a las indias, en busca de una perla que tiene el tamaño de un hombre…

- ¿Jack Sparrow? Dicen que lo vieron con rumbo a las Filipinas, iba en un barco lleno de hermosas mujeres…

Historias como esas entresacaban de la poca lucidez de los marinos a quienes habían preguntado por el paradero de Jack. Desilusionados, regresaron al muelle con la intención de hacerse a la mar de nuevo, pero antes de subir al barco se toparon con dos rostros conocidos.

- ¿Murtogg, Mullroy? – Preguntó Elizabeth gratamente sorprendida acercándose a los dos hombres que curiosamente vestían como piratas - ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Bueno, pues, decidimos terminar nuestro viaje en el Perla Negra. – respondió Mullroy, pero Murtogg, haciendo un gesto de negación, arguyó su desacuerdo.

- Dirás que nos echaron, Y fue tu culpa.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Barbossa sea tan quisquilloso!

- Yo también lo sería si hubieras echado a perder mis planes…

- ¡No eché a perder nada! ¡Simplemente me quedé dormido! ¡No tengo la culpa de que en ese momento se nos atravesara una roca!

- Casi llegábamos a tierra, era tu deber estar alerta… se tuvo que arreglar el barco antes de que volviera a zarpar ¿sabes cuánto tiempo le hiciste perder a Barbossa?

- Bueno, un accidente lo tiene cual…

- Bueno, basta – interrumpió Will tajante. Ambos hombres se callaron no sin antes dirigirse una mirada de disgusto – A ver Murtogg, dime que fue lo que pasó y porqué Barbossa vino a Isla Tortuga.

- Pues mira, todo comenzó con el dichoso mapa que se robó Jack Sparrow…

- No se lo robó, lo recuperó, el mapa era de él.

- Bien, pero estaba en el Perla, y se lo llevó a escondidas, eso puede considerarse un ro…

- Bueno, ya, no importa – atajó Elizabeth con poca paciencia – tu Murtogg, continúa, y tu Mullroy, cállate.

- Bien, pues decía – continuó Murtogg ante la molestia de su compañero - Sparrow se robó el mapa que indica la ubicación exacta de la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud, por lo que Barbosa decidió ir a buscarlo. Lo hicimos pero parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, buscamos por todas partes, pero de Jack Sparrow no había pista. Barbossa entonces decidió confiar en Cotton y este mandó su ave para que lo encontrara. Cómo lo hizo, no lo pregunten, porque no sabemos, pero el caso es que sí dio con él, se hallaba precisamente aquí, en Isla Tortuga, sólo que el ave dio una información extra.

- ¿Qué información? – quiso saber Will.

- Pues al parecer Jack ya no iría en busca de la Fuente, sino de la Sirena de Fuego.

- ¿Sirena de Fuego? – preguntaron a la vez Will y Elizabeth, tratando de no parecer muy emocionados.

- Si, eso, la Sirena de Fuego – corroboró Murtogg.

- Y dicen que quién entregue la Sirena de Fuego a Poseidón, obtendrá de este el cumplimiento de un deseo, sea el que sea, por muy difícil que parezca – completó Mullroy. Elizabeth y Will lo miraron fijamente.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Entendiste las cosas de otra forma – objetó Mullroy impaciente – quién encuentre a la Sirena de Fuego le dará el poder a Calipso para vencer a Poseidón y entonces ella concederá un deseo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡El ave de Cotton nunca dijo eso!

- Bien, sea una cosa o sea otra, esa información es importante para nosotros, partiremos en busca de Jack. – Will Turner echó a andar, con Elizabeth, Mullrroy y Murtogg siguiéndolo muy de cerca. - ¿Saben con que rumbo se dirigió Barbossa?

- ¿A cambio de decírselos podríamos pedirles un favor? – inquirió Murtogg mirando con entendimiento a su compañero.

- Vaya novedad…- murmuró Will con una media sonrisa, para después responder - el que gusten.

- Que nos lleven a un puerto más decente, es hora de tomar vacaciones. -Will y Elizabeth no tuvieron empacho en hacerlo, entonces ambos hombres dijeron a la vez. - Se dirige al norte, Capitán Turner.

Elizabeth, adelantándose a las intenciones de su marido, exclamó enérgica - Bien, entonces, ¡vayamos también nosotros al norte!

* * *

- Bien, muy bien, ahora, si yo hago esto, tú levantas la espada para detener mi ataque.

Ginny se limpió la frente con el dorso de su brazo. Era la primer lección de defensa que les daba Jack y todos estaban muy atentos. Ahora vestían a la usanza de los hombres de mar, pues Jack, enfáticamente, les había dicho que no podían ir vestidos de otra manera sin recibir burlas o ataques. Las chicas habían recogido su cabello de tal modo que no les estorbara y las primeras clases habían sido para ellas. A Luna le había costado un poco de trabajo sostener la espada, así que Jack decidió entrenarla primero con el cuchillo, cosa que siguió haciendo mientras entrenaba a los demás. Hermione recibió clases para aprender a manejar la escopeta; aunque no dejó del todo su desagrado en hacerlo, tuvo que seguir practicando. Ron y Harry miraban todo con particular interés empezando a practicar entre ellos con la espada.

- Muy bien… - Jack lanzó un ataque y Ginny lo detuvo con presteza - …señorita Weasley… - lanzó otro golpe y Ginny lo esquivó hábilmente - ….es una… - blandió su espada y Ginny por poco le da alcance con la suya -…excelente alumna, pero… - dijo tomándola por sorpresa, desarmándola y amagándola de tal forma que la sostuvo muy cerca de él, sosteniendo el brazo de ella detrás de su espalda – todavía le falta mucho por aprender. – Susurró a su oído y Ginny, ruborizándose, le pisó un pie para que Jack la soltara. - ¡eso es jugar sucio!

- Si, pero es útil – contestó Ginny con una enorme sonrisa. Jack la miró complacido. Le agradaba esa niña. Era valiente y aunque la considerara aún muy pequeña debía reconocer que, ya sin la ropa rara que traía, con ese atuendo pirata y el cabello en una coleta, lucía mucho más mayor, en pocas palabras era bonita. Rió entre dientes, ¿qué rayos estaba pensando?

- Bueno, siga practicando – dijo mirándola con intensidad pues le divertía ver el modo en el que la pelirroja se sonrojaba – ahora le daré clases a esos dos.

- Eh, ¿Señor Sparrow?

Jack se volvió hacia Hermione tratando de contenerse – Capitán, llámame Capitán Sparrow. – pidió solemnemente con las manos juntas.

Hermione, con un gesto de autosuficiencia irritante, soltó – quiero advertirle que mis principios no me permiten hacer uso de un arma, pues el poner en riesgo la vida de otro semejante o su integridad, son algo que van contra los más altos valores humanos - Jack arrugó la frente, ¿de qué diablos hablaba esa niña? – siendo así, me niego a usar la escopeta, tal vez si sólo me enseñara técnicas de defensa personal…

Rodó los ojos, aquella chica era imposible, le recordaba un poco a Will Turner y toda su sarta de escrúpulos - ¿a qué te refieres con técnicas de defensa personal? ¡Esto es el mar niña! ¡Si alguien te ataca querrá tu vida!

- Pero tal vez, dialogando…

- Si claro, ¡dialoguemos con Calipso y con Poseidón y con toda la bola de rufianes con los que te toparás! – dijo dirigiendo sus pasos a Harry y Ron. – Hazlo, luego me cuentas como te fue… eh, ustedes, la espada no se agarra así…

- Es claro que no se puede dialogar con todos – le recriminó Hermione interponiéndose en su camino – pero debe haber alternativas…

- Si no puedes aprender algo tan sencillo, déjalo por la paz – murmuró Jack impaciente.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada divertida. Decirle a Hermione que no podía aprender algo era como firmar su sentencia de muerte. Hermione, echando chispas por los ojos, se alejó a zancadas violentas mientras decía - ¡Por supuesto que puedo aprenderlo! ¡Y ya verá cuando lo logre señor Sparrow!

- Capitán, llámame capitán – masculló Jack entre dientes, luego preguntó con sincera curiosidad - ¿así es siempre?

Harry y Ron tan sólo se encogieron de hombros. Rato después terminaban la primer lección de defensa pirata, con notables avances: Ron, Ginny y Harry no habían tenido tanta dificultad en el manejo de la espada, Luna podía manejar el cuchillo de forma más ágil y Hermione había logrado manipular el arma ya sin tanto trabajo. Gibbs miraba aquello con bastante incredulidad.

- Sigo sin entenderlo Jack, ¿para qué desperdicias tu tiempo con esos niños? – preguntó cuando los chicos habían regresado a su actividad correspondiente, es decir, al aseo del barco. Se habían desperdigado en distintos puntos y ahora sólo Ginny se encontraba cerca, fregando el piso.

- Ya te lo dije, son más útiles de lo que parecen.

- Bien, tú eres el Capitán y sabrás lo que haces – murmuró mientras se dirigía a rolar el turno en el timón. Jack se quedó ahí, recargado sobre el borde del barco, meditando sobre como hallar la dichosa Sirena de Fuego. Cierto, tenía el mapa y con él, el modo de llegar a la Fuente de la Vida, pero por supuesto no era tan fácil, terribles obstáculos protegían el agua de la eterna juventud, de modo que, el obtener la Sirena de Fuego y dársela a Calipso, le daría muchas ventajas y facilitaría todo ese asunto. Lo malo era que seguía sin tener ni idea del rumbo a seguir. Las pistas en sus manos eran escasas y se reducían a dos: al medallón roto y a esos niños raros, pero eso no representaba ningún avance, pues el medallón seguía siendo un viejo medallón sin objeto alguno, aún completo, y los niños, además de lo que habían contado, no aportaban nada más. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Ginny, quien graciosamente desvió su mirada y se concentró en su tarea con demasiado interés para ser auténtico. Jack juntó las cejas con divertida extrañeza, ya, en otros momentos, había pillado a Ginny mirándolo cuando creía que no se daba cuenta. Era raro, ¿sería acaso que intentaba saber algo? ¿Descubrir algo? ¿O era sólo que se sentía impresionada con su gallarda presencia? Lo cual, para ser sinceros, no sería de admirarse si se tomaba en cuenta su éxito con las mujeres. Sonrió. Ninguna que le interesara había escapado de sus manos. Ningu… bueno, estaba Elizabeth, pero eso era otra cosa y ahora no tenía sentido pensar en ello puesto que no la volvería a ver. Estaría felizmente casada con Will y tal vez luego tuvieran numerosos y molestos hijos y envejecerían y todas esas cosas que se esperarían de un aburrido matrimonio. Volvió a espiar a Ginny para encontrarse directamente con sus ojos esta vez. La pelirroja rehuyó su mirada con las mejillas encendidas. Ella no podía contarse. Era una chiquilla solamente.

Iba a regresar a sus primeras reflexiones cuando algo llamó su atención. Al parecer no todos compartían su idea acerca de Ginny Weasley, pues uno de los marinos le dijo algo que la hizo enrojecer con rabia mientras los otros reían y le lanzaban miradas lascivas. No había pensado en eso. Molesto, se dirigió hasta donde Ginny se encontraba a punto explotar.

- Si yo fuera tú, le pediría disculpas a esta jovencita ahora mismo, a menos claro, que prefiriera ser devorado por tiburones… - Ginny se volvió con sorpresa, mirando hacia arriba a Jack que era mucho más alto que ella. El marino tartamudeó una disculpa incomprensible y Jack, para que no quedara ninguna duda, sentenció - ¡y esto va para todos! ¡Las tres jovencitas a bordo están bajo mi custodia y nadie debe faltarles el respeto o propasarse con ellas si no quieren terminar en el fondo del mar atados a un ancla!

Los hombres asintieron alejándose presurosos. Ginny miraba a Jack con la boca abierta, luego, sobreponiéndose a su sorpresa, le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa al tiempo que se alejaba y dejaba escapar un sencillo _"¡gracias!"_


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI.**

_**Que habla sobre como las cosas toman un giro inesperado y de cómo se logra un segundo trato. **_

Un par de ojos brillantes miraban con atención la escena. Jack, cerca de la proa, caminaba hablando solo de esa forma tan peculiar, de vez en vez sacaba algo de su bolsillo para luego, guardarlo con prisa. Crispaba los puños alternadamente, donde podían distinguirse toda esa serie de anillos que le gustaba lucir; protestaba por lo bajo. Se rascaba la barbilla, absorto. Los adornos del pañuelo en su cabeza se movían golpeando la frente con ligereza, moviéndose al ritmo de los pasos del capitán. Recordó su aroma agrio, su peculiar cinismo, su trato con la mujer de la taberna, a leguas se notaba que era un tunante, pero… la había defendido. Escondida en el castillo de proa reflexionó su situación. Ya otras veces lo había observado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera él, hasta esa tarde. A pesar, de que al principio lo había intentado, no podía evitar sentir fascinación por aquél extraño personaje. Y eso aumentaba con cada momento en que su singularidad salía a flote. No creía que el mundo muggle pudiera ser tan… mágico. Por alguna razón Hermione no compartía su idea; para su amiga, aquél hombre no era más que un rufián de malas mañas con el que sería mejor no hacer migas. Sólo que Ginny no estaba de acuerdo. El Capitán avanzó unos pasos y por un momento desapareció de su vista, Ginny tuvo que alargar la cabeza con cautela para poder seguir espiando, estiró un centímetro, luego otro, sólo un poco más.

- Es una bella noche, y más con el Capitán Sparrow paseando bajo este mundo de estrellas.

Respingó asustada, volviéndose hacia la voz susurrante y dulce que la había sobresaltado. Respiró con alivio, era Luna. - ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y a estas horas?

- Todos duermen, menos yo y no tengo sueño. Tú tampoco al parecer.

- Eh… pues… salí a tomar aire y… vi al Capitán… me pareció sospechoso…

Luna echó una ojeada y arrugó la frente con gracia - ¿sospechoso? Yo lo veo igual que siempre. Bueno, caminando y hablando solo, pero siempre es así, ¿no?

- Pues… sí – Ginny estaba nerviosa, aún hablando en susurros podrían descubrirlas, y aunque conocía muy bien a Luna, tal vez sería mejor convencerla de que no dijera nada.

- Creo que sería mejor irnos a dormir y olvidar este incidente, ¿no crees?

- ¿A qué incidente te refieres? – Preguntó Luna circunspecta - ¿a qué no hallamos visto ningún animal fantástico a pesar de estar en alta mar?

Ginny pestañeó, Luna no tenía igual. Era maravilloso que nunca siguiera el hilo de la conversación – si, a eso, es una calamidad – dijo con alivio y avanzó dos pasos.

- ¿Eso era lo que buscabas? Vaya. Por un momento pensé que espiabas al Capitán Sparrow – dijo Luna deteniendo a Ginny en seco, ¿por qué diablos era tan directa? ¿Por qué saltaba de un tema a otro?

- Claro que no Luna, buscaba… buscaba… snorc… snock… esa cosa de ojos torcidos.

- No existe tal cosa, tal vez te refieras al snockhart de cuernos arrugados…

- Si, eso… - contestó Ginny con apuro.

Luna ladeó la cabeza y la miró con pena – pero a ellos no los encuentras en un sitio así.

- Con razón no he visto ninguno – murmuró Ginny y esbozó una apurada sonrisa – eh ¿nos vamos?

- ¿Tienes sueño? - Ginny asintió enfáticamente. Luna meditó – que mal, me hubiera gustado que te quedaras conmigo, me encantaría observar las estrellas un rato, por lo menos.

Ginny se restregó los ojos y bostezó lo más convincentemente que pudo, fingiendo cansancio – mañana tenemos mucho trabajo, creo que será mejor descansar un poco.

Luna la miró fijamente, luego volvió los ojos hacia donde Jack seguía murmurando para sí – el Capitán no tiene sueño, quizás quiera acompañarme.

Ginny parpadeó sorprendida esta vez, no le parecía buena idea, la detuvo por el brazo intentando no subir la voz – Luna, no creo que sea prudente, no es bueno que hagas migas con el Capitán, recuerda lo que dijo Hermione.

– Lo hago, pero no estoy de acuerdo, yo pienso que el capitán es buena persona, y muy fascinante, ¿sabes algo? Me gusta. - Ginny abrió la boca, imposibilitada para replicar, atenta al malestar en su estómago; para entonces, Luna ya bajaba las viejas escaleras de madera dirigiéndose alegre a donde se encontraba Jack. Ginny tan sólo maldijo para sí, todo por abrir la maldita bocota… ¿qué le costaba mirar las estrellas con Luna?

* * *

El Capitán se percató de su presencia cuando ya estuvo muy cerca, la examinó detenidamente y saludó un tanto incómodo, trataba de encontrar un modo de llegar a la Sirena de Fuego y cualquiera de esos niños raros le estorbaba en ese momento de reflexiones, aunque para ser sinceros no tenía aún nada claro – Señorita Lovegood, ¿qué hace levantada a estas horas? – preguntó con fingida cortesía, tal vez si le ordenaba marcharse, haría caso. Era rara, pero no irritante como la chica de cabello alborotado y nombre impronunciable.

- No tengo sueño, y supuse que ver las estrellas sería un mejor modo de pasar la noche.

- Ah, si, que fascinante – dijo con voz rasposa y mordaz – pero yo creo que sería más conveniente que fuera a sus aposentos a dormir, ¿sabe? No creo que sea prudente que una jovencita como usted pasee sola a altas horas de la noche.

- No estoy sola, esta usted.

Jack dejó escapar una sórdida sonrisa, tal vez se equivocaba en aquello de la irritabilidad. No estaba de humor para dar un paseo bajo las estrellas con una chiquilla rubia de cabello desaliñado… vaya si esos niños tenían cada idea. – Me encantaría acompañarla, de verdad, pero temo que esta vez…

- Ahí esta la estrella canina ¿la utilizan ustedes como guía? Es hermosa. De donde venimos hay una familia con nombres de estrellas, pero están alejados de la luz, son seres oscuros, aunque no todos, el padrino de Harry por ejemplo, a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, era un buen hombre.

Jack refunfuñó cuando Luna le dio la espalda asomándose por el borde del barco para mirar mejor. El Capitán ya se había dado cuenta de su peculiar modo de seguir una conversación; en realidad no la seguía, hablaba según se le iban presentando las ideas, o eso daba a entender. Para Jack que esa niña no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, aunque tenía que reconocer que, a veces, sus argumentos eran raros, pero interesantes. – Pues si, de hecho, es más útil que cualquier brújula – respondió pensando en la suya, resignándose a pensar que no se libraría tan fácilmente de aquella niña. La miró de reojo, tal vez sería un buen momento para aprovechar la ocasión y averiguar algo más sobre esos niños raros. – Así que en tu mundo de fantasía hay una familia de… seres oscuros ¿no es así? – preguntó retomando lo que Luna había dicho momentos antes.

Luna respondió esta vez inclinándose demasiado para ver el mar, Jack, temiendo que pudiera sufrir un accidente, la sostuvo por los hombros – somos parte de una comunidad mágica, no de fantasía – aclaró – somos magos y ahora vivimos en concordia, pero no siempre fue así, ¿sabes? Hay magos (porque seguramente todavía los hay) que piensan que ser un sangre pura es el más grande de los orgullos y se sienten superiores sólo por eso.

- ¿Sangre pura?

- Si, los sangre pura son los que descienden directamente de magos, sin mestizaje de ningún tipo; pero también hay hijos de muggles que pueden hacer magia; mestizos, hijos de magos y de muggles; los muggles son los seres sin magia, cómo usted; hay squibs, magos sin magia y en fin, somos una comunidad muy variada y, pese a lo que digan esos magos orgullosos, el mundo mágico lo creamos todos.

- Ah, vaya – dijo Jack un tanto enredado, todo esa palabrería le servía a él de poco. Lo mejor sería poner pies en polvorosa antes de terminar dormido en plena proa ante tanto embrollo de sangre. – Bien, esta charla ha sido bastante ilustrativa, pero tengo que…

- Hubo una guerra por eso – continuó Luna sin dar muestras de haber escuchado – y tuvimos que pelear.

- ¿Pelearon en una guerra? – Preguntó Jack completamente incrédulo, ninguno de esos niños tenía pinta de ser combativo, tal vez Luna Lovegood le estaba tomando el pelo.

- Si, lo hicimos por que teníamos todos una razón: esos seres oscuros de los que hablo, magos orgullosos capaces de matar y torturar por sus prejuicios, podían hacerle daño a nuestras familias y amigos. Fue muy triste, cayeron muchos.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Amigos de ustedes? – Jack no sabía porque pero Luna lo iba envolviendo cada vez más y más en la conversación. Recordó antiguas batallas y viejas pérdidas. Aunque seguro que todo lo que decía la chica no era más que un cuento.

- Ajá – murmuró Luna volviéndose a las estrellas – Harry es mestizo y perdió a sus padres en la primera guerra, vivió con unos tíos muggles hasta que descubrió que era mago; Hermione es hija única, de muggles, tuvo que borrarse de la memoria de sus padres para protegerlos; Ron y Ginny son sangre pura, tenían cinco hermanos, pero Fred murió en la última batalla, fue muy duro para ellos. Yo también soy sangre pura, pero tanto la familia Weasley, como la mía, fueron considerados mucho tiempo traidores a la sangre, por simpatizar no sólo con magos puros. Creo que los traidores son ellos. Un traidor a la sangre es aquél que la derrama.

Jack empezaba a tener un sentimiento vago, si lo que decía la niña era verdad, él, seguramente, terminaría casi respetándolos. Casi. Aunque francamente él no se consideraba un hombre con tan elevados ideales como para pelear por otros.

- ¿Y los vencieron a todos? – Le parecía muy extraña la idea de verlos pelear en una guerra, se veían tan inocentes, incapaces de matar una mosca. Pero de ser cierto podían ser más útiles de lo que parecían.

- Si, incluyendo a quien no debía ser nombrado.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Jack curioso.

- Por qué él era el que dirigía todo.

- ¡No!... ¡No por que lo vencieron, sino por que no debía ser nombrado!

- Había un hechizo, quién dijera su nombre podría ser rastreado y que un mortífago te encontrara no era bueno. Los mortífagos eran seguidores de quién tu sabes. Además, todos le temían demasiado como para atreverse a decir su nombre.

- Vaya que sería un mal tipo.

- Lo era – Luna echó una ojeada a un montón de barriles que se encontraban por ahí, se asomó y al ver que estaban vacíos y volteados de revés, decidió sentarse en uno de ellos – ¿por qué no se sienta a mi lado Capitán Sparrow? se está muy a gusto aquí. – Jack obedeció, a su pesar le tenía simpatía a esa niña y Luna lo estudió sin molestarse en disimular. – Me gusta su cabello, parecen gusanos.

- Eso ya lo habías dicho.

- Lo dije de su barba, no de su cabello… ¿para que quiere a la Sirena de Fuego?

La pregunta directa y fuera de lugar puso en alerta a Jack - ¿a la Sirena?... pues para ayudarlos a ustedes, ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Pero usted ya la buscaba antes de conocernos, dijo que era para Calipso, pero también dijo que iba a ayudarle en algo.

Estudió a la muchacha, frágil y etérea, pero con guerra o sin guerra estaba ahí por algo, tal vez si le decía parte de sus intenciones lograría obtener alguna información útil – está bien, te lo diré, pero promete que será un secreto entre nosotros dos.

- Lo prometo si ese secreto no afecta a mis amigos.

Jack le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, le gustaba la lealtad, aunque él no lo fuera tanto – bien, no te preocupes, no les afectará – dijo no muy seguro de estar diciendo la verdad, pero que más daba - estoy en busca de la Fuente de la Vida, la que brinda el agua de la juventud, quiero la inmortalidad a toda costa.

Luna abrió los ojos incrédula, luego espetó con cierta curiosidad - ¿en serio? ¿y eso como para que le puede servir?

- ¿Cómo qué para qué? – Preguntó Jack entre ofendido y ofuscado – Eso me hará invencible y me convertirá en el pirata más famoso y temido de todos los tiempos -. Luna echó a reír logrando sacar una mueca por parte de Jack – no veo donde está la gracia.

- Pues yo sí, será famoso y temido pero a la larga se aburrirá, eso de ser inmortal dura mucho tiempo. Entonces desistirá de ser pirata y tal vez se convierta en otra cosa… ¿no es eso absurdo?

Diciéndolo así… negó enojado, esa niña rara ponía ideas en su cabeza – estoy seguro de lo que quiero, y no debes preocuparte por si me aburro, yo seré inmortal y ustedes regresarán a casa.

Luna meditó, mirando a su alrededor con cierta duda - ¿y quién estará a su lado todo ese tiempo?

- ¿Qué?

- Si – se explicó - inmortalidad ¿para qué si no hay nadie a su lado?

Jack arrugó la nariz, mirando con reticencia a Luna – no es necesario, puedo ser inmortal sin necesidad de tener a alguien conmigo.

- No me imagino ni cinco días estando sin mis amigos, antes no los tenía y todos se burlaban de mí y me hacían bromas pesadas. No importaba, pero llegó Harry y todo cambió. Luego llegaron Ron, Hermione y Neville, a Ginny ya la conocía.

- ¿Se burlaban de ti?

- Si, todos menos Harry.

Jack entrecerró los ojos con diversión suspicaz – vaya, así que entonces debes estimar mucho a ese Harry.

Luna asintió contenta y segura - Es fantástico, venció a quién no debe ser nombrado.

- ¿Fue él?

- Si, lo venció dos veces, una vez siendo un niño, cuando tenía un año de edad, el Señor Oscuro le lanzó la maldición asesina pero a Harry sólo le quedó la cicatriz que tiene en la frente. Fue entonces que murieron sus padres. La segunda fue en la batalla de Hogwarts, donde al fin pudo acabarlo y terminar con la guerra.

- Si sigues refiriéndote a ese mal tipo de forma distinta cada vez, terminaré por confundirlo. – Aunque confundido ya estaba, Luna Lovegood hablaba como si él estuviera familiarizado con todas esas cosas raras que decía.

Luna se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que el medallón es una pista para llegar a la Sirena de Fuego, por eso le interesa tanto, ¿ya intentó unirlo y descifrar el mensaje?

Jack parpadeó, si Luna seguía saltando de un tema a otro terminaría por no saber ni de que rayos estaba hablando. En cuanto a las dos partes del medallón, claro que las había unido, pero no había ningún mensaje en el medallón, nada, ni criptográmas, ni códices ni nada que se acercara a un intento de pista. – Ya lo hice, pero no hay nada. Los pocos jeroglíficos que tenían desaparecieron cuando uní las dos partes.

- Quizás esté protegido por algún hechizo, si tuviera magia intentaría que el medallón revelara su secreto, que pena que Calipso la haya neutralizado.

- Si, supongo… ¿de verdad no conoces ninguna Sirena de Fuego?

- No – dijo Luna sin titubeos – pero puedo regalarle una gudirraíz, le di una a Ron hace tiempo y le gustó. – Jack rodó los ojos, esa charla no tenía sentido y mejor sería dejarlo todo en paz por el momento. Se dio cuenta que Luna la miraba fijamente, ¿por qué siempre miraba así? - ¿Puedo preguntarle algo Capitán? – Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder - ¿cómo sabe que la Sirena de Fuego es una estatuilla? ¿Y si es alguna otra cosa? ¿Y si es una sirena de verdad, sólo que más hechicera?

- No lo sé – reconoció Jack – no sé nada y esto comienza a sacarme de quicio. – Dijo y se quedó pensativo.

- Voy a enviar un mensaje al mar para mi padre – dijo mientras Jack Sparrow comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esos drásticos giros de tema, aunque también era que estaba concentrado en las palabras de Luna Lovegood - ¿tendrá una botella a la mano?

- Si vienes de otra época no creo que sirva de mucho. – Jack se levantó buscando detrás de los barriles _"aquí estás" _dijo cuando encontró una botella vacía y se la extendió a la muchacha – la dejé hace rato aquí, el ron aclara mis ideas – dijo a guisa de explicación, pero Luna siguió esperando - ¿qué? – preguntó Jack impaciente.

- No tengo ni pluma ni pergamino.

Jack echó a andar, resignado por completo a estar ahí sin provecho alguno, subió las escaleras del castillo de proa percatándose de algo curioso, pero sin dar muestras de haberse dado cuenta. Tan sólo una sonrisa divertida escapó al entrar al aposento por aquello que Luna solicitaba. Al fin lo encontró y se dedicó a observar a la niña rubia mientras escribía, esta terminó de hacerlo, metió el pedazo de papel en la botella y se la extendió al capitán.

- ¿Podría enviarlo?

- Será un placer – murmuró Jack irónico y de nuevo salieron a proa. Jack taponeó la botella con un corcho, para después lanzarla tan lejos como pudo. - Sigo diciendo que no tiene mucho caso.

La brisa marina revolvió el cabello de Luna, que miraba hacia donde la botella había desaparecido – soy una bruja, por lo tanto no puedo dejar de creer en la magia. Algo sucederá.

– Eres muy extraña – murmuró Jack completamente convencido de ello.

- ¿Me enseñará a pintarme los ojos oscuros cómo usted? – Jack asintió divertido – bien, entonces yo le ayudaré a encontrar a la Sirena de Fuego. Es una promesa. – Le dio la mano que Jack aceptó con simpatía, luego, en un impulso, Luna se colgó de su cuello y besó su mejilla – sé que nos ayudará a volver a casa – le susurró al oído a un sorprendido Jack.

Una sombra veloz se escurrió por las escaleras, dirigiéndose presta a la parte baja del barco. Era Ginny, no había escuchado gran cosa, pero lo había visto todo.

* * *

Hombres iban y venían presurosos mientras el mal humor de Barbossa estallaba en amenazas y gritos a diestra y siniestra - ¡Debería asesinarlos a todos! ¡Debería haberles cortado la cabeza a esos dos mequetrefes! – El porqué de aquello se debía a una razón muy simple: el Perla, después de golpear con la roca, había sufrido una seria avería, la cual intentó arreglarse, pero por lo visto no del todo bien, pues al zarpar, de nuevo el agua había amenazado con filtrarse, provocando que tuvieran que detenerse de nuevo en una isla cercana para reparar el desperfecto. Todo eso se traducía en tiempo muerto para Barbossa, tiempo, que sabía muy bien, sería utilizado por Sparrow para llegar a su destino.

- ¡Por los mil demonios del infierno! ¡Tengo que alcanzar a ese bueno para nada! – rugía mientras el ave de Cortón, graznaba cómo burlándose de sus infortunios.

* * *

Trataba de controlar esa molesta sensación en su estómago que amenazaba con volverse un monstruo de siete cabezas. Era absurdo. Por principio de cuentas no sabía porque rayos había estado espiando a alguien que bien podría ser su padre. Segundo, no sabía porque el verlo con una de sus más queridas amigas, le hacía tener las ganas de arrojar a alguien al mar. ¿De que tanto hablaría con Luna? Rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, mirando con desilusión frente a sí, ni siquiera el ruido de pasos apresurados la hizo moverse.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Aún no sales a cubierta? – preguntó Hermione entrando y rebuscando algo entre las cosas del cuarto – esto es horrible – dijo con frustración – deseo cuanto antes volver a casa, el aseo personal resulta casi imposible en un sitio como este, ah, lo encontré, no volveré a confiar en Ron – dijo levantando una liga y sujetando su cabello en una coleta. Se volvió hacia Ginny, preocupada, la pelirroja seguía en el mismo sitio. – Ginny – llamó suavemente sentándose a su lado - ¿sucede algo?

La pelirroja volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Tal vez Hermione podría sacarla de la duda. Se decidió, tratando de no ser evidente – estoy preocupada, por Luna – empezó, Hermione arrugó el ceñó intrigada - ¿sabes? Creo que… creo que le gusta el Capitán.

Una limpia carcajada fue la respuesta de Hermione - ¿cómo se te ocurre eso? ¿A quién en su sano juicio le gustaría Jack Sparrow? Es un rufián que sólo piensa en si mismo.

- Yo no lo creo tan malo -. Murmuró Ginny sintiendo sus mejillas arder – me defendió.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y de qué?

- De unos tipos que me dijeron cosas…

Hermione entendió – vaya, temía que eso sucediera en cualquier momento, pero no creí que Sparrow pudiera ser cortés.

- Les advirtió a todos que no deberían faltarnos al respeto o los tiraría al mar.

- No entiendo como ese sujeto puede ser Capitán, es tan extraño.

- Extraño o no le gusta a Luna – comentó Ginny pensando de nuevo en la noche anterior.

- ¿De dónde sacas eso? – preguntó Hermione intrigada. - Luna es extraña, pero no tanto como fijarse en alguien que bien podría ser su padre.

- Pues… pues de… es que me comentó que ayer estuvo mirando las estrellas con él – mintió, no le convenía decir que había estado espiando al Capitán y a Luna. – Charlaron mucho tiempo sobre cubierta.

Hermione sonrió condescendiente – no creo que debas preocuparte, si efectivamente el Capitán le gusta a Luna como supones, será porque lo encuentra tan fascinante como a una de sus extrañas criaturas, y no por otra cosa, se le pasará.

La animó a levantarse pero Ginny no quedó muy convencida, pensaba en Jack sonriendo a Luna mientras bautizaba el barco, y en el beso que esta le había dado sin que ella supiera exactamente por qué eso le causaba tanto malestar.

* * *

El barco parecía no estar nunca completamente aseado, esa mañana, el Capitán, los había puesto a limpiar todos los aparejos. Ron rumiaba por lo bajo sin que esta vez Hermione le negara la razón.

- ¡Estoy harto! ¿Creen que algún día podamos salir de aquí y podamos recuperar nuestra magia?

- Eso espero -. Harry se esforzaba por limpiar de grasa un objeto que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era o para que pudiera servir. Miró a Ron, que por décima vez en ese viaje, se ponía pálido.

- Creo que… creo que… - balbuceó levantándose y echando a correr lejos de ellos, mientras se tapaba la boca.

- Este viaje no le está sentando muy bien a Ron, por lo visto – Harry suspiró, el vaivén del barco producía estragos en todos, pero especialmente en su amigo.

Hermione bufó, limpiándose la frente, sacó su varita y apuntó el objeto que Harry limpiaba, _"fregotego"_ murmuró sin que pasara absolutamente nada. Miró a Harry con desconsuelo – quiero irme de aquí, me aburro y no le encuentro sentido a este viaje.

- Ten paciencia, en cuanto encontremos a la Sirena de Fuego podremos irnos.

Hermione sonrió con ironía – claro, como es tan sencillo… mira, la verdad, a este paso, encontraremos a esa dichosa sirena cuando estemos a un paso de la tumba, seamos realistas ¿cómo vamos a encontrarla si nos dirigimos a ninguna parte? Y por si no lo has notado, ese sujeto, Sparrow, no tiene ni la menor idea de que hacer. Estuve indagando, nadie en este barco vio a Calipso tal y como él asegura, y nadie sabe donde rayos encontrar a la Sirena de Fuego, es más, nadie sabe si en realidad existe tal cosa o es una invención como las de Luna.

- Supongo que tendremos que buscar por nuestra cuenta, aunque no creo que en este sitio tengamos mucho campo de acción.

- ¿Les falta mucho? – Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, era Ginny – a mi me falta limpiar toda la escotilla… es horrible. – Revisó el lugar y luego inquirió con voz contenida - ¿Y Luna?

- No sé, hace un rato la vi limpiando el timón – dejó caer Hermione, Ginny arrugó la ceja.

- ¿Y quién estaba en él? – Ginny esperaba de verdad que fuera cualquiera menos…

- Estaba el Capitán, parece que le agrada la charla de Luna – comentó Harry sin malicia mientras la pelirroja aspiraba hondo. Iba a decir algo cuando la voz de Gibbs, alertando a todos, la sobresaltó.

- ¡Todos a cubierta! ¡El capitán Sparrow tiene algo importante que anunciar!

Se levantaron de su sitio con prontitud, tal vez al fin Jack Sparrow había encontrado una pista. Pronto en cubierta estuvieron todos los hombres, aparte de los chicos que esperaban con verdadera impaciencia. Casi de inmediato llegó el Capitán, seguido de Luna que tenía más que nunca ese aire despistado tan característico en ella. Ginny entrecerró los ojos. Eso no significaba nada bueno.

- Bien, amigos… - empezó el Capitán – hasta ahora hemos sorteado en la nada buscando una quimera, sin saber cómo hacer para encontrarla. – Hermione soltó un ruidito que sonó despectivo. Jack trató con todas sus fuerzas de no hacer caso mientras sus dedos se movían impacientes sobre su revólver. Continuó, serenándose de la mejor forma posible- todos los que estamos aquí, y me incluyo, ignorábamos la existencia de la Sirena de Fuego, y si les pregunto, seguirán sin saber que cosa es o como hacer para conseguirla, ¿me equivoco? – hubo una serie de murmullos, Jack tosió para acallarlos – bien, pues ahora las cosas cambiarán, tengo a mi lado a una persona que me ayudará a ello – los ojos de todos se clavaron con sorpresa en Luna, que tarareaba suavemente sin aparentar darse cuenta de nada – así, que les informo, a partir de ahora Luna Lovegood queda libre de sus tareas de aseo y será nombrada mi contramaestre…

- ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

La pregunta sorprendida había salido de los chicos, mientras los rudos hombres de mar farfullaban, confundidos una serie de maldiciones. Gibbs miraba con ojos de plato a su Capitán murmurando _"Jack, ¿te has vuelto loco?" _

– Pero…. Pero… ¡Ella no sabe nada de barcos! – protestó Hermione estupefacta. No acababa de entender que pretendía aquél hombre nombrando, a alguien como Luna, su contramaestre. Era totalmente absurdo.

Era el turno de Jack de mostrarse desdeñoso, miró a Hermione triunfalmente mientras ordenaba - ¡bien, sigan con sus labores, que el barco está muy sucio! –. Y, dándoles la espalda, se dispuso a seguir su camino.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! – Hermione había llegado a su límite, arrojó el trapo con el que fregaba los aparejos y muy decidida se dirigió a Jack. Llegó hasta el tocándolo en el hombro con un dedo y llamándolo con voz autoritaria – señor Sparrow… - _"capitán, soy… capitán"_ masculló Sparrow entre dientes con exasperación, pero Hermione no hizo caso – tengo un trato para usted que creo le beneficiara.

- No me interesa – masculló Jack logrando que Hermione se pusiera roja de ira.

- ¿Cómo sabe que no le interesa si ni siquiera me ha escuchado?

Hermione le impedía el paso. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan molesta e irritante. Trató de esquivarla pero no lo consiguió. Esa chica de cabello alborotado podía ser muy persistente - ¿quiere dejarme pasar señorita Granger? Tengo cosas que hacer con mi contramaestre…

Un ruidito parecido a una tos se escuchó detrás de él. Se volvió para darse cuenta que no sólo aquella chica irritante estaba ahí. La pelirroja y los otros dos chicos también parecían querer decir algo. Incluso Gibbs se había unido al grupo. Lo curioso era que Ginny Weasley parecía bastante molesta, lo cual divirtió mucho, muchísimo a Jack. - ¿Se les ofrece algo? – preguntó queriendo demostrar interés.

- ¿Por qué nombró a Luna su contramaestre? – preguntó Harry verdaderamente intrigado. No es que le pareciera mal, pero la verdad era un disparate puesto que Luna, ni sabía de barcos, ni del mundo muggle, y menos de aquella época. Gibbs apoyó diciendo _"si, ¿por qué?"_

- Por qué me agrada – contestó Jack mirando por el rabillo del ojo como Ginny palidecía. - ¿Algo más señor Pitter?

- Potter – corrigió. _"Si, lo que sea"_ murmuró Sparrow mientras Harry no se rendía – no niego que Luna es genial, maravillosa, pero esa no es razón suficiente para nombrarla contramaestre… y espero que no te ofendas – aclaró dirigiéndose a Luna que lo miró radiante.

- No me ofendo, dices cosas bonitas.

- Si, muy bonitas… Jack – Gibbs trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su capitán y amigo – lo que dicen estos niños es cierto, no puedes nombrar a alguien contramaestre únicamente porque te agrade. Ella no sabría como dirigir el barco, que hacer si pasa alguna emergencia, controlar a los hombres que están a bordo, en fin, es una carga excesiva para la muchacha.

- Bueno, estás tú, puedes ayudarle…

- Pero entonces…

- Pero entonces nada, Luna Lovegood es mi contramaestre y se acabó. Ahora si nos permiten, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Puso su brazo para que Luna lo tomara y luego echaron a andar. Hermione rabiaba ante la descortesía de aquél hombre. No iba a rendirse – señor Sparrow, será mejor que me escuche – advirtió en tanto Gibbs se encogía de hombros y terminaba por aceptar una vez más las disposiciones absurdas que a Jack se le ocurrían, alejándose para continuar con su trabajo. El Capitán, por su parte, no se entretuvo con Hermione, quien aspiraba furiosa a punto del colapso. Ron, al ver eso, decidió entrar al quite.

- ¡Oiga! ¡Al menos muestre un poco de educación y escuche lo que Hermione tiene que decir! – espetó deteniéndolo por el hombro con fuerza. Jack rodó los ojos, por lo visto, esos niños no se iban a quedar en paz.

- Esta bien, escucho – se detuvo y quitó con una fingida sonrisa la mano de Ron que aún reposaba en su hombro. Hermione se adelantó hasta él.

- Ahora yo tengo un trato para usted – los ojos de Jack brillaron astutos, escuchó atento, tal vez no era tan errada su decisión – líbrenos del aseo del barco y le ayudaremos a encontrar a la Sirena de Fuego.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo niña? ¿llamándola con tu varita mágica? – se burló mientras movía en el aire una varita imaginaria.

Hermione apretó la varita en sus manos, estaba realmente furiosa. – No se burle – dijo con voz contenida.

- No me burlo, pero lamento decirte, que ya tengo quien me ayude, por algo nombré a tu amiga mi contramaestre, luego entonces, ya no necesito de ustedes…

Dio media vuelta y en ese instante algo inesperado sucedió: una barrica que estaba cerca de Jack, estalló en pedacitos mientras el ron cubría a todos de pies a cabeza - ¡MI RON! – exclamó Jack deshecho, más de inmediato se contuvo al darse cuenta de una cosa - ¿cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó. Hermione no tenía ni un arma en la mano, no tenía otra cosa sino la varita de la cual él se había burlado. De reojo pudo ver como Ginny ocultaba la suya en el bolsillo.

- No, no sé – Hermione perpleja, estudiaba la varita en sus manos. Ron, alegre, musitó _"¡hemos recuperado nuestra magia!"_, e intentó lanzar un hechizo sin que nada sobresaliente ocurriera. Extrañados, se miraron unos a otros.

- _"Wingardium leviosa"_ – susurró Hermione apuntando un pedazo de madera que estaba por ahí. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Jack suspiró.

- Bien, cual es el trato que quieres hacer – dijo al fin.

- Líbrenos del aseo del barco – repitió Hermione – y nosotros le ayudaremos a encontrar a la Sirena de Fuego ¿tiene libros a bordo? – Jack negó – me lo suponía, quizás podamos llegar a algún puerto donde consigamos algunos.

- ¿Libros? ¿Para qué quieres libros?

- Por algún lado debemos empezar a concretar la búsqueda. Si no encontramos nada ahí, buscaremos por otros sitios… ¿ya unió el medallón?

- Sí, y lo poco que tenía desapareció cuando lo hice.

- Bien, entonces, veremos que podemos hacer en lo que recuperamos nuestra magia, ¿será tan amable de prestármelo? - Jack dudó un instante, luego, sacando las dos partes del medallón, se las entregó a Hermione mientras esta las unía y las miraba atentamente. – Lo que suponía, tiene un hechizo de obliteración, sencillo pero sin magia no podemos hacer gran cosa… tenemos que buscar alternativas.

- Aún no te he dicho si acepto el trato.

Hermione levantó una ceja con gesto triunfal – me ha dado el medallón, claro que ya lo hizo.

Jack los vio alejarse, llevándose a rastras a su contramaestre. Se había percatado de que Ginny Weasley, durante todo ese tiempo, no había dicho ni media palabra, podría apostar que estaba lo bastante resentida como él esperaba. Vio los pedacitos de la barrica. Sonrió. Todo eso iba por buen camino.

Muy, muy buen camino.


	7. Capítulo VII

Debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza de este capítulo, estaba atorada y sin un rumbo preciso a seguir, pero las ideas se aclaran de nuevo. Este fic lo hice por el gusto de hacer un crossover, pero al final me agradó escribir sobre el universo de los Piratas del Caribe, aunque no esté tan familiarizada con él como en el caso del Potterverso. Espero respetar lo suficiente las características de cada personaje. Decidí no tomar en cuenta el final de la tercera película, por eso no hay hijo. Agradezco sus comentarios, han abierto muchas puertas…

**Sabaku no Marron**: me hiciste verificar algo que ya había sospechado: Luna. Es un personaje maravilloso, independiente y se va de las manos. Francamente tengo la misma impresión y no lo había notado en un principio… _Por ultimo, no me imagino a Jack junto con Ginny, lo veo más bien con Luna._

**Gin-Kamelot**: _Si presentas Harry&Luna, sería la cereza de este fic º-º! o un trío con Jack xD Okey no, dejo de soñar_… bueno, ya veremos, con comentarios así me das muchas ideas.

**Shadir**: Yo también creo que Luna es grande! Espero seguir contando con tu interés…

**Agus:** Gracias por leer y por tu comentario!

**Capítulo VII.**

_**Que trata sobre como los celos pueden alterarlo todo y de cómo se toman medidas extremas. **_

- Jack, cada vez te entiendo menos, puedes decirme ¿porqué demonios es tan importante tocar puerto para conseguir libros?

- La señorita Granger los pidió, sabes que soy muy caballeroso…

- Si, claro, pero cuando tú eres caballeroso con una dama, es por un interés en particular, pero no creo que este sea el caso, ¿o sí?

- Por supuesto que no. Preferiría enfrentarme de nuevo al Craken. Al menos tiene mejor carácter. - Gibbs decidió no preguntar más al ver el convencimiento en lo dicho por Sparrow. Caminaban entre la gente del puerto, que aunque no era mucha, si era bastante bulliciosa. Tocar puerto había sido una buena idea, al menos les daba un respiro a los niños raros y hasta el pelirrojo Weasley se encontraba mejor. Pero Jack buscaba a una de ellos en particular. Al fin la vio, sentada en el muelle, ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba. – Gibbs, ¿no crees que hará falta un poco de víveres en el barco?

- No, tenemos la bodega llena.

- Entonces hará falta ron.

- Tenemos para abastecer a hombres sedientos de tres barcos.

- Quizás hagan falta armas…

- Armados estamos hasta los dientes.

- Gibbs…

- ¿Sí?…

Jack perdió la paciencia y fue directo al grano – busca lo que sea, pero búscalo ya… y déjame solo.

- Está bien Jack, como tú digas – se apresuró a responder Gibbs sin entender bien a bien que diablos le pasaba a su amigo. Cuando Gibbs estuvo lo bastante lejos como para enterarse de que era lo que pretendía Jack, este se acercó lentamente al muelle. En cuanto estuvo cerca se sentó al lado de quién estaba ahí, meciendo muy pensativa los pies, y, que al percatarse de la presencia de Jack, se sobresaltó sin poder evitarlo.

- Hola… señorita Weasley – saludó el capitán con una sonrisa cautivadora, sentándose muy cerca – … veo que disfruta el panorama.

- Eh… sí – titubeó la pelirroja, Jack se deleitó al ver el rubor en sus mejillas, eso era bueno.

- ¿Y sus amigos? ¿Puedo saber por qué la han dejado sola? Si yo fuera ellos no lo haría.

Ginny esquivó la mirada, la voz susurrante de Jack Sparrow la ponía nerviosa – Ron y Harry acompañaron a Hermione a buscar algunos libros donde hallar información. Hermione es así, cree que podrá encontrarlo todo en ellos. Y Luna…

- ¿Qué con mi contramaestre? – preguntó Jack viendo el gesto de contrariedad que Ginny intentaba ocultar y que él ya había calculado.

- Pues, no sé, estaba aquí hace un rato. Tal vez esté curioseando un poco. Ella tampoco debería estar sola ¿no le parece?

A Jack no le pasó por alto el velado reproche que había en las palabras de Ginny. Era hora de cambiar el rumbo de sus planes. Ir por donde él quería. – Yo creo que mi contramaestre puede cuidarse sola, oh, no es que usted, señorita Weasley, no pueda hacerlo – se apresuró a decir al ver el gesto hosco de Ginny – pero hay sutiles… diferencias. - Esta vez Ginny no se molestó en disimular un gesto de intriga. Jack lo pensó un poco, después de todo no diría una mentira. Ya había reparado en las miradas masculinas que seguían a todas partes a Ginny Weasley, no es que las otras dos jovencitas no fueran atractivas, pero la pelirroja tenía un encanto especial. Y para Jack, eso no podía pasar desapercibido. Buscó las palabras más adecuadas para decirlo – no es muy común que mujeres se enrolen en un barco con piratas a bordo, y mucho menos, mujeres como usted y sus amigas.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué tenemos de singular? – preguntó con inocencia, Jack levantó una ceja. Ginny Weasley era tan bonita como encantadora.

- ¿No lo ha notado?

Ginny negó con la cabeza. – Somos singulares porque venimos de otra época, tal vez por eso nos ven distinto.

- No, no es eso a lo que me refiero… me refiero – dijo en tono de confidencia acercándose demasiado – a que no es muy común encontrar en un barco pirata a mujeres tan hermosas y jóvenes como ustedes, en especial usted, señorita Weasley. - Las mejillas de Ginny ardieron. Tanto por la cercanía como por las palabras de Jack. Sus dedos cubiertos de anillos, se movían muy cerca de su rostro, como tentados a tocarla. – Por eso, si yo fuera su hermano o su amigo, me preocuparía bastante de dejarla sola a merced de bribones caradura con no sé que siniestras intenciones…

El aliento de Jack era agrio, pero su voz la capturaba. Ginny sentía hormiguitas en su estómago corriendo desbocadas y de una u otra forma sabía que eso no estaba nada bien. Era un truhán, un perverso con voz susurrante y mirada profunda envuelto en misterio. Era como el protagonista de esas historias que llegó a escuchar alguna vez, pero a las que nunca les había puesto atención. Era una especie de héroe de aventuras. Atractivo y encantador. Era… era un tunante que había sido capaz de mirar las estrellas con Luna y que quizás hubiera usado el mismo flirteo con ella, pensó con enojo recordando la noche pasada.

- Supongo que a Luna le habrá dicho lo mismo, como Luna también es bonita. – No pudo evitar decir. Más al instante, dándose cuenta de su error, trató de remediarlo con voz aturullada – quiero decir… como Luna es una buena persona… tal vez usted se preocuparía por ella… lo cual está muy bien… si… claro… pero… pero no sé…

Ginny Weasley. Fascinante sin lugar a dudas. Jack la tenía en sus manos y en poco tiempo lograría sus propósitos. No podía fallar. Su intuición con respecto a las mujeres no había errado nunca. O casi nunca. Sólo faltaba un último empujón y ese empujón era…

- Capitán, creo que es hora de irnos. - La voz dulce de Luna Lovegood lo hizo respingar al ser tomado por sorpresa. Se volvió a su contramaestre que lo miraba con atención, como si no se percatara de que Ginny estaba ahí con las cejas muy juntas. – Hermione ya encontró lo que buscaba.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto? – dijo levantándose y ayudando a Ginny a hacer lo mismo.

Luna asintió. Casi enseguida apareció Hermione con un enorme y antiguo libro en la mano - ¡esto es horrible! ¡Es tan difícil encontrar un libro de utilidad! Únicamente encontré este, pero no creo que nos sirva de mucho – reconoció con desconsuelo mientras Jack torcía el gesto.

- Se lo dije, pero usted no quiso escuchar. – le acusó Jack señalándole con el dedo.

- Peor es estar confiados en una brújula inservible.

Luna echó un vistazo al cinturón donde Jack ataba su brújula – a mi no me lo parece tanto – dijo sin que nadie le prestara la menor atención.

- Bien, entonces, vayamos en busca de Gibbs y la tripulación que aún esté en tierra y hagámonos a la mar. Mientras podría irme explicando que información de utilidad encontró.

Jack echó a andar. Hermione rodó los ojos, siguiendo a aquél hombre que la exasperaba, detrás de ella iban Ginny y Luna, cada cual sumida en sus pensamientos y con la vista en dos puntos distintos: Luna el cielo, Ginny, el lado opuesto del puerto. – Bien, pues encontré principalmente información sobre Calipso.

- Eso no me sirve, conozco a Calipso y con eso tengo.

- Pero nosotros no, y debo saber más para comprender un poco como pudo traernos hasta aquí y de que modo podemos recuperar nuestra magia.

- Fantástico niña, pero te olvidas de la Sirena de Fuego, a este paso resolveré yo sólo el enigma de cómo encontrarla y ustedes podrán olvidarse de nuestro trato.

- ¿Sería capaz de dejarnos atrapados en esta época sin brindarnos ayuda? – Inquirió Hermione para después responderse – claro que sería capaz, y eso, por supuesto, no me sorprendería.

- Pues yo no creo que tengan tantas ganas de regresar, hasta ahora no han sido de gran ayuda, a excepción de mi contramaestre, claro, pero los demás… por ejemplo, sus amigos, ¿qué se supone que están haciendo ahora? ¿Buscando damiselas con quienes relacionarse?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó Hermione escandalizada - ¡no todos son como usted!

Jack lanzó una risita socarrona mientras murmuraba – por supuesto que todos son como yo, cuando se trata de damiselas, no se puede ser distinto.

Hermione respingó tratando de seguirle el paso, pero al dar una vuelta, entre la muchedumbre, lo perdió de vista. - ¿Dónde se metió ese sujeto? – preguntó a Luna y Ginny, pero sus amigas, tampoco lo sabían.

* * *

- Agradecemos sus finísimas atenciones… Capitán, Señora Turner…

Murtogg y Mullroy se despidieron y bajaron deprisa en la pequeña barca que los llevaría hasta el puerto. Por comodidad y discreción, Will había decidido no acercar más de lo debido al Holandés Errante. Elizabeth Turner los vio alejarse con una media sonrisa – ese par de bribones, además de hacernos perder tiempo buscando un puerto que les agradara no dieron más datos útiles…

- Bien, aprovechemos para abastecer las bodegas en el menor tiempo posible, es imprescindible para zarpar cuanto antes y encontrar a Jack.

Bootstrap Bill hizo una pequeña reverencia y de inmediato fue a obedecer las órdenes de su capitán. Will observó con el catalejo el pequeño puerto a donde habían llegado. Sería bueno para él y su esposa bajar y estirar un poco las piernas. – Elizabeth, ¿qué te parece si nos escapamos un rato?

- Encantada de hacerlo, Capitán Turner. Usted manda y yo obedezco - aceptó Elizabeth juguetona extendiéndole la mano. Desde el momento de encontrarse, la Sirena de Fuego había acaparado sus pensamientos, pero quizá sería conveniente aprovechar un poco el tiempo juntos. Ocuparon otra balsa y se dirigieron al puerto. Al llegar decidieron caminar un poco por aquél sitio.

- Elizabeth – llamó Will con suavidad al tiempo que tomaba su mano - ¿no te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?

Ante la pregunta, Elizabeth respondió con asombro - ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- No lo sé, tal vez por que creo que no será muy divertido para ti ver a tu marido cada diez años. – Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos. Will adoraba a Elizabeth, y por supuesto se sentía correspondido, pero a veces, la inquietud le embargaba. Y esa era una de esas veces. Le inquietaba, de verdad, volver a encontrarse con Jack Sparrow y que Elizabeth dudara de su elección. Había una imagen que no podía borrarse de su mente. Era la de Jack y Elizabeth justo antes de que fuera devorado por el Cracken.

- No me importa esperar si vuelvo a verte – susurró Elizabeth con dulzura colgándose a su cuello. Se acercó para depositar un suave beso en los labios de su esposo, pero antes de hacerlo, algo llamó poderosamente su atención. - ¡Es Jack! - Exclamó más emocionada de lo que debería, soltando a Will e intentando darle alcance. Will la siguió, tratando de acallar las dudas de su pecho. - ¡Jack! ¡Jack! – llamaba Elizabeth.

El aludido se detuvo de golpe y se volvió con rapidez, abriendo los ojos sorprendido. - ¿Elizabeth? ¿Will? –

- ¡Jack, te hemos estado buscando! – Elizabeth llegó a su lado, sonriendo más de la cuenta. Will lo notó, pero prefirió pensar que era por la alegría de ver nuevamente a un viejo amigo, sólo eso.

- ¿Me buscaban? Vaya, esa sí que es una noticia – dijo remarcando sus palabras con gestos exagerados, como era común en él. – Me gustaría saber para qué… - dijo más a sí mismo, que al matrimonio que lo miraba atento.

- Jack, necesitamos tu brújula.

Era bastante directo. Jack enarcó una ceja ante tal desfachatez - ¿en serio? ¿Y qué les hace pensar que voy a prestárselas?

- Es un asunto de vida o muerte, Jack, y tu eres lo bastante buen hombre como para dejarnos a Will y a mi sin tu ayuda.

La voz susurrante y dulce de Elizabeth hizo que Will arrugara el ceño y por un segundo viera a Jack con desagrado. Jack lo notó enseguida y trató de parecer impasible. – Vaya señora Turner, es usted muy confiada, pero ¿saben? Tengo un asunto muy importante que atender y lamentablemente no puedo prestarles mi brújula.

- Intentas encontrar la Ciudad Perdida y para ello necesitas a la Sirena de Fuego. Lo sabemos Jack. - Jack hizo un gesto trágico ante el comentario de Will, murmurando entre dientes _"lo que me faltaba"_, por lo visto jamás podría salirse con la suya sin tener a alguien pisándole los talones. En ese momento Luna, Hermione y Ginny llegaron hasta a él.

– Le agradeceré que tenga la suficiente amabilidad para esperarnos – dijo Hermione con acritud cuando llegó a su lado.

Elizabeth miró a las tres chicas con recelo - ¿quiénes son ellas Jack? – preguntó modulando la voz lo más amable posible. Ginny enarcó una ceja con disgusto, y Luna miró atenta enfrente de sí algo que a nadie le interesaba. Jack sonrió, decidiendo presentar a las tres jóvenes. – Esta jovencita de cabello alborotado y de tan… _especial_ carácter es la señorita Granger. Esta preciosidad pelirroja que tengo a mi lado, es la señorita Weasley – dijo y Ginny se sonrojó mientras Elizabeth hacía un gesto indefinible – y esta… linda y… peculiar jovencita es la señorita Lovegood, mi contramaestre.

Will y Elizabeth parpadearon confusos, intercambiaron una mirada y luego Will aseguró – no estarás hablando en serio, Jack. – dijeron mientras Luna dirigía sus enormes y plateados ojos a Will Turner.

- ¿Eres amigo del Capitán? Pareces buena persona – preguntó y Will asintió observándola detenidamente.

- ¿En serio eres contramaestre?

- Ajá – respondió Luna – ayudo al capitán en lo que puedo, pero me hago un lío con el pescante…

- ¿Qué?

- Mi contramaestre ha querido decir sextante, ahora, si nos permiten, tenemos que hacernos a la mar. Will, Elizabeth, ha sido un gusto verlos y comprobar que se han convertido en un aburrido matrimonio… ¡qué calamidad! – dijo bajando la voz hasta terminar hablando consigo mismo, moviendo la cabeza con pesadumbre.

- Espera Jack – Will lo detuvo por el brazo hablándole con voz entre firme y suplicante – necesito tu ayuda. Necesito librarme de la maldición para poder estar con mi esposa y sabes muy bien que lo que estas buscando me proporcionará esa ayuda.

Jack arrugó el ceño consternado, ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera evitar siempre la presencia de otros en sus planes? Él no era un buen hombre, y no estaba dispuesto a compartir su triunfo. Si alguien tendría a la Sirena de Fuego, ese sería sin duda él. Iba a buscar el modo de no decírselos, pero tratando de quitarse a todos de encima, cuando la voz irritante de Hermione Granger lo sacó una vez más de quicio. – Disculpe, ¿se está refiriendo acaso a la Sirena de Fuego? – le preguntó a Will Turner y los ojos del joven capitán brillaron.

- Así es, señorita – dijo hablando con cautela – ¿y usted lo pregunta por…?

- Estamos ayudando al señor Sparrow – Jack crispó los puños moviendo los labios y formando la palabra "capitán", pero Hermione continuó con voz de sabihonda sin hacerle el menor caso – …a buscar esa dichosa estatuilla por… una conveniencia mutua, sólo que estamos atorados ante la inminente falta de información y visto que, ustedes parecen personas más decentes, o al menos con una simpatía hacia la higiene más perceptible, me gustaría saber si pudiéramos hacer una especie de intercambio y compartir lo que sabemos, para así armar el rompecabezas y terminar con este lío de una buena vez.

Will la estudió con fijeza, Hermione lo enfrentó muy seria. Algo debió infundirle confianza hacia ella porqué decidió hacer caso a sus palabras .- Para ser honestos señorita Granger – dijo mientras Jack volvía los ojos – mi esposa y yo no tenemos pista alguna más que la petición de Calipso.

- ¿Calipso? – Preguntó Hermione con un tonito crispado - ¿es decir, que cualquiera puede ver a Calipso con excepción de nosotros?

- ¿Cualquiera? – inquirió Elizabeth con reparos, para luego erguirse, orgullosa – no somos "cualquiera", para tu información jovencita, soy Elizabeth Turner, la Reina de los Piratas, y mi marido, Will Turner, es el honorable y valiente capitán del Holandés Errante.

- Perdón, no quise decir… - musitó Hermione apenada.

- Vamos Elizabeth, no seas tan dura – dijo Will tratando de equilibrar el asunto – no creo que esta jovencita haya querido decir nada malo, además, parece una buena persona.

- Oh, lo es – terció Luna – Hermione es muy honesta y con principios muy claros.

- Siendo así, creo entonces que tenemos mucho que hablar… ¿a tu barco o al mío? – le preguntó a Jack que tenía la cara más acongojada de su vida.

- Al mío – dejó escapar entre dientes con triste resignación.

* * *

La bodega del barco resultaba pequeña aunque los presentes no se hallaran tan a disgusto. Ya reunidos, la primera reacción de todos fue evaluarse mutuamente. Ron veía a Will Turner con desconfianza mal disimulada y Elizabeth dirigía a Hermione y a Ginny miradas recelosas, mientras esta última miraba alternadamente a Luna, que jugueteaba con su cuchillo, y a la Reina de los Piratas. Will, por su parte, tanteaba el terreno con Jack… y Jack, se preguntaba para sí por que demonios tenía tan mala suerte y por qué diablos Calipso, había mandado a medio mundo a la misma búsqueda que él. Hasta el Craken debía estar buscando a la Sirena de Fuego.

- Bien, sin más rodeos – Elizabeth tomó la palabra con autoridad y todos la escucharon con atención - estamos todos aquí reunidos por que estamos tras la pista de un mismo objeto: la Sirena de Fuego… ¿qué cosa es o dónde podemos conseguirla? Es algo que debemos averiguar, así como debemos llegar al acuerdo de lo que haremos una vez que esté en nuestras manos.

- Acuerdo… - Jack lanzó una risita irónica – olvidas Elizabeth, que la Sirena sólo concederá un deseo…

- No Jack, la que concederá el deseo es Calipso… - aclaró Gibbs mientras alguien gritaba afuera _"¿qué no era Neptuno?"_.

- ¡Esto es privado! – gritó Elizabeth y devolvió a Jack una mirada desafiante. – Si, es sólo un deseo, por eso debemos llegar a un acuerdo. Will y yo queremos que se rompa la maldición del Holandés, estos niños quieren… algo, y tú quieres llegar a la Ciudad Perdida.

- No somos niños – debatió Ginny con ojos llameantes, Harry puso una mano en su hombro y tomó la palabra.

- Debe haber un modo de pedir un deseo que nos convenga a todos, por lo pronto, mientras Hermione buscaba documentarse sobre Calipso, Ron y yo fuimos a investigar con resultados decepcionantes, nadie sabe nada de la Sirena de Fuego.

- Vaya novedad – remarcó Hermione con ironía. Harry levantó la mano para callar a su amiga y tomar de nuevo la palabra.

- Lo que si es verdad, y seguro ya todos se dieron cuenta de ello, es que Calipso pretende algo, y lo pretende con todos nosotros, de no ser así no nos hubiera metido en esto.

- ¿Qué podrá ser? – Se preguntó Will – no veo la relación de mandar a Jack, buscarnos a nosotros e involucrarlos a ustedes… en especial a ustedes, no parecen ser personas de mar.

- Tal vez quiera vengarse aún de los piratas – reflexionó Gibbs – y esto es una trampa.

- No, no creo, nosotros la ayudamos en cierta forma – debatió Will – tal vez sea que en la Ciudad Perdida se encuentre algo de su interés…

- ¿Y la maldición de su barco? – Preguntó Hermione – no tiene sentido, ¿en que se relacionaría la Ciudad Perdida con su maldición y con nuestra estancia aquí?

- Quiere a Davy Jones de regreso…- La voz de Jack se escuchó indiferente, había escuchado toda la charla en silencio sopesando su brújula. Reflexionaba tratando de unir cabos, pero aún faltaban muchas piezas.

- ¿A Davy Jones? Pensé que…

- Al caer al mar fue directo a parar al territorio de Poseidón – siguió Jack sin prestar atención a las palabras de Elizabeth, seguía pensando, con la brújula en sus dedos – quiere a la Sirena de Fuego para negociar su libertad.

- ¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver con ello? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos quién demonios es Davy Jones! – Protestó Ron con encono – para mí que esa diosa está chiflada como una cabra.

- Tal vez lo de nosotros fue un accidente provocado por el padre de Luna, recuerden que él la invocó. – Dedujo Ginny después de reflexionar un rato.

- ¿Y para que haría algo así? – preguntó Elizabeth intrigada - ¿para que esa persona invocaría a una diosa como Calipso?

Los chicos, con excepción de Luna que jugueteaba con un corcho de ron, intercambiaron una mirada. Por fin, Harry habló sintiéndose ridículo – para llegar al Caribe.

- ¿Invocar a Calipso para llegar al Caribe? – Preguntó Gibbs un tanto desconcertado - ¡para eso existen barcos!

A Jack no le convenía que aquellos chicos soltaran más información de la cuenta, tenía que intervenir – si claro, pero tal vez el padre de mi contramaestre pensara en una forma más cómoda y rápida de viajar, a saber… eso que importa, lo único importante es averiguar que hacer para encontrar a la Sirena… - abrió la brújula, la miró un segundo y luego la cerró consternado, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

- Tal vez encontrar a la Sirena de Fuego no sea una empresa tan difícil como lo creemos – murmuró Luna mientras deslizaba su dedo alrededor de sus ojos dejando una mancha oscura debajo de ellos como la de Jack.

- Luna, te… - le indicó Ron señalando sus ojos.

- El Capitán me enseñó a usar este modo de proteger mis ojos del terrible sol del desierto, hoy estamos en el mar, pero uno nunca sabe… – explicó mientras Will, Gibbs y Elizabeth intercambiaban una mirada de franca extrañeza. – cuando perdemos algo, recorremos los lugares por donde hemos pasado o solemos guardarlo comúnmente – continuó sin percatarse que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a ese modo tan peculiar de hablar – y no nos detenemos a pensar que ese objeto ha regresado a las manos del _todo_… y el _todo_ está frente a nuestros ojos. Sólo es necesario mirar bien. Eso le sucedió a Poseidón. Eso nos pasa a nosotros.

- Ajá, y eso significa… - dejó al aire Will mientras Jack miraba a Luna con una mirada fija e intensa.

- Tal vez Calipso no nos dio tantas pistas por que la Sirena se encuentra al alcance de nuestras manos. ¿Usted que cree Capitán? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Jack que no dejó de mirarla.

- Creo, mi querida contramaestre, que no debo arrepentirme de haberla nombrado tal. Bien… - Jack miró a su alrededor volviendo del ensueño – esta reunión se da por terminada.

- ¡Pero Jack! ¡Aún no sacamos nada en claro! – Elizabeth lo siguió mientras Jack empezaba a subir las escalerillas. Se detuvo un momento y entornó los ojos, murmurando sin que nadie lo pudiera oír, _"yo, sí"_. Reflexionó en algo y regresó sobre sus pasos.

- Con su permiso, tengo que arreglar asuntos personales con mi contramaestre. - Puso una sonrisa llena de dobles intenciones, tomó a Luna de la mano y la llevó consigo sin darle tiempo a los demás de protestar.

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese tipo? – preguntó Harry ofuscado después de salir de la sorpresa.

- Eso mismo nos preguntamos todos, Jack sabe algo y debemos averiguar que es… casi me atrevería a apostar que ya sabe como conseguir la estatuilla. – Aseguró Will completamente convencido.

- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Luna en todo esto? – preguntó Hermione confundida, tratando de encontrarle una razón convincente a la actitud de Sparrow. – No tiene lógica su modo de actuar…

- Olvídelo señorita, Jack Sparrow jamás ha actuado con lógica.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa a Will Turner y Ron tosió irritado – eso se ve a simple vista – echó un vistazo a todos como inseguro de lo que iba a decir – y si… - se aclaró la garganta, juntó valor y luego dijo - ¿y si ese sujeto quiere algo con Luna? - La mirada de todos se centró en menos de un segundó en él. Ginny, Harry y Elizabeth giraron la cabeza tan rápido que Ron se incomodó aún más. – Es una suposición. No se ve un buen sujeto.

- Bien, pues eso voy enseguida a averiguarlo – dejó escapar Ginny con los dientes apretados y dando con el puño en la mesa sobresaltando a todos. Después subió como bólido las escalerillas dejando todavía más confundidos a los que estaban ahí. Ron hizo el amago de ir tras ella.

- ¡Gin! ¡Ven acá!

- Déjala Ron, vamos a ver que averigua. – Hermione lo tomó por el brazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Will le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Gibbs y este se encogió de hombros. Elizabeth y Harry, en cambio, tenían la vista fija en la escalera.

* * *

Iba furiosa. La espada en su costado se bamboleaba al compás de sus pasos, ¿dónde se habrían metido esos dos? Se preguntaba mientras sentía la mirada de los marinos clavados en su figura, pero no le importaba. De buena gana se hubiera batido a duelo en ese instante con cualquiera de ellos y sólo por desahogar esa furia ridícula que nacía en su estómago. De pronto lo vio, cerca del mástil principal, pero no vio a Luna.

- Ah, señorita Weasley – murmuró Jack modulando la voz de manera sugerente en cuanto reparó en su presencia – veo que ha dejado a los otros guardados en la bodega.

- ¿Y Luna? – preguntó tosca, furiosa, mirando con ojos relampagueantes a Jack.

- Ah, mi contramaestre – Jack movió las manos ayudándose con ellas para elaborar una respuesta – la… mandé a descansar – dijo como si tal cosa.

- Mentira, usted dijo que quería hablar cosas personales con ella, ¿dónde la oculta? – Aunque quisiera, Ginny no podía (y no quería) bajarle al tono molesto de su voz.

Jack sonrió divertido – no en mi bolsa, eso se lo aseguro – murmuró y comenzó a invadir su espacio personal – bonito cabello, es suave y tiene ese aroma – dijo aspirando de él, logrando que Ginny sintiera el vértigo recorriendo su espalda.

- No juegue conmigo – Jack abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Ginny lo apuntó con su espada. Él le había enseñado a no despegarse de ella. Buena alumna. Y vaya carácter. Jack saboreaba el momento.

- Vaya, si yo fuera usted – tocó la espada con la punta de sus dedos y la desvió de su pecho – no tomaría así los cumplidos.

- ¿Y cuántos más le ha hecho a Luna? – escupió Ginny volviendo a apuntar a Jack sin titubeos.

Jack entrecerró los ojos y la miró como el gato que anticipa que se va a comer al ratón – parece ser, señorita Weasley, que usted está celosa.

Fue un balde de agua fría para Ginny. La aseveración de Jack la hizo reaccionar y su rostro se llenó de alarma y horror - ¡N…no! ¡Es… es sólo que… estoy preocupada por mi amiga!

- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Jack rodeándola en tanto Ginny bajaba la guardia – es una lástima que sea esa la razón de su enfado – se acercó para susurrarle al oído - sería una buena capitana de mi barco.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ginny volviéndose aterrada a Jack y sintiendo las piernas de gelatina. Iba a darse la vuelta para huir, pero justo en ese instante, Jack pudo percibir la presencia de Elizabeth viniendo de la bodega, así que hizo algo totalmente absurdo, jaló a Ginny por los hombros y le plantó un beso en los labios, rápido, sorpresivo. Ginny abrió los ojos a toda su magnitud y luego lo vio como si estuviera frente a una lluvia de gnomos con tutú. Detrás de ella, Elizabeth, había quedado petrificada.

* * *

- ¡Jack! ¿Puedo saber que estas haciendo? – La voz de Elizabeth se escuchó fuerte y clara. Ginny, al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, simplemente salió corriendo.

- Oh, lo siento, no pude contenerme – musitó Jack con calculada malicia.

- ¿Besaste a esa niña, Jack? ¿Cómo te atreviste? – Elizabeth realmente se veía consternada y furiosa.

- ¿Estás celosa? – preguntó Jack divertido.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es sólo que se trata de una niña!

- Eso… me parece… muy bien – Jack hablaba con pausas moviendo mucho las manos - porque no sería muy correcto señora Turner, que sintiera celos de alguien que no es su marido – su voz ronca estaba llena de cinismo - eso podría ser considerado como infidelidad- pensó y luego dijo con singular desfachatez - claro que yo no tengo prejuicios, y si pretendiera, señora Turner, serle infiel a su marido, bien podría hacer un pequeño sacrificio.

- Sueñas, Jack - respondió Elizabeth irónica pero un malestar se revolvía en su estómago.

- Bien, siendo así, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente en que al fin recupere el Perla Negra y este tenga una capitana por vías legales, ya es hora que exista una señora de Sparrow.

Elizabeth abrió la boca sorprendida, pero no pudo contestar. Jack aprovechó el momento y la dejó ahí, sin terminar de creer lo que había escuchado.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII.**

_Que trata de cómo se precipitan los acontecimientos, gracias a otro sujeto menos paciente que también se une a la misma búsqueda. _

Tenía las manos sudorosas, sentía la fuerza del vértigo adueñándose de sus entrañas. Sentía miedo y sentía una especie de alegría muy parecida a la que tenía que ver con las travesuras y besos dulces en los rincones. No era posible que hubiera sucedido. Las palabras de Jack retumbaban con fuerza demoledora dentro de su cerebro: "_sería una buena capitana de mi barco_". Las piernas de Ginny flaquearon recordando el fugaz beso. Eso era total y deliciosamente abrumador. Y lo peor es que no sabía como resolverlo.

* * *

La mirada dura de Elizabeth había hecho cosquillas en sus manos anticipando el triunfo que estaba a punto de saborearse. Jack sabía muy bien el camino que estaba recorriendo: Calipso y el Agua de la Vida. Y lo que dijera la brújula era todo lo que importaba. Casi había anticipado la presencia de Elizabeth a sus espaldas. Casi había anticipado el momento en que le dio alcance después de salir del estupor ocasionado por sus palabras, tomándolo por el hombro derecho y obligándolo a mirarla. Las palabras escaparon de sus labios como si hubiera premeditado todo aquello y las tuviera ya ensayadas. - ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que nunca te olvidaría? – murmuró con sorna viendo la cara aún estupefacta de Elizabeth Turner. No podía echarse atrás, tendría que llevar todo y a todos al límite.

- ¡Pe..pero Jack! ¡Es una… es… es tan sólo una niña! – pudo balbucear Elizabeth con los dientes apretados. Con la esperanza de que, de tanto repetirlo, la idea hiciera eco en el cerebro de Jack.

Jack la miró serio, pareció reflexionar y agachó la cabeza avergonzado – tienes razón – más, antes que Elizabeth cantara victoria, la levantó con cínica obviedad – pero puede resolverse – explicó como si no hablara de un absurdo - tomaré el agua de la eterna juventud y en algún tiempo me habrá alcanzado, sólo es cuestión de esperar.

Dio media vuelta dejando a Elizabeth más consternada aún, deletreando enfurecida la ofensa más grande que se le ocurrió mientras lo veía alejarse – pi…ra…ta.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó al lado de quién decía llamarse Elizabeth Turner, la encontró con la vista fija en completa conmoción. - ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó cortés y la mujer salió de su ensimismamiento.

- No – respondió cortante, pero Harry no se amilanó.

- ¿No? ¿Y el capitán Sparrow? ¿Y Luna?

- ¿Luna?

- Si, la contramaestre de este barco – señaló Harry a pesar de parecerle disparatada la idea.

- No sé – murmuró la reina de los piratas dando media vuelta sin prestarle más atención.

Harry se quedó un momento estático, mirando a Elizabeth Turner desaparecer detrás del castillo de Proa. La actividad en el barco no era tan intensa; por aquí y por allá se podían ver grupos de hombres jugando a las cartas o a los dados, bebiendo ron a grandes sorbos y disputándose alguna cosa sin importancia en pequeñas riñas que no llegaban a más. Eso era absurdo. No entendía bien a bien que estaba pasando pero era evidente que Jack Sparrow traía algo entre manos. Tampoco veía a Ginny por ningún sitio, ¿a qué estaban jugando todos?

* * *

- ¿Y bien? – La voz atronadora de Héctor Barbossa retumbó en los siete mares. El ave de Cotton comenzó a graznar con impaciencia.

- Bola de inútiles… wrack… bola de inútiles.

- Dile a esa ave que se calle o le meto un tiro – amenazó Barbossa a Cotton apuntando al ave con su pistola, sin embargo, el aludido sólo lo miró fijamente con indiferencia. Entonces Raggetti intervino.

- Le recuerdo Capitán que Cotton no puede hablar…

Barbossa entornó los ojos y bajó el arma maldiciendo con furiosa exasperación - ¡todos son una bola de inútiles! ¡Por culpa de tanta estupidez hemos perdido la pista de Jack Sparrow!

- Yo no lo creería así Capitán – murmuró un marino de color con sendos tatuajes en los brazos, mirando con el catalejo – he encontrado a dos pequeñas ratas que tal vez tengan algo que decirnos.

Barbossa dirigió la vista hacia la costa cercana en la cual no habían querido desembarcar para no tener más problemas. Presuroso, arrancó el catalejo de las manos del marino y miró a través de él. En la lejanía, distinguió dos figuras conocidas paseando por el muelle: Mullroy y Murtogg. Tal vez el marino tenía razón. Tal vez ellos sabían algo de Jack Sparrow…

* * *

No tuvieron tiempo de huir, antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba estaban rodeados por fieros hombres ya conocidos. Mullroy supuso que al final de cuentas morir no sería tan malo, si no decidían antes divertirse de forma cruel con ellos. Cuando tuvieron a Barbossa frente a frente perdieron un poco el color, pero no se amedrentaron, después de todo iban acostumbrándose a vivir con sobresaltos. Gritos y corretizas fueron apagándose poco a poco. Las personas del puerto habían huido ante la presencia de los temibles piratas.

- Vaya, volvemos a vernos – comenzó Barbossa y su aliento los golpeó con fuerza en el rostro – me pregunto, y espero resuelvan esa duda: ¿cómo es que aparecen en un sitio tan lejano de donde los abandonamos?

- Suerte sin duda, capitán – contestó Mullroy, y Barbossa terció el gesto.

- No creo en la suerte para las ratas… supongo que alguien los trajo hasta aquí.

- Un barco, Capitán, uno muy grande – contestó Murtogg y Barbossa se impacientó.

- Déjense de estúpidos rodeos, quiero saber si vieron a Jack Sparrow por este sitio… ¿acaso fue él el que los rescató?

- Oh, no señor, fueron Elizabeth y William Turner los que…

- ¿Elizabeth y Will Turner? – preguntó Barbossa extrañado pero analizando todo con rapidez asombrosa - ¡ellos también andan tras la Sirena de Fuego!

Murtogg rodó los ojos y le dio con los nudillos en la cabeza a su acompañante – tonto, cómo siempre hablas de más.

Barbossa cambió su expresión por una de satisfecho júbilo – bien, el matrimonio Turner no estaría en este sitio por nada… díganme, si es que no quieren ver sus cabezas rodar, ¿se encontraron aquí con Jack?

Murtogg y Mullroy decidieron que sus cabezas quedaban muy bien donde estaban. Se encogieron de hombros, después de todo, el lío que constantemente se traían Sparrow, el matrimonio Turner y Barbossa no iba a cambiar sólo por que ellos sacrificaran parte de su anatomía. – Se encontraron sí – comenzó Murtogg – partieron hacia el norte, si quiere usted saber.

Mullroy asintió y señaló con su brazo el rumbo. – Si se apresura podrá alcanzarlos antes del amanecer.

Barbossa, emocionado, gritó a su tripulación - ¡todos al barco! ¡Tras la pista de ese asqueroso traidor Jack Sparrow!

* * *

La noche llegó y con ella el incomodo de la cena. Todos se hallaban en la bodega, alrededor de la mesa testigo de la reunión primera de todos aquellos hombres y mujeres tan distintos, unidos por un solo fin: encontrar a la Sirena de Fuego. Después del altercado por el beso de Jack y Ginny, Elizabeth había decidido no decir nada, pero veía con ojos fulminantes al capitán. Jack, por su parte, saboreaba con singular deleite la frugal pero deliciosa comida especialmente preparada para recibir a los invitados. Idea de Luna, que se entusiasmaba con tener a Elizabeth y a Will ahí, por ser amigos del capitán.

- Vaya, al parecer hoy se esmeraron más en la cena… - opinó Ron sin mucho tacto.

Jack alcanzó a ver el reproche en los ojos de Hermione Granger hacia el pelirrojo y el sobresalto del mismo. Le hizo gracia no haberse dado cuenta antes. Ahora sabía la debilidad de esa insufrible jovencita. Bebió un enorme trago de su copa y luego respondió radiante – agradézcanlo a mi contramaestre, fue de ella la idea.

- Se me ocurrió después de salir de aquí con el Capitán. No teníamos mucho de que hablar y me fui a hacer los preparativos con el cocinero.

- ¿Por eso te desapareciste toda la tarde? – preguntó Harry comprendiendo.

Jack sonrió. Había sido una estrategia para que su contramaestre no siguiera hablando y pusiera en alerta a los demás. Aún no entendía como sus amigos no se habían dado cuenta de nada. Tal vez menospreciaran un poco el talento y la inteligencia de Luna Lovegood. Pero él no. Así que cuando sugirió veladamente algún modo de celebrar la llegada de Will y Elizabeth, la misma Luna había propuesto una cena para ellos. Ahora sería conveniente apartarla un poco de todos.

- Ginny, has estado muy callada, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Hermione cortés interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Jack. La pelirroja, dando un respingo, levantó la mirada negando asustada con la cabeza.

- Ginny, tal vez…

Pero no supieron lo que Hermione iba a decir, una voz de alarma cimbró la paz del momento. - _¡BARCO ENEMIGO A LA VISTA! _

Salieron disparados a cubierta. Los chicos, en total confusión, siguieron a Gibbs, Jack, Will y Elizabeth sin saber bien a bien de lo que se trataba. Cuando se asomaron por el borde del Hechizo de Mar, vieron las banderas típicas de un oscuro e imponente barco pirata.

- El Perla… - musitó Gibbs y a Jack le brillaron los ojos.

- Barbossa – susurró Will y Jack se puso en alerta.

- Guardemos la calma – ordenó – tal vez Barbossa q uiera negociar… ¿qué tan lejos nos sigue el Holandés? – preguntó a Will tratando de ver los recursos a la mano.

- No mucho, sólo le dije a mi padre que abastecieran las bodegas y que nos alcanzaran al amanecer.

- Falta mucho para eso – Jack miraba el Perla acercarse poco a poco. No habían disparado cañones y esa era una buena señal.

- Seguro viene por el mapa – comentó Elizabeth mirando de reojo a Jack – yo puedo negociar con Barbossa, no creo que se niegue a hacer un trato.

- No vas a hacer un trato con mi mapa. – Y Jack fue tajante. Pero meditó en la posibilidad de ello, tal vez no fuera tan mala idea. Al fin y al cabo el obtendría el deseo gracias a la Sirena de Fuego. Se acercó más a Gibbs y le susurró algo al oído. Este asintió y enseguida Jack se escurrió entre los presentes hasta perderse de vista. Los chicos, por su parte, observaban todo en silencio sin saber si podían intervenir.

El Perla pronto estuvo frente al Hechizo de Mar. Barbossa, asomándose por la borda con toda su tripulación atrás, habló con voz atronadora. - ¡Jack Sparrow! ¡Tenemos algo pendiente y será mejor que des la cara!

- ¡El Capitán Jack Sparrow solicita una audiencia con el capitán Barbossa, para negociar la pertenencia del mapa! – Respondió Gibbs y Barbossa puso cara de hastío.

- ¡Está bien, pero sin tretas! ¡Adviértanselo a Sparrow! – Evaluó la situación y en un segundo tomó una medida – abordaré con un grupo de hombres su barco, estando ahí la Reina de los Piratas, considero que todo se llevará sin juegos sucios. – Pronto estuvo en el Hechizo de mar tal y como lo había dicho. Un grupo de hombres malencarados, lo escoltaba de tal forma que eran evidentes los alcances a los que podría llegar Barbossa si era traicionado.

Cuando estuvo en la cubierta del Hechizo, advirtió que Jack brillaba por su ausencia – bien, ¿dónde está Jack?

- No he huido, si es lo que estás pensando – Los presentes se abrieron para dar paso a Jack. Cuando estuvo frente a Barbossa, soltó la más calculada de sus sonrisas - Héctor, que agradable sorpresa verte…

- No es agradable Jack, te robaste mi mapa…

Jack torció el gesto ante la aseveración del pirata. - Cuestión de enfoques, tú dices mi mapa, yo digo MI mapa.

- Vamos Jack… ese mapa me pertenecía porque con él te encontré, ¿o acaso se te olvida?

- Bien, Héctor, no peleemos por eso, hemos sido tan buenos amigos – dijo rodeándolo con un brazo y moviendo la mano libre frente a él – te propongo un trato, el mapa a cambio del Perla, puedes llevarte este barco, el Hechizo de Mar también es poderoso y bien resistirá la travesía.

- ¿Y tú Jack? – preguntó Barbossa con cínica incredulidad.

- ¿Yo? Yo puedo vivir sin ser inmortal, ¿inmortalidad para qué, si no hay nadie a tu lado?

- Me conmueves Jack – aseguró Barbossa quitando su brazo – pero olvidas que te conozco como la palma de mi mano y te advertí que no quería juegos sucios.

- Me ofendes, Héctor, yo no podría engañarte con juegos sucios nun…

- Estás en busca de la Sirena de Fuego – interrumpió Barbossa a Jack y este se quedó un segundo con la boca abierta.

- La Sirena de Fuego, pequeño detalle… pero tu quieres el Agua de la Vida.

- Y es casi imposible llegar a ella, a no ser por un deseo concedido por Calipso.

"_¿Qué no era Poseidón?"_ Preguntó alguien que fue sofocado al instante. Jack sabía que la estrategia del barco y el mapa ya no rendiría frutos. ¿A quién más habría enviado Calipso en busca de la Sirena de Fuego? Ojeó el mar, tal vez el Craken estuviera por ahí y se les uniera pronto.

- Bien, sin tretas – esta vez fue la voz de Elizabeth la que se escuchó – al parecer todos estamos detrás de lo mismo, tal vez, podríamos buscar la forma de pedir un deseo que nos beneficie a todos.

- Sabes bien Elizabeth Turner que eso no será posible. Jack y yo queremos el agua. Me imagino que ustedes quieren romper el hechizo del Holandés…

- ¿Entonces que propones, Barbossa? – preguntó Will encarando al fiero capitán.

- Qué el más fuerte y valeroso sea quién se quede con el mapa, el Perla y el deseo de la Sirena de Fuego – no bien había terminado de decir esto, cuando apuntaba a Jack con su espada. Al instante Gibbs, Elizabeth, Will y varios hombres lo imitaron apuntándose unos a otros. Jack sacó la suya al último, aturullado por todo aquello, aunque no sabía muy bien a quién apuntar y había terminado apuntando a Gibbs. Cuando este lo miró con advertencia, dirigió la espada a Barbossa.

- Vaya, veo que será más difícil de lo que parece, pero creo poder vencerlos a todos – murmuró Barbossa con regocijo.

Harry, que hasta ese momento se había quedado estático al igual que sus amigos, decidió que para ganar el deseo, el también tenía que lanzarse al ruedo. Sacó su espada no sin cierta torpeza, y apuntó a Barbossa, logrando que todos lo miraran sorprendidos, incluyendo al torvo pirata. Al ser seguido por los demás, aún Luna y Hermione que no tenían espada y que utilizaron lo primero que encontraron, fue que Barbossa se percató de ellos.

- ¿Puedo saber quienes son estos jovencitos?

- Soy Harry Potter – respondió ahora con seguridad – ellos son Ginny, Luna, Hermione y Ron, y también estamos tras la Sirena de Fuego.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y porqué mejor no van a casa a jugar con mami y papi? – Preguntó Barbossa divertido, lo cual sublevó a Harry.

- Somos más valientes de lo que supones y menos niños de lo que piensas. Necesitamos el deseo de la Sirena de Fuego, pero estoy con Elizabeth, deberíamos buscar la forma de no pelear, tal vez en verdad haya un deseo que nos beneficie a todos.

- Jack… - comenzó Barbossa impaciente – deberías empezar a elegir a tus amigos, cada vez los buscas más raros.

- Ellos también están en esto, Héctor, y no puedo negarles el derecho a luchar por su deseo. – Jack fue bastante categórico, tanto, que hasta Hermione lo miró un segundo con admirable sorpresa.

- Yo creo que deberíamos bajar las armas, comienzo a cansarme – murmuró Luna y Jack enseguida hizo caso a sus palabras.

- Estoy con mi contramaestre, yo también ya me cansé.

Poco a poco fueron bajando las armas, midiéndose entre ellos, aún inseguros. - ¿Tu contramaestre? - preguntó Barbossa, extrañado - ¿a qué estás jugando, Jack?

- Oh, el Capitán puede contarle todo, incluso puede hablarle de nosotros, tiene nuestro permiso – aseveró a Luna clavando en Barbossa su mirada distraída y confundiéndolo un poco con ello. – Tal vez así el señor comprenda y pueda hacer el trato con el Capitán Sparrow.

Nadie entendía que se proponía Luna, pero Jack sí. En cualquier momento iba a besarla. Adoraba a esa niña y en toda su inmortalidad se dedicaría a hablar de ella. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Le estaba dando tiempo para pensar las cosas. No tenía ningún plan, ni idea de lo que hacer, pero aprovecharía esos momentos que Luna le brindaba para dar un golpe maestro. Oh, sí. Seguro lo haría. Sabía que Luna confiaba en él y no iba a defraudarla. Se asustó un poco ante esa repentina actitud. - Bien Barbossa, sígueme… - dijo aclarándose la voz.

- ¿Y nosotros qué? – preguntaron a la vez Elizabeth y Will.

- Tal vez sería prudente un representante de cada grupo – opinó Hermione muy sabia.

Jack rumió. También utilizaría toda su inmortalidad para tratar de superar la experiencia de haber conocido a Hermione Granger. Iba a elegir quienes representarían a los otros dos, pero Barbossa se le adelantó – bien, tú Will vienes con nosotros y… - recorrió a los chicos con la vista, entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en Ron – y tú chico pelirrojo, pareces leal, vienes también.

- Ah, yo habría preferido a Pitter y Elizabeth.

- Tú opinión no cuenta Jack, ahora andando, vayamos allá – dijo Barbossa y señaló el castillo de Proa.

Jack echó a andar precedido de Ron, Will y Barbossa. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decirles, pero tenía que encontrar el modo de distraer a Barbossa y pronto. Tenía que encontrarlo.


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

_Que trata de cómo se encuentra la prueba fehaciente de que el amor es ciego y sordo y de que en gustos se rompen géneros._

La sal de la brisa nocturna se adhería a su piel, mientras sus labios saboreaban el gusto del mar. Los cabellos ondeaban bajo la luz de la luna de forma ligera dando constancia de que no eran estatuas las que se encontraban en el castillo de Proa. Frente a frente, con el gesto serio y atento, esperaban a que Jack Sparrow por fin hablara. Will y Barbossa desconfiaban. Ron no entendía. El suave balanceo del barco aseguraba que el tiempo aún no se había detenido.

- ¿Y bien Jack? – La voz de Barbossa desgarró casi con brutalidad el silencio adornado con el ruido del oleaje. Will entrecerró los ojos y Ron paseó la mirada de uno a otro, esperando.

Jack carraspeó, tendría que aventarse de cabeza al abismo, arriesgarlo todo en un tropel de palabras. Sonrió con más seguridad de la que sentía en esos momentos. Tentaría una vez más a la suerte. Siempre había sido una buena amiga. – Conocí a estos jovencitos en Isla Tortuga… - comenzó sin titubeos – estaban perdidos y sin saber en que lugar habían caído. Al parecer habían perdido la memoria – Ron le dirigió una mirada llena de asombro, pero disimuló en el acto, escuchando, no sabía a donde se dirigía aquél hombre o que pretendía, pero sabía que por lo pronto sería mejor estar callado, a pesar de no confiar en él. Le parecía tan ambiguo. – Lo único que sabían era que tenían que encontrar a la Sirena de Fuego para volver a casa.

Barbossa no se molestó en fingir que no se tragaba aquél cuento – claro Jack, y me dirás que ese es tu principal interés para encontrar a la Sirena.

No había nada como mezclar la verdad con la mentira, ambas se convertían en una masa informe, haciendo difícil saber donde terminaba una y empezaba la otra. A Jack le había funcionado otras veces, y quizás esta no sería la excepción. – Oh, no… por supuesto. Mi interés, como te imaginarás, es conseguir el Agua de la Vida y ser inmortal, supe de la existencia de la Sirena por Calipso. Quiere encontrarla para devolvérsela a Poseidón y recuperar a su Amado Davy Jones, tú sabes, es tan romántica, al fin y al cabo mujer.

- Ajá, ¿y no te dio más pistas? – volvió a preguntar el fiero pirata con tono burlón y condescendiente.

Jack tanteó el terreno, no sabía si ellos tenían conocimiento sobre el medallón. – No, solamente me dijo que era misteriosa, hechicera… en fin, todos esos calificativos que le se pueden asignar a una sirena de cualquier tipo.

- No sé que pretende Calipso – murmuró Will después de meditar un rato, fijando la vista en los demás, que se hallaban al otro lado del barco, siguiendo sus movimientos con la vista como queriendo averiguar de lo que hablaban. – A nosotros tampoco nos dio pistas, ¿y a ti? – preguntó a Barbossa.

Barbossa hizo una mueca y respondió – tampoco, y ¿bien? – Inquirió impaciente - ¿nos dirás al fin aquello tan importante? ¿O me dirás que por estas bagatelas nos hiciste hablar en privado?

- Por supuesto que no, es… bueno, no sé como decirlo…

- Sabes donde está la Sirena, Jack, admítelo – soltó por fin Barbossa sin más preámbulos.

Lejos de sorprenderse, Will corroboró aquella aseveración – a mi también me da esa impresión, aunque no sé aún que te impida llegar a ella. Tal vez nosotros, y sólo nos tienes aquí para distraernos.

Ron esta vez no se molestó en disimular su sorpresa, ¿cómo podía saber aquél hombre la ubicación de la Sirena? ¿Tal vez por el medallón? Arrugó la ceja con disgusto, entonces aquél sujeto pretendía traicionarlos, y ellos tan crédulos creyendo en que los ayudaría. La próxima vez escucharía con más atención las advertencias de Hermione. - ¡Oiga! ¡Eso no es justo! – Dijo enojado - ¡usted pretendía engañarnos!

- Claro que no, sé tanto de la Sirena como ustedes, no he podido localizarla.

- ¿Y tú brújula?

Jack se removió inquieto, esperaba que no hicieran esa pregunta – no sirve – se apresuró a decir, pero Barbossa se la arrebató en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Por supuesto que sirve Jack, te muestra lo que más deseas… - la apretó en sus manos y sonrió burlón – podría yo abrirla, pero me mostraría el lugar donde se encuentra el mapa; veamos mejor que es lo que más desea en estos momentos el capitán Jack Sparrow.

- No, yo no… - intentó decir al tiempo que Barbossa abría la brújula y se la arrojaba. Jack la atrapó mecánicamente, mientras Will y el rudo pirata se apresuraban a observar el resultado. Ron se quedó estático, frente a ellos, dando la espalda a quienes se encontraban esperando, sin comprender bien a bien que pretendían aquellos hombres. Los vio arrugar el ceño, mirar enfrente de sí, mover los ojos siguiendo algo, extrañados, en tanto el Capitán Sparrow ponía cara de circunstancias, parecía esperanzado y, si Ron no lo conociera, diría que hasta nervioso.

- ¿Qué significa esto Jack? – Barbossa dirigió su mirada al capitán , tal parecía que en cualquier momento iba a morderlo si lo sacaba de quicio, cosa que quizás estaba logrando, sus ojos brillaban con una advertencia de peligro.

- Les dije que no servía – respondió Sparrow mirando un poco apenado a Barbossa.

- ¿Porqué señala…? – preguntó Will apuntando algo con la diestra sin terminar la pregunta.

- Quiero recuperar el Perla, y tener al fin una capitana. – Dijo con un dramático suspiro.

Will respingó y Barbossa entornó los ojos. - ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó con desconfianza.

- Es mi prometida. – Soltó a bocajarro Jack, mirando a uno y otro como evaluando su reacción.

- ¿Es una broma Jack? – preguntó Barbossa con hastío.

- ¡Por supuesto que no es una broma! – Exclamó Jack con gesto ofendido - simplemente me he enamorado..

Barbossa enarcó una ceja y lanzó un ruidito burlón – tu no puedes enamorarte Jack, va en contra de tu naturaleza hacerlo – le apuntó con la espada al tiempo que decía – algo tramas y quiero saber que es.

- Ya te lo dije Héctor, quiero una capitana para mi barco – dijo Jack sin inmutarse – ella es mi prometida, lo que más deseo en estos momentos es estar a su lado, y por eso la brújula no sirve.

- ¿Y quién rayos es su prometida? – Preguntó Ron esperando que la respuesta fuera cualquiera menos…

- Tú hermana.

- ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Estalló sorprendido, furioso, con los ojos abiertos como platos y con las orejas rojas.

Jack no pareció asustarse mucho por ello - Ya sabes… el amor… a veces es tan impredecible… nos comprometimos en la tarde, con un beso… Elizabeth es testigo.

Ron boqueó por instantes que le parecieron eternos, intentando decir algo y atragantándose con su propia sorpresa e ira.

Barbossa miró a Ron y luego a Jack, rodó los ojos y guardó su arma.- Bien Jack, dejémonos de tonterías, quizás sea el aire nocturno el causante de semejante delirio. Quedemos en algo: mañana, por la mañana, cuando estés más en condiciones de hablar, nos dirás como encontrar a la Sirena de Fuego, por las buenas o por las malas. – Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los demás, Will, compadeciéndose un poco, arrastró consigo a Ron que aún no podía salir de su estupor. Cuando nadie lo veía Jack sonrió triunfal, por lo pronto, había logrado distraerlos.

* * *

Ron seguía atónito, sin alcanzar a comprender bien a bien que era lo que pasaba. Si caminaba era porqué el otro sujeto menos desagradable lo llevaba, arrastrándolo por la manga de la camisa. Reaccionó en cuanto Ginny estuvo frente a su vista, pero desgraciadamente, no de la mejor manera. Sintió la ira subiendo por su cara y encaminó sus furiosos pasos a su hermana.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Te has vuelto loca? - le increpó haciendo que todos se volvieran a verlo desconcertados – ¡Mamá va a matarme, porque claro, de alguna forma terminaré teniendo la culpa!

- Ron, ¿qué…? – Intentó decir Hermione ante el desconcierto de Ginny, pero Ron, furioso, siguió hablando sin prestar oídos a los demás.

- ¿Es qué siempre te comportarás así? ¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Eres…!

- ¿De qué diablos hablas? – dijo por fin Ginny, con las mejillas encendidas por la rabia.

- ¡DE TU COMPORTAMIENTO, DE ESO HABLO!

Ginny negó sin comprender, sorprendida ante la actitud de su hermano – mira Ron, ya te dije que no sé de qué rayos hablas ni a que comportamiento te refieres… - dijo tratando de mantener el control, sus manos temblaban por la ira y la vergüenza.

Ron lanzó una risita irónica. – Al que siempre has tenido. No te conformas con estarte besuqueando con Michael Corner, ni con Dean… ni…

- ¡Cállate ya, Ron, me estás avergonzando! – Ginny tomó por un segundo su varita, pero al instante recordó que no servía de nada, así que tomó la espada y lo apuntó con ella. - ¡No sé porqué siempre te comportas así conmigo! ¿Pero sabes algo? ¡Ya me cansaste!

Ron iba a decir algo, pero Harry había decidido intervenir – Ron, ya basta. - Dijo poniéndose frente a él. Ron pareció reaccionar, miró a los demás, que lo veían con sorpresa y reproche.

- Sabes que no digo mentiras. – Murmuró Ron ofuscado y Ginny se sublevó.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – dijo abalanzándose a su hermano, pero Elizabeth y Hermione la detuvieron.

- ¡Espera Ginny! ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Ante las palabras de Hermione, Ginny guardó su espada y salió corriendo, totalmente ridiculizada e intentando contener las lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir.

* * *

- Bien, estás querellas familiares no me interesan – Barbossa había sido testigo de todo aquello, observando con ojos fríos a la llamada Ginny – eh, señor…

- Weasley – soltó en un bufido, Ron.

- Weasley – completó Barbossa – lo entiendo, si estuviera yo en su lugar, quizás haría lo mismo… lo cual no averiguaré porque no tengo hermanas… bien, es hora de irme. Jack, espero tu respuesta al amanecer.

- Por supuesto, Héctor, por supuesto, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- No te molestes Jack, conozco el camino, además, intuyo que tendrás mucho que hablar con este jovencito.

- Ah, sí, claro… - aceptó Jack y sonrió ampliamente. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Barbossa se dirigió al otro lado del barco, sus hombres poco a poco empezaron a descender. Entonces llegó el momento esperado, Jack y los otros concentraron su atención en aquél chico pelirrojo. Dio una orden muda a sus hombres y se escurrió en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

- Eso no estuvo nada bien – le señaló Jack a Ron y este le respondió con una mirada incendiaria. – No deberías odiarme, siendo que pronto seremos parte de la misma familia.

Todos lo miraron intrigados, todos menos Will y Elizabeth, quienes tenían un gesto de incredulidad y exasperación respectivamente. – No me digas que… - soltó Elizabeth, dando la impresión de que podría lanzarlo a los tiburones en cualquier instante.

- Así es Elizabeth… voy a casarme.

Gibbs, Hermione y Harry abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, hasta Luna mostró un interés ligeramente más grande de lo que era común en ella. - ¿Con quién, si se puede saber? – Preguntó Hermione temiendo la respuesta.

- ¡Con Ginny! ¡Intenta casarse con Ginny! ¡Dice que se comprometieron esta tarde con un beso! – explotó Ron y Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza negando ofuscada.

- Esta usted loco – indicó tratando de ser razonable – por supuesto que Ginny no va a casarse con usted.

- ¿Porqué? No soy un mal partido, tengo un barco, una brújula ¡y una bodega repleta de ron! – Jack abrió los brazos para enfatizar aún más sus palabras. Todo le parecía tan maravilloso. Las cosas se habían dado de la forma más sencilla. Que buscaran la Sirena de Fuego, el tendría a Ginny Weasley en sus manos y con eso bastaba.

- Las bodas son bonitas – murmuró Luna sin dejar de ver a Jack con curiosa insistencia – pero me parece que Ginny aún es muy joven, aunque quizás lo que…

- No tenemos tiempo que perder, contramaestre… - la interrumpió Jack – hay que planear la mejor boda que se haya dado en altamar y que será recordada en tiempos venideros.

- Yo no sé planear bodas – aseguró Luna, pero Jack le dijo convencido.

- No importa, confío en usted y por ahora sólo hay que pensar en ello. – Diciendo esto la tomó por un brazo y la arrastró tras de sí alejándola de los demás. Tenía que tener a Luna ocupada, lo suficiente para mantenerla un buen tiempo alejada de sus amigos. Sus planes iban viento en popa y no iba a dejar cabos sueltos, y mucho menos a Luna Lovegood, que era el más importante de ellos.

* * *

- Ahora sí creo que Jack ha enloquecido – Gibbs lucía preocupado. De todas las ideas descabelladas que se le ocurrían a su capitán, la de casarse era la peor y más absurda de todas. Y peor aún, pretendía hacerlo con una extraña jovencita. No sabía si aún comprendía a Jack Sparrow. No sabía si aún irían tras la Sirena de Fuego o el Agua de la Vida. Lo único que sabía era que todo aquello iba a terminar muy mal. Will y Elizabeth no dijeron más, observaban a Harry y Hermione tratando de tranquilizar a Ron, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que Ginny no sería tan absurda como para casarse con un tipo mucho mayor que ella. Ron no parecía muy convencido y seguía maldiciendo entre dientes.

* * *

La encontró sollozando y enjugándose las lágrimas debajo de las escaleras del castillo de Proa. No había nadie por ahí y eso era un regalo de la fortuna. Ya sabría Jack lo que sucedía con quienes se atrevían a burlarse de él.

- No debería hacer caso de su hermano – murmuró sobresaltando a Ginny quién lo miró por un segundo, asustada.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó recelosa, no confiaba en ese sujeto malencarado.

- Digamos que vengo por algo que me sirva para hacer a Jack pensarlo mejor antes de intentar engañarme.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Ginny a la defensiva, levantándose como impulsada por un resorte. Aquello no pintaba nada bien. Ese sujeto traía algo entre manos. Su sonrisa burlona se lo corroboró - ¡pretende traicionar al capitán!

- Digamos que sólo voy a aplicar la ley del Talión, ojo por ojo…

- ¡Pero el capitán habló con usted! ¡Tenemos que buscar la mejor forma de resolver el asunto de la Sirena de Fuego y obtener un deseo que nos beneficie a todos!

- Si claro… ¡y después podemos hacer una enorme fiesta en altamar donde celebremos la alegría de habernos conocido! Puedo invitar a mis hombres, si gusta… - Barbossa desbordaba ironía. Ginny sintió miedo, no sabía de lo que era capaz aquél hombre. Decidió no hacer evidente su apuro, se comportaría valiente. Ningún muggle, por muy pirata que fuera, la vencería.

- Usted… usted no sabe lo que es el honor – farfulló Ginny enojada. Barbossa pareció divertido.

- Mira niña, esto no tiene nada que ver con el honor, es cuestión de obviedad.

- ¡Claro que tiene que ver! ¡Son hombres de mar y como tales deben de comportarse! ¡No permitiré, siendo obviedad o falta de honor, que se salga con la suya!

Levantó su espada, sacando valor de donde pudo, apuntando a Barbossa con decisión; éste rodó los ojos perdiendo la calma y enseguida apuntó hacia Ginny con una especie de pequeña flauta. Algo se clavó en el cuello de la pelirroja y antes de perder por completo la conciencia, sintió como Barbossa la sostenía para que no cayera.

- Lo siento señorita Weasley – dijo Barbossa llevando el cuerpo de Ginny sobre los hombros – pero habla usted demasiado.

* * *

- Entonces quiero el mejor de los vestidos, en cuanto lleguemos a puerto tu le ayudarás a Ginny a elegirlo… no vendría mal que eligieras también el tuyo. No sé si invitar a la señorita Granger, preferiría no hacerlo…

- ¿No es ese el Capitán Barbossa? Lleva cargando algo… - Luna interrumpió las divagaciones festivas de Jack. Había descubierto la pequeña balsa alejándose del Hechizo.

Jack fijó la atención en la balsa, con un gesto aburrido primero, que se fue transformando poco a poco en uno de sobresalto. Observó mejor. Aquél bulto parecía una persona. Una persona de cabello rojo. Con mil demonios marinos. Era Ginny Weasley.

- ¡SE ROBAN A MI PROMETIDA! – gritó corriendo por el borde del barco alarmando a todos. Barbossa era sin duda la peor de las ratas traidoras que había conocido en su vida.

* * *

- ¡Mi hermana! – Ron, desesperado al comprender la magnitud del grito de alarma del capitán, buscaba la forma de ir por Ginny. Harry, Luna y Hermione le ayudaban mirando a uno y otro lado del barco. Era imposible saltar desde esa altura sin lastimarse. En tanto Barbossa había logrado salvar la distancia entre los dos barcos, lo vieron subir con Ginny a cuestas, para después dejársela a Raggetti. Entonces los enfrentó y habló a grandes voces para hacerse escuchar. El mar estaba en calma así que pudieron hacerlo claramente.

- ¡JACK SPARROW! ¡TE ESPERO AL AMANECER EN LA ISLA DE LA MUERTE PARA QUE ME DIGAS DONDE ENCONTRAR A LA SIRENA DE FUEGO! ¡PERO ESTA VEZ NADA DE TRUCOS! ¡O DE LO CONTRARIO…! – Apuntó a Ginny con su espada, Ron palideció y Jack decidió en un segundo. Tenía que poner a la joven a salvo.

- ¡MUY BIEN! – Respondió con firmeza - ¡AL AMANECER EN LA ISLA DE LA MUERTE! ¡PERO DEJA A GINNY A SALVO Y FUERA DE LAS MANOS DE ESOS BRIBONES!

- ¡NO TE APURES JACK! ¡GINNY WEASLEY QUEDARÁ EN EXCELENTES MANOS! - Aquellos hombres comenzaron a carcajearse lanzando a la joven miradas lascivas. Ron palideció aún más y pronto el Perla se puso en movimiento. Barbossa les dijo adiós con la mano, por lo pronto no había más que esperar a que el amanecer llegara y que Jack Sparrow realmente tuviera el modo y el interés de salvarla. El Hechizo quedó en silencio. Cada uno, a su modo, ponía su mente a trabajar en un plan imposible para lograr recuperar a Ginny.


	10. Capítulo X

Mil disculpas por la enoooorme tardanza del capítulo, pero por fin aquí está. Un poco más largo que los otros, pero agradeceré sus comentarios.

Elvisa: a mi también me gustan personaje y actor. Por supuesto voy a llegar al final de la historia y espero que tú hagas lo mismo. Saludos!

Gin- Kamelot: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y aunque en si este no es un fic de romance, no puedo evitar hacer guiños a mi pareja favorita del potterverso. La historia ya casi llega a su fin, así que por dejarla a medias, no te preocupes.

wendy vanessa: Lamentablemente la historia no se presta mucho para un Harry/Luna y no me gustaría forzarla, pero he hecho guiños. Tengo otra historia aparte, con esa me desquitaré!

Perse B.J.: Ya casi, ya casi Hermione y Jack sentirán, si no simpatía, al menos respeto mutuo…

Hinata Weasley: Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Lo que me dices de Hermione y la pelea en Isla Tortuga, puede llevar mucho de cierto, pero pensé en la Hermione que rompe reglas y se sale de sus esquemas, esa que le dio una bofetada a Malfoy y que lanzó una parvada de canarios asesinos a Ron. Supongo que los chicos son convencidos por Luna para viajar…y que Xenophilius piensa en el traslador para infundirles más confianza en el viaje. Checaste lo de los nombres de los capítulos! Mereces un fic por eso! Bien, espero te animes a escribir tu historia y estaré encantada de leerla. Saludos.

**Capítulo X.**

_**Que trata sobre planes fallidos para un desastroso rescate, mientras alguien más llega para hacer algo que decidirá el rumbo de las cosas.** _

El horizonte se tiñó en unas cuantas horas de rojo y la primera imagen que dejó ver el nuevo día hacía ver que ninguno de ellos había conciliado el sueño. Jack daba vueltas de un lado a otro, ¿por qué Barbossa había decidido raptar a Ginny? ¿Sospecharía que todo era una treta? Tenía que rescatarla a como diera lugar y en eso los niños raros tendrían que ayudarle. La Isla de la Muerte se hallaba casi frente a sus ojos. El problema no sería llegar, sino ver que diablos iba a decir sobre la Sirena de Fuego.

- El Holandés está aquí, podemos caer de sorpresa a Barbossa – opinó Will sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Él tampoco entendía porque todo el lío aquél con Ginny Weasley. Aunque una sospecha absurda martilleaba insistente en su cabeza.

- No serviría, eso es lo que Barbossa debe estar esperando.

- Pero rescatará a mi hermana, ¿no? ¡Usted la metió en ese lío! – Tal para cual. El pelirrojo era tan irritante como Hermione Granger. No sabía como se podían soportar. Jack trató de ser lo más comprensivo posible.

- Por supuesto que la rescataré, idearé un plan y…

- Hay un naufragio, capitán – murmuró una voz dulce. Luna Lovegood, miraba el horizonte hacia un punto lejano del barco.

Jack fijó su vista hacia los restos de un navío que flotaban en el agua de forma muy pertinente. La suerte estaba de su lado aunque, sospechaba, no era tan simple. Se encogió de hombros, si el naufragio estaba ahí habría que aprovecharlo. Haciendo trabajar su mente con sorprendente audacia, se le ocurrió un plan, descabellado, pero plan al fin y al cabo. De reojo estudió a Pitter y Weasley. Tal vez funcionara la idea que se le estaba ocurriendo. – Gibbs – llamó. El hombre se acercó presuroso y Jack le indicó algo al oído. Gibbs arrugó el ceño con desconcierto, pero asintió. Se acercó a Elizabeth hablándole en susurros. Esta movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, con un gesto de extrañeza, pero siguió a Gibbs hasta que se perdieron de vista. Los demás seguían todo aquél misterio con una gran interrogante en la cara.

- ¿Qué planeas, Jack? – preguntó Will sin entender porqué necesitaban a su esposa.

- Espera y verás – dijo Jack mientras estudiaba descaradamente a Harry y Ron. Los rodeaba, les levantaba un brazo, les levantaba el otro, los miraba de forma incómoda a los ojos, muy cerca de sus rostros. Ambos chicos comenzaron a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Puedo saber que busca? – preguntó Ron después de que Jack intentara revisarle los pies.

- Busco… - dijo moviéndose con el vaivén que exasperaba y mareaba a Ron – la forma de llegar a la Isla de la Muerte y rescatar a tu hermana.

- ¿En nosotros? – Para Harry ese hombre sencillamente estaba loco, pero no podía dejar de sentir cierta confianza en sus tácticas, era… no sabría especificarlo. Vamos, ni siquiera tenía una razón a la mano para explicar el porque de esa confianza.

Elizabeth y Gibbs regresaron pronto con algo en brazos. Parecía ropa. – Muy bien Jack, aquí está lo que me pediste.

- No entiendo para que quieres esto – Elizabeth dejó caer la ropa. Will la revisó extrañado.

- ¿Ropa de mujer?

Jack la recogió lentamente, quitándole a Will un corsé especialmente primoroso, mientras respondía – así es, la necesitamos.- Dio la vuelta topándose con Hermione. Esta le miró con censura.

- ¡No pienso ponerme algo así! – Protestó. - ¡Es denigrante!

- Para tu información, parte de esa ropa es mía. – Los ojos de Elizabeth brillaban peligrosamente. Will negó y la tomó de la mano.

- Elizabeth, por favor.

Ambas mujeres se dedicaron una mirada nada amistosa, pero Jack supuso que ya había escuchado suficiente y no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. – No es para usted señorita Granger, ni para mi contramaestre, por si lo estaba considerando.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Ron y Jack se volvió a verlo con una enorme sonrisa de entendimiento. Ron comprendió horrorizado - ¿pretende que Harry y yo usemos esto?

- Exacto – apuntó Jack caminando alrededor de ellos y dándoles la ropa - usen esto para hacerse pasar por parte del naufragio, como bellas damiselas, mientras los demás intentamos rescatar a mi prome...

- ¡No voy a vestirme como mujer! – vociferó Ron y Jack contestó con sorna.

- Bien, es tu hermana la que está en juego.

- ¡Pero usted pretende casarse con ella! - Trató de protegerse, el pelirrojo.

- Prometidas hay muchas, hermanas creo que es la única.

- Yo tampoco entiendo, podemos ser nosotras las que… - comenzó Hermione, pero Jack, haciendo un mohín de exasperación, trató de hacerle ver las cosas.

- No vamos a arriesgarlas, además los hombres de Barbossa las vieron y las reconocerían a mil leguas de distancia. Es sólo para entretenerlos, en tanto nosotros rodeamos la isla y caemos por sorpresa.

- ¿Y los dejará solos?

Jack levantó la mano como apoyo, antes de justificar que sólo fueran ellos dos, pero la mirada dura de todos los presentes, lo hizo cambiar de idea. – Bien, yo iré con ellos para salvaguardar sus espaldas, pero… y es un pero muy bien razonado… no voy a vestirme como mujer. Entiéndalo… – dijo con una sonrisa exhibiéndose ante ellos – sería una damisela nada agraciada.

Después de varios intentos de protesta más, algunas otras propuestas y un detallado plan para rescatar a Ginny, se puso manos a la obra. Hermione y Elizabeth arreglaron cuanto pudieron a Ron y a Harry, usando unos sombreros muy delicados que se amarraban al cuello en un vistoso moño, para cubrir su rostro (ambos se habían negado rotundamente a usar el corsé, dejándose los pantalones y camisas arremangadas bajo los vestidos); mientras Will mandaba a un hombre con indicaciones para el Holandés. Gibbs sin perder ni un segundo, empezó con las disposiciones para un combate en caso de que se requiriera y Luna ayudaba a Jack con los últimos preparativos del plan. - Bien, repasemos… - pidió una vez que todo estuvo listo y los demás lo rodeaban atentos a cualquier resquicio en el plan. – Will, tú y Gibbs…

- Cuidaremos la retaguardia, cuidando de mandar la señal en caso de que las cosas se compliquen…

- Elizabeth…

- Iré con Lovegood y Granger por el otro lado de la isla, buscando el sitio donde se encuentra Ginny Weasley.

- Perfecto. Pitter… tú y…

- Potter…- corrigió sin que Jack le hiciera mucho caso. – Ron y yo nadaremos hasta la playa, llevando restos del naufragio como si nosotros fuéramos parte de él.

- En todo caso sería "nosotras", pero bien, si llegan a ver a un hombre de Barbossa.

- Fingiremos haber sufrido un desmayo para que nos auxilien, después los atacaremos y así sucesivamente hasta debilitar el número de hombres. – Harry no sonaba muy convencido. El rubor en sus mejillas no iba a desaparecer en mucho tiempo.

- Si alguno hace mención de esto en Hogwarts… - rugió Ron amenazante mientras intentaba acomodarse los holanes de su vestido y el sombrero que no podía ajustarse por nada del mundo.

- Yo sigo diciendo que el plan es absurdo.- Jack abrió y cerró las manos tratando de contenerse. Si Hermione Granger no terminaba antes de dos días en la panza de algún tiburón, sería porque los dioses marinos eran demasiado complacientes. Había llegado la hora. Tanto Jack como los otros dos chicos se acercaron al borde del barco.

- ¿Vamos a saltar desde aquí? – Ron, echando una ojeada hacia el agua, se dio cuenta que la altura era mucha y podrían salir lastimados. Tal vez lo entendería el Capitán Sparrow, después de todo no podía ser tan inconsciente.

- Por supuesto que no, enormes pájaros mágicos nos llevarán a la playa… - Ron iba protestar pero antes de incorporarse, Jack le dio un empujón haciéndolo caer al agua.

- ¡Ron! – Harry intentó ayudarle, pero antes de reaccionar, Jack también le había propinado un fuerte empellón.

- ¡Es usted un salvaje! – Le riñó Hermione buscando angustiada a sus amigos que ya salían a flote - ¡quisiera verlo saltar desde esta altura!

Jack hizo un mohín desdeñoso. Se subió al borde y diciendo a Gibbs _"__cuídame__esto__"_ después de darle su sombrero, saltó elegantemente al agua ante la mirada asombrada de Hermione. Mientras tanto Harry resentía no contar con la magia. El golpe recibido lo había atontado un poco y nadar no era tan fácil sin las branquialgas, además, sus pies se atoraban con tanta tela. Nadaron hasta llegar a los restos del naufragio, tomó cada quién una tabla y cuando al fin salieron a la orilla, quedaron exhaustos sobre la arena. - ¿Puedo saber que les pasa? ¡No pueden quedarse ahí tirados descansando! – les apuró Jack.

- ¡No estamos descansando! – Se defendió Ron tosiendo un poco – ¡no estamos acostumbrados a nadar de esa manera!

"_Niños_" se dijo Jack a si mismo con cierto tono impaciente, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los otros dos lo escucharan. Echaron un vistazo, nada. O Barbossa era demasiado confiado o estaba tramando una emboscada. Jack se decidió por lo segundo y empezó a andar lentamente sin dejar de espiar de un lado a otro.

- Quítate los lentes o van a reconocerte – masculló Ron muy por lo bajo, arrebatándole las gafas a Harry y echando a andar.

- Pero Ron, no veo nada…

Siguieron a Jack en silencio. Realmente el plan ideado por él era descabellado, pero a pesar de eso su presencia pesaba sobre los demás y Harry se daba clara cuenta de ello. Tanteaba a Ron intentando seguir su sombra borrosa. Tarde o temprano los descubrirían, y sin vista, estaba seguro que no podría hacer gran cosa.

- Bien, ahora es tiempo de separarnos, yo espiaré entre los matorrales de aquél sitio mientras ustedes pasean por aquí, es necesario encontrar a los hombres de Barbossa.

- ¿Y si nos atacan? ¡No confío en usted!

- ¡Sht! – Susurró Harry y Ron, envalentonado, le advirtió.

- Él sabe donde está la Sirena de Fuego y no iba a decirnos nada.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos sin ver por ello gran cosa, pero Jack, un poco harto de todo aquello, se alejó antes de que los otros dos pudieran decir algo más. Justo en ese momento, el susurro de unos pasos los puso en alerta.

- Alguien viene – apuró Harry entre dientes y sin saber que otra cosa hacer, optó por fingir un desmayo. Ron lo secundó y en unos segundos ambos estaban tirados en la playa, espiando por el rabillo del ojo. Unas voces rudas, se escucharon no muy lejos.

- Te dije que no era buena idea ir a cazar esa ave, descuidamos la guardia y si Barbossa se entera, nos despellejará vivos.

- Qué cobarde eres… tú tuviste la culpa por…

- ¿Qué pasa?

El silencio y los pasos precavidos les dieron a entender que los habían avistado. La precaución era sin duda porque esos hombres creían que aquello era una trampa. Harry dudó por completo que el plan funcionara. Se arrepintió de haber confiado en Sparrow. Aquél tipo estaba loco y seguramente ahora estaría muy lejos de ahí. Respiraciones agitadas se acercaron a ellos. Ron, imperceptiblemente, le dio un golpecito en el brazo como advertencia. Sin magia, era muy improbable que pudieran someterlos a todos. Fueran dos o fueran veinte, aún así no se darían por vencidos, ante todo estaba Ginny.

- Son damiselas… - oyó que murmuraban… - sobrevivientes de aquél naufragio seguramente.

- ¿Y si es una trampa? – silencio, seguro eran observados detenidamente tratando de identificarlos.

- Ninguna es Elizabeth Turner… ni tampoco ninguna de las otras dos jovencitas…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Las observé sin perder detalle… - risas divertidas ante el comentario hecho con especial entonación – demasiadas curvas para alejar los ojos de ellas.

Ron, sin poder contenerse, se levantó de golpe con la mirada brillante de enojo. Comprendió que había sido un error y miró asustado a aquellos sujetos, tapando su rostro en el acto con un pañuelo de encaje.

- Vaya lindura, te has despertado… no te asustes, podemos ser cordiales con una belleza como tú.

Risas y más risas. Harry se incorporó también imitando a Ron al cubrirse el rostro y distinguiendo la figura borrosa de tres individuos. – Vaya, la otra belleza acaba de despertar también.

Sería imposible atacarlos a todos. Eran tres hombres malencarados que los miraban con alevosa malicia. - Que bellos ojos tienes, preciosa. – Le dijo uno de los hombres. Harry quería desaparecer. Mataría a Jack Sparrow en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente, con magia o sin ella. Mejor poner pies en polvorosa porque las intenciones de aquellos rufianes no eran honestas. Se levantaron de prisa intentando huir, pero no sería tan fácil. Harry veía todo borroso, extendió la mano para ver si no chocaba con algo.

- ¡Ah, tienes prisa! – Exclamó otro cuando Harry se dio la vuelta con la mano por delante. La mano del pirata en su cintura, el aliento acre cerca de su rostro. Todo eso era una pesadilla. Tomando por sorpresa al rufián aquél, lo empujó tomando arena de forma abrupta para después lanzársela a los ojos.

- ¡Corre Ron! – gritó y éste le lanzó las gafas para que pudiera huir sin problemas.

- ¡SON ESOS CHICOS RAROS DE SPARROW! - Gritaron aquellos hombres cayendo en la cuenta de que habían tratado de ponerles una trampa.

- Recuérdame, cuando regresemos, matar a Xenophilus… - soltó Ron entrecortadamente, levantándose las enaguas al correr.

Jack observaba todo entre los matorrales. No tenían remedio. Si seguía con una tripulación como esa, bien podía darse por perdido.

* * *

- Ahora, síganme.

Luna y Hermione obedecieron sin chistar a Elizabeth. Nadaba muy bien, de forma irónica como una sirena, tanto, que a las dos chicas les costaba trabajo seguirla. Al fin salieron por unas rocas que tapaban su presencia de miradas indeseables. Elizabeth era bastante ágil y decidida, Hermione no quería reconocerlo, pero en cierta forma se sentía protegida por su sola presencia.

- ¿Por qué ese hombre, Barbossa, te llamó reina de los piratas? – Susurró Hermione intentando seguirla. Elizabeth la miró un segundo con orgullo, sin embargo contestó de forma por demás humilde.

- Porque lo soy. Me nombraron tal frente a todos los lores piratas.

- Eres muy hermosa para verte rodeada de todo este ambiente – opinó Luna dedicándole una estudiosa mirada llena de simpatía. Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonreír. El camino parecía despejado y eso parecía aún más amenazante.

- Se lo debo a Jack, sin duda. Fue por él que terminé en todo esto… e imagino que con ustedes pasó lo mismo.

- Ese sujeto es muy raro, no inspira confianza, y sus métodos…

- Yo creo que él sabe muy bien el terreno que pisa – interrumpió Luna a Hermione. Elizabeth prestó atención a ambas, analizando su persona.

- Creo saber por qué Jack te nombró contramaestre.- Dijo al fin y siguió trepando por las rocas indicándoles que guardaran silencio. Le sorprendía un poco que aquellas dos jovencitas tuvieran, al parecer, experiencia en esas lides. Eran muy extrañas. Y muy jóvenes. No parecían personas de mar, pero tenían algo… Elizabeth, se preguntaba de donde rayos podría haberlas sacado Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Un olor acre inundó sus fosas nasales. No era un aroma agradable. El cuerpo respondía poco y cada movimiento, por muy pequeño que fuera, era realizado con enorme esfuerzo. Parpadeó débilmente, sintiendo algo cálido rozando su brazo. De nuevo el aroma más cercano, arrugó, la nariz con disgusto, abrió un poco los ojos (empecinados a mantenerse cerrados) y espió por el rabillo de uno de ellos. Un rostro difuminado apareció, un rostro desconocido. Ginny saltó asustada y se levantó de prisa poniendo como escudo lo primero que encontró al alcance de la mano. Estaba confundida.

- Vaya, al fin despertó la princesa. - Dos tipos desarrapados la miraban burlones. Pintel, que era el que había hablado, la miró de arriba abajo, evaluándola. – Así que tú eres la prometida de Jack Sparrow.

Boqueó por unos instantes sin saber que contestar. Afortunadamente el otro sujeto, interrumpió ayudándola a intentar poner en orden la cascada de ideas confusas que venían a su cabeza. – Supusimos siempre que Jack era de otro tipo de gustos, tú entiendes. – Y ambos empezaron a reír atronadoramente. Luego callaron y el sujeto de mirar raro, continuó – pero hay que reconocer que tiene buen gusto. Traerte aquí ha sido una buena idea, al menos al cuidarte hemos tenido algo bueno que admirar.

Ginny se cubrió con rapidez la abertura que tenía en el borde superior de la blusa. Un par de botones habían cedido y su pecho se sugería a través de ellos. Sus mejillas se encendieron de furia al ver a aquellos dos hombres reír con regocijo. - ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – quiso saber, usando un tono demasiado demandante para alguien en apuros. Tanteó entre su ropa, al menos no le habían quitado la varita.

- Fue idea del jefe. - Aseguró Pintel recibiendo a cambio un certero golpe en la cabeza por parte del otro pirata en reprimenda por hablar de más. Se sobó y siguió respondiendo – yo soy Pintel, y este es Ragetti… Para lo que gustes preciosa.

Ragetti asintió y en ese momento comprendió porque la mirada de ese sujeto le parecía extraña. Un ojo falso cayó a sus pies y Ginny apenas si se alejó un poco con un respingo.

- No te asustes, preciosa, es parte de su personalidad – dijo Pintel mostrando sus dientes renegridos.

No se asustaba, pero pensó por un momento en Ojoloco. "¡Alerta permanente!" sin dudar le gritaría. Bajó los ojos estudiando el lugar disimuladamente. Eso precisamente era lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

- Hay demasiada tranquilidad – Will observaba con un catalejo el paisaje que lo rodeaba – no me agrada, me da mala espina.

- Cierto, cuando la mar está más en calma, mucho peor es la tormenta…

Will arrugó el ceño dirigiendo una mirada incrédula a Gibbs. Suspiró. No le gustaba nada estar ahí, solamente esperando. La acción era parte de él y decidió ponerla en práctica. – Gibbs, será mejor que nos separemos para inspeccionar. Si los hombres de Barbossa apresaron a alguno de los nuestros, no creo que se tomen la molestia de avisarnos.

* * *

Correr era mucho más difícil con semejante vestimenta. Sombrero, pañuelos y chales salieron volando al mismo ritmo de sus piernas. Al intentarse quitar el vestido, Harry se atoró con uno de los holanes y fue a dar directo al piso, oportunidad que aprovecharon sus perseguidores para darle alcance. Harry vio con horror que uno de ellos sacaba su espada para atacarlo y por instinto se cubrió con los brazos.

- ¡No lo mates! ¡Recuerda que Barbossa quiere prisioneros! – alcanzó a escuchar que gritaba uno de ellos y después todo fue barullo. Ron había regresado para ayudarle y uno de los hombres intentó casi con éxito contenerlo. Cuando pensaban que no podrían hacer nada más, uno de esos hombres cayó al piso. "¡Jack Sparrow!" gruñeron los otros dos y se abalanzaron intentando atacarlo, pero olvidando que tenían que sujetar a Ron y a Harry. Tal vez hubieran podido ayudar, pero ya Sparrow tenía todo resuelto. Los hombres yacían tirados en la playa, completamente inconscientes.

- ¿No se supone que iban a ir atacando enemigos? – preguntó con un brillo de burla en los ojos.

- ¡Eso intentamos! - Se defendió Ron quitándose por fin el sombrero que aún conservaba y tirándolo al piso con furia.

Jack rumió con mordacidad – pues yo solamente los vi correr.

Era imposible. Seguir bajo las órdenes de alguien como Jack, era imposible. – Creo que es hora de poner en claro las cosas – Harry se quitó las últimas prendas femeninas y las arrojó a la playa con furia. Tenían que encontrar a Ginny, pero con planes tan absurdos, no veía como. – Si sabe donde está la Sirena de…

- No sé donde está – lo interrumpió Sparrow – pero yo que tú guardaba silencio y comenzaba a huir.

Ron y Harry volvieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Un grupo peligroso de hombres se acercaba rápidamente por el lado opuesto de la playa. Tal vez sería mejor obedecer por esa ocasión.

* * *

Había una especie de salida a un costado de la cueva, por encima de unas enormes rocas. Ginny supuso que era tal, por una luz casi imperceptible que se podía adivinar. Si no era la salida, podría perderse en un laberinto de piedra, pero tenía que arriesgarse. No podía quedarse ahí esperando a que Barbossa regresara y lograra su objetivo, cualquiera que fuera. Los dos tipos, Pintel y Raggeti, no despegaban los ojos de ella, diciendo cosas y contradiciéndose continuamente, aunque era Raggetti quién parecía tener mayor lógica, aunque eso sonara muy absurdo. ¿Qué hacer? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero si iba a hacerlo, mejor sería que lo hiciera cuanto antes. Disimuladamente evaluó a los dos hombres y se llevó una mano al pecho quejándose lastimeramente. - ¡Auch, me duele! – gimió y los dos hombres la miraron con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué pasa preciosa?

- ¡Me duele, me duele mucho! ¡Creo que un animal ponzoñoso me picó!

Pintel iba a acercarse pero la mano de Raggeti lo detuvo – espera, tal vez sea una trampa.

Se quedaron quietos, evaluándola y Ginny decidió ser más convincente - ¡oh, no! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho!… ¿cómo… cómo pueden temerle a una niña?

Dio justo en el blanco, el orgullo de los dos piratas quedó en entredicho. – Tiene razón, mírala, es tan frágil – dijo Pintel mirando el rostro acongojado y angelical de Ginny.

Pero Raggeti tenía sus dudas – no sé… ¿y si es cómo Elizabeth Turner?

Ambos se quedaron quietos, dudando. Ginny entonces tomó medidas extremas y se dejó caer con un golpe seco al tiempo que se retorcía y gritaba - ¡Me voy a morir! ¡Me voy a morir!... ¡me duele! ¡me duele! – Fingió ahogarse mientras balbuceaba con voz estertórea – no… no… pue… puedo… res…pi…rar…

Ragetti y Pintel reaccionaron entonces acudiendo en su ayuda – creo que la picó un escorpión.

- O tal vez la mordió una serpiente.

Raggeti miró un segundo incrédulo a Pintel - ¿en el pecho?

Era ahora o nunca. Ginny propinó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna a Pintel, quién al doblarse chocó con Ragetti haciéndole perder su ojo al golpearlo.

- ¡Mi ojo! – se lamentó el pobre pirata, pero Ginny no estaba para consideraciones, rápidamente de un puntapié mandó el ojo tan lejos como pudo y corrió como perseguida por un basilisco.

- Espera lindura!

Pero Ginny libró ágilmente unos cuantos obstáculos y salió huyendo de la cueva sin tener idea exacta de adonde ir.

* * *

No se veía absolutamente nada, ¿habría fallado el plan? Tanta tranquilidad era muy sospechosa y Will se mantenía en alerta con la mano muy pendiente de su espada. A lo lejos vislumbró un hueco entre unos inmensos matorrales, observó con el catalejo: la entrada de una cueva. Dirigió sus pasos para echar un vistazo, tal vez ahí tuvieran oculta a Ginny Weasley. Cuando llegó no pudo averiguar gran cosa, tendría que entrar y dudó en hacerlo. Si no era ese el sitio perdería un tiempo precioso y si había peligro no podría alertar al Holandés. En esas estaba cuando un rumor proveniente del interior de la cueva lo puso en alerta. Rápidamente se ocultó y esperó. Al sentir la presencia de alguien saliendo de la gruta (era una sola persona, al parecer) se jugó el todo por el todo y se arrojó sobre ella.

- ¿Dónde esta Gi…? – Se interrumpió, mirando con sorpresa a quién tenía justo debajo de él.

- ¿Te molestaría bajarte? No es una posición muy cómoda. – Y por la cara que tenía, Ginny estaba diciendo la verdad.

- Lo… lo siento – musitó apenado y luego explicó a modo de justificación – pensé que eras uno de los hombres de Barbossa…

- ¿Tan fea estoy? – Se levantó con ayuda de Will, que sólo esbozó una ligera sonrisa como respuesta, y se sacudió la ropa. De nuevo un rumor, seguro eran Raggeti y Pintel.

- Mejor nos vamos – sugirió Will y tomándola por el brazo la apuró para alejarse lo antes posible. Pero el rumor estaba muy cerca, Will se volvió con la espada en ristre y miró sorprendido a quién los seguía. - ¿Padre? – preguntó. Bootstrap Bill estaba enfrente de él con rostro aliviado.

- No me fié de Barbossa. Dejé preparado el Holandés para el combate a la primera señal. He venido siguiéndote desde la playa.

- Debo procurar entonces ser más cuidadoso – apuntó Will con una sonrisa – ella es Ginevra Weasley - Bootstrap Bill saludó con un movimiento cortés de cabeza – señorita Weasley, le presento a mi padre…

Ginny abrió la boca para contestar, pero un nuevo rumor de pasos apresurados volvió a escucharse desde el interior de la cueva.

- Es hora de irnos – apresuró Will y al momento se escabulleron entre la maleza.

* * *

- ¿Los perdimos?

- Eso parece.

Tras unos matorrales, Ron y Jack asomaban sus rostros, detrás de ellos Harry se encontraba con un humor de los mil diablos. El plan había sido una nulidad y seguramente el capitán Barbossa estaba ya enterado de su presencia. Temía por la seguridad de Ginny y no veía la forma de solucionarlo. Sin magia, se encontraban mucho más indefensos de lo que pensaban. - Desde un principio dudé que el plan diera resultado – comenzó a decir tratando de controlarse – pero usted es un…

- ¡SHT! – lo cayó Jack sin miramientos. Se quedaron quietos, escuchando. Eran tantos los sonidos que Ron y Harry no sabían que era exactamente lo que había alarmado al capitán Sparrow. Aguardaron un poco, luego, con señas, Jack les indicó que esperaran ahí. Se levantó, anduvo sigilosamente unos cuantos pasos y de pronto ¡zas! Se lanzó detrás de unos arbustos.

- ¡Maldición! – Masculló una voz conocida. Después, unos segundos de forcejeos y luego de nuevo la voz, asombrada - ¿Jack?

- Gibbs – contestó Jack levantándose y saliendo al encuentro de los chicos. – Es Gibbs… de visita – se acomodó el sombrero mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo - ¿podemos saber porqué te encuentras aquí y no con Will tal y como acordamos?

- Nos preocupabas Jack – murmuró Gibbs sin complicaciones – todo estaba tan tranquilo que nos dio desconfianza.

- Creo que esa desconfianza estaba bien fundamentada – masculló Ron con un lamento. Detrás de unos matorrales los hombres de Barbossa aparecieron.

* * *

Llevaban minutos caminando sin que nada sobresaliente ocurriera. Ni pistas de Ginny Weasley, ni Barbossa ni de sus hombres. Aquello era bastante sospechoso.

- No hemos encontrado nada y eso me da mala espina. - Se volvió hacia Hermione Granger, quién lucía una expresión suspicaz. La joven suspiró y luego soltó a bocajarro – casi estoy segura de que el Capitán Barbossa sabe que estamos aquí.

- Yo también creo lo mismo – la apoyó Luna Lovegood con una voz muy peculiar.

Tal vez Elizabeth había menospreciado injustamente sus cualidades. Tenían una mente ágil y no se amedrentaban si todo era por rescatar una amiga. Empezaba a entender el porque eran parte de la tripulación de Jack Sparrow. De pronto, una piedrita cayó rodando a los pies de Elizabeth despertando su alerta. Levantó la vista con rapidez inaudita, para a un tiempo gritar - ¡Corran! – Se lanzó derribando con su espada a uno de los hombres que bajaba corriendo la pendiente, aullando maldiciones. Hermione arrastró a Luna y corrió a todo le que le dieron sus piernas, mientras Elizabeth se mantenía en la retaguardia. Al librar unos matorrales chocó con alguien y el corazón se le fue a la boca.

- ¿Señorita Granger?

Vaya suerte. Era William Turner.

* * *

Ni siquiera les dieron tiempo de sorprenderse por la presencia de Ginny Weasley y de Bootstrap Bill. Una baraúnda terrible se libró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Will, su padre y Elizabeth intentaban con gran destreza detener a los fieros piratas, mientras Ginny, Hermione y Luna intentaban ayudarles como podían. Un pirata bajito y rechoncho pero con cara de buitre cercó a Hermione. Tenía que pensar con rapidez. Levantó un arma que alguno de los combatientes había dejado tirada y apuntó al sujeto con decisión.

El pirata rió atronadoramente burlándose de ella. - ¡Ja! ¡No tiene municiones! ¡Así jamás le servirá como arma!

Hermione, irritada, volteó la pistola en un segundo, y antes de que aquél hombre sucio pudiera percatarse de lo que sucedía, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, demostrando lo contrario.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! – Dijo cuando lo vio caer al suelo, pero Will, sin darle tiempo a arrepentirse, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró tras de sí diciendo – no hay tiempo para esas cosas, señorita Granger, tenemos que irnos.

Medio huyendo, medio peleando, fueron acercándose a la playa. Eso les beneficiaba pues entonces William Turner podría mandar la señal al Holándes Errante y ellos podrían recibir refuerzos.

* * *

Hubo un gran alboroto después de que Ron descubriera a los hombres de Barbossa. Aquellos tipos los atacaron y tanto Ron como Harry no supieron bien a bien como reaccionar. Gibbs intentó ayudar un poco gritando mientras combatía. - ¡Dale con la espada a tu derecha!... ¡haz dos o tres florituras con la mano y atácalo por el lado contrario de la puesta del sol!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron atrapando con dificultad la espada que le lanzara Gibbs.

- ¡Que te defiendas como puedas! – le gritó Gibbs lanzándole ahora un tallo enorme de una planta desconocida.

Antes de pensar en lo que hacía Ron se cubrió por instinto cuando un tipo salvaje se abalanzó sobre él agrediéndolo con la espada. Ron vio horrorizado que el tallo se partía en dos. La hora de la verdad había llegado y ni él ni Harry estaban preparados para ese tipo de batalla.

- ¡Retirada! – gritó Sparrow y con señas Gibbs les dio a entender que se dirigieran a la costa.

Mientras huían, Harry tropezó y fue a caer de bruces al suelo. Un enorme sujeto levantó la espada en alto y saltó hacia él sin que los otros tuvieran tiempo de intervenir. Harry cerró los ojos y empuñó lo único que tenía en la mano. - _¡Desmaius!__ –_ gritó con voz ronca y algo sorpresivo sucedió: un débil destello salió de la varita, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzar al sujeto enorme muy lejos.

Jack lo miró un segundo con ojos muy abiertos, pero no había tiempo para charlas, le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse y antes de emprender la retirada, le soltó - De verdad eres muy útil, Potter.

No había tiempo para nada, pero Harry sonrió al escuchar por fin su nombre correcto en los labios del capitán.

* * *

Llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la playa. Jack descubrió a los demás corriendo desde la dirección opuesta. Vio con emoción que Ginny Weasley venía con ellos.

- Nos han descubierto – señaló Will cuando se encontraron frente a frente y levantó su arma al cielo – será mejor que mandemos la señal antes de que avisen a Barbossa.

- Creo que es demasiado tarde, capitán Turner. - La voz mordaz de Barbossa los hizo volverse. Con horror vieron que estaban rodeados por toda la tripulación del temible capitán y eran apuntados con sus armas. Barbossa bajó de las peñas desde donde los observaba y se acercó hasta ellos. - Baja eso – advirtió a Will mientras llegaba a su lado - si no, tu linda esposa y las otras jovencitas sufrirán las consecuencias. – Sonrió de lado, disfrutando el momento – no creerían de verdad que iban a tomarme por sorpresa ¿o sí?

Chasqueó los dedos y Pintel, con una sonrisa desagradable en extremo, sujetó a Ginny murmurándole con regocijo – esta vez no vas a escaparte preciosa.

Todo estaba perdido, ¿cómo iban a resolver aquello? Jack buscaba, con el apuro que las circunstancias le daban, la forma de elaborar un plan para resolver todo aquello, cuando una voz atronadora se escuchó: "¡AH, HE RECUPERADO MI MAGIA!" y una ola gigantesca, grande como el océano mismo, los cubrió por completo haciéndoles pensar que todo había terminado.

* * *

El hombre en la celda atacaba furioso los muros. Con sus puños, sus pies, hasta caer exhausto aullando de rabia. Su espada poco servía en ese sitio donde las algas y los corales se entrelazaban en una impenetrable cadena que no podía destrozar. Una risa burlona lo hizo levantar la cabeza y al mirar a quién osaba reírse de él, se levantó impulsado por la furia y se prensó a los barrotes. - ¡Sácame de aquí! – exigió.

Una risa horrible brotó como respuesta retumbando en las paredes de las mazmorras. Más de pronto, tan repentinamente como había empezado, cesó. El ser que hasta hace un momento riera, comenzó a olisquear el aire. Entrecerró sus ojos astutos y levantando una especie de trinche lanzó un terrible alarido.

El olor que le traía la brisa marina le hizo ver una cosa. Una batalla estaba cerca. Poseidón estaba listo para pelear.


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

_**Qué trata de cómo llegan por fin a la Ciudad Perdida y de cómo Jack encuentra la respuesta que ya suponía en un pergamino de curiosa procedencia. **_

Por un momento creyeron encontrarse aún en la Isla de la Muerte, pero la diferencia de playa era mucha y muy significativa. La arena relumbraba como si se tratara de diamantes pulverizados y las algas aparecían esparcidas hasta más allá del límite. Un fuerte olor a sal marina se podía percibir haciendo estornudar a las narices más sensibles y el azul del cielo no era tal, era de un verde pálido y casi transparente. Una ciudad amurallada se podía divisar a lo lejos, escondida entre palmeras de corales. Los ojos asombrados y confundidos de los piratas y no piratas, se posaban en cada maravilla visual que se presentaba a cada paso. El olfato también era bendecido con la fragancia de sal, algas y una especie de perfume suave (bien podría haber sido de flores, pero no podía asegurarse), que flotaba como sutil brizna que acariciaba la piel. El lugar, en concreto, parecía sacado de un sueño. La ola sólo había arrastrado a unos cuantos, limitándose a los principales protagonistas de la querella. Los demás hombres de Barbossa seguramente estarían confundidos en la Isla de la Muerte. Aunque no menos de los que estaban ahí.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – se atrevió a preguntar Ron, saliendo del hechizo. Algunos de los presentes parpadearon, tratando de ubicarse en el mundo tangible, lo cual no era tan fácil, porque por un momento podían llegar a creer que estaban soñando.

Sparrow y Barbossa intercambiaron una mirada inteligente, pero fue Gibbs el que, después de dar una inspección más a fondo con la vista, habló dando respuesta, con entonación teatral. – En la plataforma que sostiene la ciudad amurallada que vemos allá, a lo lejos. Es aquella, que en un terrible arranque de ira por parte de su creador, se hizo sumergir dentro de las profundidades del mar, borrando así su ubicación de todos los mapas, para después hacerla volver a la superficie sin que por ello alguien pudiera encontrarla… es la antigua Ciudad Marina de Poseidón… es la legendaria Ciudad Perdida.

Se miraron unos a otros, desconcertados. Se suponía que la dichosa Sirena de Fuego era para cumplir el deseo de Jack de llevarlo a ese sitio y, de ese modo, tener acceso al Agua de la Vida. Ya estaban ahí… ¿qué seguía entonces? ¿Ya no era necesaria la búsqueda de la Sirena? ¿Ya no había esperanza de un deseo para los otros? No entendían nada. Ni el mismo Jack Sparrow podría decir porque habían sido llevados a ese lugar y que podrían esperar ahora.

- Exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Calipso? – Preguntó Barbossa con voz contenida a Jack.

- No mucho, en realidad – Jack habló con su peculiar modo de gesticular - sólo dijo que le llevara a la Sirena de Fuego y a cambio me daría lo que más deseo. – Jack sabía que ya no tenía objeto mentir, pero tampoco era recomendable decir toda la verdad. Aunque para ser francos, tampoco sabía con exactitud cual era. Había muchas cosas que no terminaba de entender. Aún así sospechaba que el secreto de la Sirena todavía podría serle útil. Luchar contra Poseidón y conseguir el Agua de la Vida no sería tan simple sin la ayuda de Calipso. Barbossa no parecía confiar. No podría, conociendo bien a Jack Sparrow. Antes de que alguien pudiera intervenir, alcanzó a Ginny sujetándola con fuerza y poniendo la espada en su cuello.

- ¡Deje a mi hermana! – Exigió Ron lanzándose sobre Barbossa, pero Will, a su lado, lo impidió sujetándolo con fuerza. Cerca de él, Gibbs y Elizabeth hacían lo mismo con Harry y con Hermione, respectivamente; en tanto Luna, estudiaba a detalle unas rocas de alga cercanas a ella.

- Creo que debemos mantener la calma – dijo Will intentando contener al pelirrojo que resoplaba con furia. Miró al fiero capitán y pidió con voz conciliadora - Barbossa… lleguemos a un acuerdo…

Héctor Barbossa guardó silencio durante un instante. Su mirada se iluminó con malvada astucia y negó - no Will, no hay acuerdos, el deseo por encontrar a la Sirena es sólo uno y será mío.

- Pero si estamos aquí, en la Ciudad Perdida, encontrar a la Sirena ya no tiene caso. – Aclaró Elizabeth intentando convencer a Barbossa.

Éste la miró con una mezcla de admiración y sorna y luego dijo - por supuesto que no crees eso que dices, Elizabeth, eres demasiado inteligente para saber que sí lo tiene… Baja eso Boostrap, si no quieres que le rebane el cuello a esta jovencita. – Boostrap Bill se detuvo detrás de Barbossa. Llevaba en sus manos un enorme tallo de consistencia transparente y sólida, con el cual intentaba sorprender al rudo pirata. Will hizo un gesto a su padre y este arrojó su rupestre arma hacia la arena. Barbossa, sin inmutarse, miró a todos con expresión calculadora. – Si pensaban que por estar aquí solo, sin tripulación, podrían sorprenderme, déjenme informarles que estaban muy equivocados… Bien Jack, dinos lo que averiguaste.

Jack resopló sorprendido. Enarcando las cejas con un gesto que parecía ser de intriga preguntó - ¿de qué hablas Héctor?

Barbossa no estaba para rodeos, sin más preámbulos advirtió- Tú sabes dónde está la Sirena de Fuego y como conseguir el deseo… dilo y corroboraré mis sospechas… dilo o no verás a tu prometida.

Se guardó un espeso silencio en el cual todas las miradas se concentraron en Jack, este se removió sonriendo con cautela a unos y a otros. Harry, en el colmo del hartazgo le enfrentó.

- ¡Será mejor que hablé o le juro que no respondo! – La varita de Harry temblaba en sus manos mientras apuntaba a Jack, este, con precaución la desvió una pulgada con la punta del dedo. Barbossa entrecerró los ojos pero no hizo comentario alguno.

- No sé de que habla Barbossa ni por qué piensa que yo se la ubicación de la Sirena de Fuego, pero… - dijo y caminó alrededor de ellos – creo que sería más conveniente hacer un plan de defensa y no perder el tiempo en cosas inútiles. Estamos en la Ciudad Perdida por si no lo recuerdan, si existe o no la dichosa estatuilla o… lo que sea… es algo que ya no importa averiguar, porque – se acercó a Harry, tanto, que al hablarle este arrugó la nariz -… de tenerla en las manos, el único deseo que pediríamos a Calipso es que nos sacara de aquí cuanto antes – se volvió a Will moviendo su dedo índice frente a él, luciendo su considerable cantidad de anillos -eso claro, si no quisieran enfrentarse a la furia de Poseidón… - se situó en medio de todos y concluyó con los brazos abiertos -Tenemos que encontrar la forma de largarnos de este sitio. Ya después resolveremos nuestras diferencias… así que, si no te molesta Héctor, prefiero ser yo quien tenga en brazos a mi prometida.

- Alto Jack. - Barbossa lo detuvo en seco sin soltar a Ginny apuntándolo con su espada. Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero eligió guardar silencio por el momento. – Quisiera tener una buena razón para dejar a tu disposición a esta joven y bella damisela.

- Sufro de celos – murmuró Jack y Barbossa abrió un poco los ojos en señal de desconfianza. – Bien, si eso no te convence… creo que debemos empezar a buscar la forma de salir de aquí, así que nos dividiremos en dos bandos, unos recorrerán la parte norte de la isla, y otros la parte sur, claro, ésta es más peligrosa debido a que por el sur está la entrada de la ciudad, y si has escuchado los rumores, sabrás que en ese lado de la isla se encuentran esos terribles guardias de Poseidón.

- Y supongo que a tu lado querrás a Ginny Weasley, ¡qué enternecedor!

- Creo que yo también tengo derecho a opinar en esto – la voz contenida de Ginny sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a Barbossa, por la furia velada en ella - ¡si van a matarme al menos quiero morir al lado de mi amado Jack! – al decirlo se revolvió intentando soltarse. Jack clavó su mirada un segundo en ella y luego sonrió. A su lado, Ron, que había permanecido con la boca abierta unos instantes, estalló.

- ¿PERO ESTÁS LOCA?

Ginny pudo escabullirse poco a poco de la opresión de Barbossa, de forma que éste terminó sujetándole solamente por un brazo. Ginny aprovechó la situación para enfrentar furiosa a su hermano. - ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos!

- ¡Pero mamá va a matarme! ¡Terminará culpándome a mí de todas tus chifladuras!

- ¿Si? ¡Pues le hará un favor al mundo! – Dijo apuntándole con un dedo amenazador - ¡Y entérate! ¡Jack Sparrow es mi prometido y voy a casarme con él!

- ¡No quiero emparentar con ese tipo!

- ¡Bien! ¡Puedes cambiar de apellido!

-Pero… pero… ¡es viejo, podría ser tu abuelo!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Además, es muy atractivo…

- ¿Atractivo? ¡Pero ni siquiera se baña!

- ¡Basta! ¡Esto es ridículo! - Ron y Ginny guardaron silencio mirando con aprensión a Elizabeth que respiraba con fuerza y tenía una mirada brillante. Jack arrugó la nariz ofuscado y Will tan sólo la miró fijamente. – Sinceramente no creo que estés en tus cabales para pretender casarte con Jack – dijo y las mejillas de Ginny se encendieron de furia.

- No entiendo porqué a todos les molesta tanto mi futura boda– Interrumpió Jack – pero les aseguro algo… ¡todos están invitados!... Beberemos ron y…

- Estoy con Elizabeth, esto es absurdo…

- A usted no la invitaré… - dejó escapar Jack entre dientes haciendo énfasis con una mano, como respuesta al comentario de Hermione. Ella negó con la cabeza y levantó la barbilla en señal de reto.

- Pero sobre esa boda sin sentido será mejor hablar después, como usted dijo debemos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí, debemos encontrar a la Sirena de Fuego o a Calipso o… hacer algo, lo que sea, pero que sea útil y en el acto.

Jack hizo el amago de sacar su escopeta, pero Barbossa decidió equilibrar el asunto. – Bien Jack, como dijiste, dividámonos en dos bandos… imagino que querrás estar con tu _tripulación_… ¿o me equivoco? - terminó en forma irónica.

- De hecho sí, te equivocas… - reconoció Jack guardando con parsimonia su escopeta y mirando con fijeza a Barbossa.

Barbossa hizo un gesto de extrañeza mientras preguntaba - ¿cómo?

Jack alzó la vista hacia él, hablando de forma elocuente – quizás no lo has notado, pero mi tripulación no esta capacitada para una batalla, y como es casi inevitable que algo así suceda contra los guardias de Poseidón, preferiría entonces que se mantuvieran ocultos por su propia seguridad.

- Podemos ocultarnos aquí, debajo de estas rocas hay una especie de pequeña cueva.

Las miradas se concentraron en Luna. Harry negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a ella. Poniendo una mano sobre su hombro le dijo con voz suave - no lo haremos Luna, no podemos confiar en ese hombre.

- Pero si él dice que no podremos luchar contra los guardias de Poseidón, es porque es cierto, además, la Sirena de Fuego…

Jack miró un segundo a Luna con alarma, sólo que para su fortuna, Harry interrumpió a Luna sin percatarse de la inquietud de Sparrow. – Ya no sé si la Sirena de Fuego existe en realidad o es un invento de este hombre. Luna, tenemos que regresar a casa y ocultarnos no creo que sea de ayuda.

- Si el capitán dice que lo mejor es escondernos, deberíamos hacerlo, yo confío en él…

- Muy bien dicho… - atajó Jack extendiéndole la mano a Luna. – Sabía que podía contar con su apoyo, mi maravillosa contramaestre.

- Y ya que tu contramaestre es tan maravillosa, quizás podría compartirnos lo que sabe, ¿no es así Jack? – Propuso Barbossa adelantando un paso hacia Luna sin soltar a Ginny.

- Es mi contramaestre, no la tuya – respondió Jack secamente interponiéndose en su camino.

Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco, se adelantó hacia Barbossa – puede interrogar a Luna si quiere, pero le advierto algo, ella cree en cosas imposibles… ¿podría creerle a alguien que confía ciegamente en un tipo como éste?

- Además, nosotros lo único que queremos es regresar a casa, no nos interesan sus problemas personales. Y a diferencia de Luna, no confiamos en este tipo. - Aseguró Harry a un lado de Jack.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, todos valoraban la situación. Boostrap Bill, por su parte, estudiaba su alrededor. – Todo está muy tranquilo – dijo. Al instante Jack, Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth y Gibbs sacaron sus espadas. Harry y compañía se mantuvieron en guardia. Barbossa habló lanzando a Ginny hacia Jack. – Bien Jack, hagamos lo que dices, que se oculten estos niños mientras nosotros vamos a explorar. Por supuesto que Poseidón ya debe saber que hay intrusos en sus dominios y debe estar planeando algo.

Jack estaba exultante. - Tú irás con Elizabeth, Will y Boostrap Bill; Gibbs y yo…

Pero Barbossa, a esas alturas, no estaba para consideraciones. - No Jack… Elizabeth, Will y Gibbs irán por la parte norte, Boostrap y yo rodearemos esta parte y tú, irás por la parte sur…

- ¿Yo solo? – inquirió Jack tragando saliva.

- Así es Jack, no quiero tretas… bordeando este lugar me aseguraré que no intentes nada.

Jack resopló y agregó con tono irónico. - Por supuesto que no lo intentaré si los guardias de Poseidón me matan. Y eso, créeme Héctor, es muy probable…

- Eres el legendario Capitán Jack Sparrow, ¿no? Te has librado de innumerables peligros, no veo porqué esta vez tenga que ser una excepción.

Jack se volvió para recibir el apoyo de alguien. Gibbs hizo el amago de levantar la mano, pero la mano enérgica de Elizabeth lo detuvo. Así que, derrotado, Jack se dio la vuelta murmurando entre dientes _"traidores"_ y otras palabras menos amables. En ese momento Luna le dio alcance y le susurró muy bajito _"estaremos en alerta, Capitán, por si necesita nuestra ayuda"_. Jack parpadeó desconcertado. Era el más honesto de todos los apoyos, de eso no tenía duda, y no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Caminó con cautela volviendo la mirada de vez en vez, alcanzó a mirar como los niños raros se ocultaban en la cueva propuesta por Lovegood, al menos algo estaba saliendo bien. En tanto los otros comenzaban a alejarse por el rumbo acordado.

* * *

Bordearon la muralla con cautela, tratando de mantenerse ocultos entre la curiosa vegetación, si es que así podían llamarla. Los tres guardaban silencio, pero el de Will era el más obstinado. Elizabeth podía percibirlo y trató de averiguar que diablos estaba pasando por la cabeza de su esposo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó en un susurro apenas audible. Will volvió la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

- No estás de acuerdo en la boda de Jack. – Murmuró simplemente.

- Claro que no lo estoy, ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría de acuerdo en una boda tan disparatada? Ginny Weasley es apenas una niña.

- ¿En realidad es eso lo que te molesta tanto? ¿O tu molestia se debe a otra cosa? – preguntó Will con un dejo de tristeza.

- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que es por eso! ¡Debemos impedir esa boda porque sería un crimen dejar a una niña en manos de un pirata ebrio, sucio y barbaján como Jack!

Will la miró con fijeza y Elizabeth empezó a comprender – oye, si estás pensando que yo…

- Sht… - Will espiaba por encima de su hombro – me pareció oír algo – murmuró adelantándose. Elizabeth lo vio alejarse, teniendo la seguridad de que Will Turner no había escuchado nada.

* * *

Jack se alejó sin dar muestras de intentar regresar. Barbossa no podía asegurar si realmente era tan valiente o si estaba planeando algo. Se inclinaba por lo segundo. No tenía una buena relación con el padre de William Turner desde que lo arrojara al mar y lo dejara a merced de Davy Jones, pero tal vez pudiera obtener algo.

- ¿Qué sabes de la Sirena de Fuego? - Preguntó de forma directa. Boostrap Bill sonrió dejando ver una hilera de dientes amarillos.

- ¿De verdad piensas, Héctor, qué de saber algo te lo diría?

- No, pero tenemos que defendernos de la furia de Poseidón, y entre más sepamos, más posibilidades tenemos de escapar…

Boostrap Bill lo miró pensativo – en realidad todo no son más que rumores. La leyenda del tesoro perdido de Poseidón. La promesa de un deseo. Una sirena de fuego, que nadie sabe qué es…

Héctor sonrió socarrón. Había caído en cuenta de algo. – Y nadie ha dicho que sea una estatuilla, ¿o sí?

- No, simplemente es un tesoro…

- Y un tesoro también podría ser…

Boostrap Bill le dedicó una mirada llena de entendimiento.

* * *

- No entiendo, de verdad no entiendo nada – Hermione se retorcía las manos con apuro, esa situación la estaba sacando de sus casillas y el hecho de estar apretujados en esa pequeña cueva no hacía las cosas mejor. – A ver, repasemos: llegamos aquí por la invocación que Xenophilus hizo a Calipso, de alguna forma nuestra magia se neutralizó. Nos topamos con ese sujeto raro que nos dice que estamos en el siglo XVII y nos recluta como parte de su tripulación para ir en busca de la Sirena de Fuego, estatuilla que según él, nos hará merecedores de un deseo, pero nadie sabe dónde ni cómo encontrarla. Repentinamente empieza a tener un interés por Ginny pretendiendo casarse con ella. Nombra a Luna su contramaestre y nos dice que él si ha hablado con Calipso. Aparece el matrimonio Turner, junto con su padre y resultan que Calipso los manda a la misma búsqueda, a lo cual ellos se aventuran para poder romper cierto hechizo. Después aparece este malvado sujeto, Barbossa, también buscando a la Sirena y rapta a Ginny. La rescatamos, y justo cuando estamos rodeados se escucha una voz potente que dice "_he recuperado mi magia_" y de pronto estamos aquí, en la Ciudad Perdida.

- Pero en todo ese embrollo parece ser que todos tenemos la ligera sospecha de que Jack Sparrow ya sabe donde encontrar a la Sirena de Fuego.

- Pero si lo sabe, ¿por qué no va por ella? ¿Por qué participar en el rescate de Ginny? ¿Por qué perder el tiempo con nosotros? Podría dejarnos e ir en busca de la estatuilla.

- Tal vez por qué es un buen hombre – susurró Luna con voz dulce y Harry negó.

- No es así Luna… ese hombre tiene calculado todo lo que hace, ¿no lo has notado? Pero al parecer tiene cierto encanto con las mujeres, a excepción de Hermione, claro… - dijo con tono molesto ajustándose los lentes.

- Eso es verdad, ¿pero que rayos le ven? – Murmuró Ron mientras sus orejas enrojecían – Elizabeth Turner parece tener cierta consideración con él y ella es muy bella. Y Ginny ¿qué clase de bicho te ha comido el cerebro para qué pienses casarte con él?

- A quién le comieron el cerebro es a ti, por supuesto que no voy a casarme con Sparrow… no negaré que me parece interesante – dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban – tiene un modo muy… peculiar de dirigirse a las mujeres, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a casarme con él.

- Ya lo suponía – murmuró Hermione – y francamente tampoco creo que él este realmente interesado en contraer matrimonio, más bien me parece que todo es parte de un plan…

- Un plan para encontrar a la Sirena de Fuego… - replicó Harry.

- ¡Pero si nadie sabe nada de esa dichosa estatuilla! Además, es ridículo, una Sirena de Fuego… ¿cómo algo del agua va a ser de fuego? – se exasperó Ron manoteando en el aire.

- ¿Qué es el fuego? ¿Qué es una sirena? – preguntó Luna repentinamente. Ron resopló con hartazgo pero Hermione y Harry comenzaron a hilvanar ideas.

Ginny, pensativa, murmuró – si lo tomamos literal, si puede sonar ridículo, pero el fuego también puede referirse a la pasión.

- Las Sirenas atraen a los hombres con sus encantos – murmuró Hermione.

Harry fijó su mirada en Luna – hablaste mucho con Jack, ¿no es cierto Luna? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

- Qué hay que hacer evidente lo que está ante nuestros ojos, pero recuerden que nadie sabía que clase de tesoro era la dichosa Sirena, todos simplemente dieron por hecho que era una estatuilla.

Se tensaron, sintiendo un cosquilleo de triunfo y aprensión en el estómago mientras se miraban unos a otros.

- Cierto, nadie asegura que estuviéramos detrás de una estatuilla…las Sirenas atraen a los hombres con sus encantos.- Repitió Hermione cortando el aliento de todos. –.

Ron, sin despegar la vista de Hermione, aseguró mientras sus orejas se ponían tan rojas como un carbón. - No sólo las sirenas tienen encantos…

Harry dejó escapar con un silbidito ronco - No es una estatuilla, es…

Un ruido los puso en alerta, haciendo que a una, levantaran sus varitas.

* * *

En cuanto vio desaparecer a Barbossa y Boostrap Bill se escurrió detrás de una roca. Era osado pero no tan estúpido como para enfrentarse a los guardias de Poseidón él solo. Para ser honesto (de los honestos) no tenía la intención de morir de una forma tan inútil y lamentable, sin embargo, se encontraba sin la menor idea de cómo dar el siguiente paso. El deseo por recuperar la Sirena de Fuego estaba casi en sus manos, podía sentirlo. Tenía pistas, muchas. Para empezar lo dicho por Calipso de forma tan enigmática: sirena, embrujo, hechizo, tesoro… a lo que le había dado forma, gracias (sin duda) a esa forma curiosa de divagar de Luna Lovegood. Luego estaba la imagen del medallón y su brújula, qué habían corroborado sus sospechas. Y, por supuesto, la presencia de aquellos niños raros que no era tan accidental. El hecho de saber su procedencia había ayudado en mucho. Pero la última pieza, aquella que le diría cómo aprovechar todas las pistas, aún se le escapaba. Daba vueltas una y otra vez a la información que tenía entre las manos pero le faltaba un poco, sólo un poco para encontrar el modo de hacer uso de lo recabado. Concentrándose volvió a pensar en las charlas con su contramaestre, de dónde obtuvo la idea de darle forma a lo que ya tenía en las manos. Sonrió. De verdad su contramaestre era única. Tenía la facilidad de desmenuzar la realidad y hacer evidente _aquello_ frente a nuestros ojos, _eso_ que no vemos por parecer muy absurdo o muy simple. Pero era hora de poner manos a la obra, regresaría por Potter y compañía, recuperaría el medallón que aún se encontraba en manos de Hermione Granger y ya vería después que hacer. Se escurrió entre la extraña vegetación y se arrastró hasta llegar a un punto cercano a la playa, espió por si Barbossa rondaba aún por ahí. No había señales de su presencia, pero Jack no dudaba en que estaría espiando, ¿qué hacer?

Algo en la playa llamó su atención, un destello al que no había prestado mucho cuidado pero que estaba ahí de forma insistente. Se movía en el ritmo suave del agua marina, pero no podía distinguir bien que era. Tal vez… Se arrastró sobre la arena tratando de ocultarse con las rocas hasta llegar al objeto, una ola lo arrastró hacia él y descubrió con desilusión que se trataba simplemente de una botella. La tomó diciendo entre dientes _"si al menos tuviera ron"_. Iba a arrojarla lejos cuando se percató que en su interior guardaba algo, un viejo pergamino amarillento. Sonrió burlón destapando la botella y sacando el pergamino mientras dejaba escapar _"seguramente mi contramaestre ya tiene su respuesta"_. Echó un vistazo aburrido sobre los caracteres escritos en él, para enseguida, sorprendido, regresar la vista devorando el contenido.

Jack guardó el pergamino y sonrió triunfal y maliciosamente… no podía creer tanta suerte. De una forma tan sencilla había encontrado la última pieza del rompecabezas. Tenía la respuesta.

Y no había estado tan equivocado en sus suposiciones.

La inmortalidad estaba en sus manos.


	12. Chapter XII

_**Capítulo XII**_

_**Qué trata sobre suspicacias, actitudes subrepticias y el modo en que se puede desconfiar hasta de la sombra, muy especialmente si esta sombra lleva por nombre Jack Sparrow. **_

Cuando descubrieron la causa del sonido que los pusiera en alerta, lanzaron un suspiro de alivio y bajaron las varitas. Ginny estaba fascinada con el pequeño animal parecido a una liebre, pero de un profundo color azul y una especie de plumaje en lugar de pelo, que se asomaba con precaución entre las rocas y les dirigía una mirada asustada. Se acercó a él para acariciarlo mientras murmuraba con ternura - ¡Es precioso! – sin embargo, el animalito levantó las orejas en señal de alerta y con un _¡ush!_ desapareció entre las rocas.

- ¡Deja Ginny! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esas cosas! – le riñó Ron mientras la jalaba por el cinturón donde guardaba su espada. Luna, a su lado, no dejaba de mirar el sitio por donde el animal había desaparecido.

- A mi me parece que nos espiaba. – dijo en voz muy bajita, pero sin embargo fue escuchada por los demás que reaccionaron con incredulidad, Ron por su parte, sólo rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry confuso, para al instante reaccionar al descubrir que Luna se refería al animalito – miren, dejémonos de cosas, lo importante ahora es salir de aquí, Hermione ¿tienes aún el medallón?

- Si. He tratado de unirlo para que revele su secreto pero ha sido en vano.

- Bueno, por lo sucedido antes de llegar aquí, intuyo que pronto recuperaremos nuestra magia, si Calipso nos trajo aquí, y supongo que fue ella quién lo hizo, entonces ella ya recuperó la suya. Lo de nosotros es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

- Pues ojalá no tarde mucho – murmuró Ron agrio y Hermione asintió.

- Tiene razón Ron, si es verdad que los guardias de Poseidón son tan peligrosos, necesitaremos nuestra magia.

- Mientras eso sucede, debemos averiguar que pasa con este sitio, que quiere Poseidón, qué intenta el capitán Sparrow y bueno… tener certeza sobre la Sirena de Fuego, pero para eso debemos salir de aquí.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Harry y, precedidos por él, comenzaron a salir de la cueva uno a uno.

* * *

Bordearon por un pequeño acantilado donde los tallos crecían de forma considerable, ayudándoles a esconderse. Will, que iba adelante, seguía obstinado en no decir palabra. Elizabeth comenzaba a hartarse de esa situación.

- Si estás pensando que yo pudiera sentir…

- Sht… - la acalló Will concentrándose en escuchar algo. Gibbs lo secundó con rostro atento.

Elizabeth torció el gesto y empujando a Gibbs para que reaccionara, exclamó muy molesta adelantándose hasta Will. - ¡No se escucha nada! ¡No hay nada ahí que pueda exigir tal concentración! ¡Todo esto es por qué tú, William Turner, estas creándote ideas equivocadas! – Pero se calló apenas terminar la recriminación, un sonido, un golpe seco que se repetía a intervalos, pudo percibirse en medio de sus palabras.

- ¿Lo escuchaste? – Murmuró Will y echó a andar. Elizabeth se quedó hecha una furia, pero decidió seguir a su esposo. Gibbs le sonrió con cautela. Al llegar al sitio de donde provenía el sonido, miraron entre las rocas y abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

- El Leviatán… - dejó caer Gibbs con admiración y respeto. Will y Elizabeth lo miraron en busca de más detalles. Gibbs lo comprendió por qué empezó a explicar – Poseidón nunca tuvo barcos, no tenía necesidad de ellos por qué el mar le pertenecía y podía moverse en él como amo y señor de todo lo marino. Un día, inexplicablemente, comenzó la construcción de este, llamándolo Leviatán. En poco tiempo y comandado por sus terribles guardias, se convirtió en el terror de los mares. Sin embargo, era muy raro verlo, tan raro, que con el tiempo la mayoría de las personas creyeron que sólo se trataba de una leyenda.

- Pues ahora está encallado – murmuró Will pensativo – creo que sería prudente verificar cual es su estado y si pudiera servirnos en dado caso que deseemos escapar.

No sin cierta precaución, Will comenzó a acercarse al barco, seguido por un fascinado Gibbs y una molesta Elizabeth. No había terminado su aclaración y eso no le hacía mucha gracia.

* * *

Después de guardar el pergamino, jugueteó un rato haciendo figuras en la arena. Ponía en claro muchas cosas, pero seguía sin comprender como llegaría con eso hasta la fuente. Necesitaba un plan urgente. Necesitaba hacer uso de la información obtenida, cuánto antes. Miró a uno y otro lado. Era peligroso estar ahí, así que se arrastró de nuevo para regresar a donde la vegetación era más tupida. Sintió un dolor en su mano y se volvió a ver que era. Un pequeño cangrejo apareció ante sus ojos. Lo había mordido y al parecer iba a repetir la hazaña. Jack hizo el intento de darle un manotazo cuando este saltó. Jack lo vio por el rabillo del ojo con sorpresa, lo busco con la vista y nada. Un susurró se escurrió seductoramente por su oído. Respingó. No era un pequeño cangrejo, los cangrejos no hablaban, era sin duda…

- Cómo verás Jack, he recuperado mi magia.

Calipso.

* * *

El barco estaba en magnífico estado, lo cual era muy extraño para el tiempo que llevaba varado. Se podía hacerse una idea al ver la cantidad de algas y hierbas que se adueñaban de la nave. No entendían para que Poseidón, siendo quién era, necesitaba un barco, y menos para que lo tenía ahora ahí, en el olvido. Gibbs, después de una inspección en la parte baja del barco, subió por las escalerillas y corroboró lo que ellos ya sabían.

- No hay entradas de agua. Si me permiten decirlo, creo que no he visto un barco que resista el duro ataque, como este, sin dudar lo hará.

- Muy bien – Will dio un último vistazo a su alrededor y aseguró con firmeza -nos servirá para escapar en caso de ser necesario. – Pensó un momento y luego decidió - tal vez sería prudente ir en busca de los demás, un barco tan grande no podrá ser controlado por nosotros tres.

- ¿Y el deseo de la Sirena? – preguntó Elizabeth.

- No sé que pretendía Calipso cuando nos dijo todo eso de la Sirena, pero imagino que si buscamos, la encontraremos aquí.

- ¿Y cómo decidiremos que deseo pedir?

Will encaró a Elizabeth, dirigiendo un segundo los ojos de forma significativa hacia Gibbs, quién seguía mirando el barco con amplia satisfacción. - No tendremos más opción que luchar por él.

Elizabeth comprendió. Miraron a Gibbs, quién, desconcertado, vio como se acercaban a él después de tomar unas gruesas lianas que servían para atar cosas pesadas. _"¿Qué?"_ alcanzó a decir antes de que ambos se le fueran encima para maniatarlo.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Esto es un atropello!

- No nos fiamos de ti, Gibbs. – Elizabeth dio un último tirón con fuerza, provocando que el marino se quejara un poco, mientras explicaba el porqué de esa brusca actitud.- El deseo de la Sirena es sólo uno. Nadie nos asegura que no lo quieras para ti, y, en caso de que quisieras ayudar a alguien para obtenerlo, ese sin duda sería Jack.

- ¡Por supues…gjjfffffff!

No pudo terminar de protestar. Will lo había amordazado para que no hiciera ningún ruido y después lo dejaron amarrado al mástil, ocultándolo bajo unas gruesas mantas por si los guardias de Poseidón se acercaban por ahí.

- No te muevas, si Poseidón o sus guardias se acercan sabrán que estás aquí.

Pero Gibss no pareció estar de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Elizabeth, siguió removiéndose en tanto ella y Will comenzaban a alejarse.

* * *

Se sentó cruzando las piernas sosteniendo al cangrejo sobre la palma de su mano, a la altura de los ojos. Calipso. Quién acababa de decirle que había recuperado su magia.

- No sé si deba alegrarme por eso – reconoció Jack, refiriéndose al asunto de su magia y la Sirena.

- Has averiguado cosas, ¿no es así Jack?

Jack carraspeó arrugando la nariz - … eh, sí, algunas…

Una risita extraña salió de Calipso. La verdad era bastante extraño oír reír a un cangrejo.

- Tengo un trato contigo…

- ¿Qué clase de trato?

- Uno que te beneficiará, por supuesto…

Jack aun dudaba. - ¿Y Elizabeth y Will?

- Te ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí, ¿no? Si intentas luchar contra Poseidón y sus guardias, no lo lograrás solo. – Volvió a reír. – Me parece curioso que no me preguntes por los niños de tu tripulación…

Jack entornó los ojos - ¿qué hay con ellos?

Calipso dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. – Veo que lo sabes, o al menos lo sospechas… bien, entonces será mejor que escuches mi trato…

Jack escuchó atento. Por un segundo sus ojos lucieron alarmados pero pronto ese atisbo de inseguridad se extinguió, dando paso a una astuta sonrisa satisfecha.

La inmortalidad estaba en sus manos.

Y era tan sencillo.

* * *

Haciendo caso de Calipso (y después de que ésta desapareciera) regresó a la cueva donde los niños raros se mantenían ocultos. Al no encontrarlos ahí, arrugó el entrecejo. Definitivamente ya no se podía confiar en nadie. Echó un rápido vistazo a los alrededores sin descubrirlos. Si algo tenía que reconocerles era que, a pesar de ser niños y ser raros, tenían sus pequeñas cualidades. Una de ellas era la valentía. No se amedrentaban tan fácilmente y podían tener cierta noción de la supervivencia. Pensó en lo que le contara Luna Lovegood, sobre la guerra esa… sonrió, para de inmediato congelar su sonrisa sintiendo un pinchazo parecido a la culpa. Negó y se acomodó el sombrero. Lo mejor sería encontrarlos cuanto antes.

* * *

Después de dejar a Gibbs en el Leviatán, decidieron ir a la cueva en busca de la "tripulación" de Jack. Para Will y Elizabeth era más fácil confiar en ellos, parecían honestos.

- Will, creo que deberíamos trazar un plan antes de verlos – La voz de Elizabeth rompió el obstinado silencio de su esposo. Ese silencio que comenzaba a irritarla. - Aunque parezcan buenos chicos, no creo que sea prudente confiar demasiado en ellos, al fin de cuentas también buscan a la Sirena para que Calipso les cumpla algún deseo.

- Sí, claro – respondió Will distraídamente detrás de ella. – Aunque no lo creo tan necesario, a pesar de ser la tripulación de Jack, no son como él, al menos no Hermione…

- ¿Hermione? – murmuró Elizabeth con voz contenida, deteniéndose para mirarlo de frente con suspicacia - ¿te refieres a la irritante señorita Granger?

- No es irritante, Elizabeth, es muy inteligente y honesta, además de bonita. – Aseguró Will pasando de largo ante una desconcertada Elizabeth.

Ésta reaccionó al fin, yendo en pos de él. Ya sabía lo que pretendía, pero no iba a seguirle el juego.

- Si, aunque también Weasley y Lovegood tienen lo suyo.

- Ajá, tal vez por eso Jack se comprometió con la primera.

Abrió la boca para refutar, pero se lo pensó mejor y se mantuvo callada. Siguieron andando cuando Elizabeth sintió algo en su espalda.

- Will… - llamó en un murmullo. Will se volvió con la rapidez de un relámpago desenvainando su espada a la vez. Detrás de Elizabeth se hallaba Jack apuntando a Elizabeth con una ramita.

Guardó su espada al tiempo que decía "es sólo Jack" y Elizabeth se volvía a verlo furiosa. - ¡Eres un…! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! ¡Pensé que era algún guardia de Poseidón!

- ¿Con una ramita por espada? – La dejó caer mientras decía con sorna – creo que ellos no simpatizan con la idea que mi tripulación tiene de un arma. - Elizabeth lo miró sin comprender. – Digo, ellos siempre llevan algo así escondido.

- Ah, sí, esas varitas… - dijo Will con gesto reflexivo - ¿porqué las traen Jack?

- Lo ignoro, tal vez para picarle los ojos con ellas a alguien, porque otra utilidad no les veo.

Will no parecía muy convencido ante la explicación de Jack, pero guardó silencio. A cambio preguntó - ¿no se suponía que tu ibas a bordear la parte de enfrente de la isla?

- Extrañé a mi prometida y regresé a verla – Elizabeth hizo un mohín socarrón que Will alcanzó a percibir. Jack sonrió ante eso. – Pero curiosamente no estaban en la cueva. Me decidí a buscarlos y los encontré a ustedes… ¿de casualidad no los habrán visto por ahí?

- No. – Contestó tajante Elizabeth.

- Ya veo – Jack pensó un momento y luego se percató de algo buscando con la mirada - ¿y Gibbs?

- Está rodeando aquél lado – contestó de inmediato Will, señalando hacia cualquier parte de la isla.

- Bien – Jack no le tomó más interés al asunto de Gibbs, otra cosa le preocupaba más. - Creo que deberíamos buscar a mi tripulación, no están muy acostumbrados a aventuras fuertes.

- Pues a mi me parece lo contrario – Reconoció Will – al menos no se asustan. Tú prometida por ejemplo, tiene ese carácter...

Elizabeth dejó escapar un sonidito burlón. Will la miró de reojo y a Jack le brillaron los ojos con diversión. – Así es, por eso voy a casarme con ella, así que si no tienen nada mejor que hacer, podemos ir a buscarlos.

- Aún tenemos el pendiente de la Sirena.

Jack abrió los brazos de forma triunfal - ¡Bien! ¡Entonces este es el plan! ¡Buscamos a mi tripulación y luego a la Sirena de Fuego! – Echó a andar mientras decía - si no hay ninguna objeción, andando.

Elizabeth se adelantó con aire molesto y Jack, al verlo, detuvo a Will por un hombro para susurrarle - al parecer la señora Turner está molesta. Quizás me equivoque, pero me parece que no está muy feliz con mi compromiso.

Will se tensó y quitó la mano de Jack con firmeza. Lo miró directamente a los ojos al decir sin titubeos - confío en Elizabeth.

Jack levantó las cejas con fingido interés- ¿Confías en ella?

-Si – dijo Will con un pequeño balbuceo inseguro.

Jack sonrió ampliamente mientras avanzaba manoteando en el aire, dejando a Will de una pieza ante sus palabras. - ¡Magnífico! Ahora repítelo hasta que te convenzas.

* * *

No se veía nada y eso era realmente muy sospechoso. Barbossa podría apostar una mano a que Poseidón ya sabía de la presencia de todos ellos en la isla y estaba planeando algo. Muy malvado, a su parecer, debería ser lo que pensaba para ellos, por qué siendo sinceros, Poseidón, con una mano atada a la espalda, podría vencerlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo mejor sería estar cerca, en especial de los niños raros. Él no se tragaba el cuento de que eran la "dichosa" tripulación de Sparrow y mucho menos que Jack estuviera sentimentalmente interesado en Ginny Weasley. Pero ¿por qué Jack se inventaría un cuento tan absurdo? Había algo en esos niños, algo que Jack sabía y no pensaba decir. Barbossa había notado la precaución con la que Jack desviara la frágil varita con la que fuera amenazado por ese chico, Potter. Tenía sus sospechas, pero hacía muy bien en guardarlas para su propio provecho.

Boostrap Bill andaba detrás de él, pero era obvio que no podía confiar en un padre amoroso, el cual sin duda terminaría ofreciendo hasta su vida por su amado hijo. Mejor andarse con cuidado. Ambos habían acordado regresar a la cueva para resguardar a Ginny Weasley y los otros, pero no podía decirle exactamente lo que sospechaba.

Miró a Boostrap Bill de reojo. Seguro él también intentaría algo.

Acarició con disimulo el mango de su espada. Tendría que tener cuidado y llegar a las últimas consecuencias. La inmortalidad estaba en juego y no iba a dejársela a Jack Sparrow bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ninguna.

* * *

Abrió de par en par la vegetación que le estorbaba y revisó el lugar maldiciendo entre dientes, ¿dónde rayos se habrían metido? Will y Elizabeth buscaban a unos cuántos metros de él, pero por su bien, sería mejor que los encontrara primero. El sonidito a sus espaldas, de una ramita al quebrarse, lo puso en alerta. Antes de tener la mano en su hombro, ya sabía que ahí había alguien.

- Vaya Capitán, está usted a salvo…

Luna Lovegood. Jack casi la abraza. Detrás de ella, no tardaron en aparecer los otros muchachos corriendo con cara de frustración.- ¡Luna! – Empezó a decir Potter ajustándose eso que traía en la cara - ¿No quedamos en que arreglaríamos todo por nuestra cuenta?

- Pero es el capitán, y está a salvo… ¿no necesitó de nuestra ayuda mientras nos ocultábamos? –preguntó a Jack mientras Ron se daba con la palma en la frente.

- No. Ciertamente no, contramaestre, aunque me gustaría saber por qué se ocultan fuera de la cueva en la que quedamos se mantendrían bajo resguardo. - Demandó saber Jack, con una voz irónicamente amable.

Luna bajó la voz acercándose al capitán, aún así habló lo suficientemente claro para que los demás la escucharan. – Por esos seres capitán.

- ¿Qué seres?

- Esos seres de plumas, seguramente espías de Poseidón, lucían realmente peligrosos, tanto como un hipogrifo rabioso o más…

Ginny dejó escapar una risita mientras Jack parpadeaba confuso.

– Si te refieres al animalito que intenté tocar, sí, lucía muy peligroso.- Dijo la pelirroja y Jack los miró a todos sin comprender.

- ¡Ay, por favor! – Ron tomó a Luna de la mano alejándola de Jack y apuntándole con el dedo a modo de acusación – salimos de la cueva porqué no confiamos en usted, algo planea… y el ser al que se refiere Luna es un inocente animalito que estaba cerca de la cueva.

- No era uno, eran varios… y lucían pavorosos – dijo Luna con una tranquilidad que hizo a Ron rodar los ojos.

Jack mantuvo unos segundos su mirada en Luna. Ahora ella parecía más interesada en mirar otra cosa. No parecía en lo absoluto que se hubiera topado con seres pavorosos. No con esa tranquilidad. Suspiró. Al menos ya los tenía ahí, con él. Se percató con disimulo de que el pergamino aún seguía entre sus ropas y acomodando su sombrero caminó hacia su tripulación.

- ¿Puedo saber qué planeaban? – Preguntó con molesta curiosidad - ¿no les dije que esperaran escondidos?

- Queremos regresar a casa, y ahí escondidos no creo que podamos averiguar como hacerlo – le dijo Harry con decisión. Sparrow hizo un mohín de burla y se acercó hasta rodear su hombro.

- Debes tener calma, mi único interés es que ustedes estén a salvo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y es por eso que regresó? ¿Para verificarlo? – Preguntó Hermione mordaz, mientras Sparrow aspiraba aire con todas sus fuerzas – si mal no recuerdo usted debería estar revisando la parte sur de la isla – dijo con tono bastante pedante para el gusto de Jack.– Claro que tal vez haya temido a los guardias de Poseidón.

- Por supuesto que les temo – se acercó a zancadas a ella hablándole muy cerca mientras Hermione retrocedía arrugando la frente con enojo - tú también lo harías si hubieras escuchado los rumores. – Su voz era un agrio reproche. Luna, frente a él, seguía atenta a algo.

- ¿Rumores como los que rodean a la Sirena de Fuego? – Le preguntó Hermione con acritud, dando un paso adelante –, pues nosotros hemos descubierto que la dichosa Sirena no es una estatuilla, más bien nos da la impresión de que es…

- Nos están vigilando – susurró Luna con voz tranquila y todos se volvieron con un sobresalto.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Murmuró Ron sonriendo con alivio, después de dar un brinco hacia Hermione - ¡son tan sólo esos animalejos! – Ron, sonriente, se acercó muy ufano a un pequeño grupo de esas raras liebres - ¿qué les parece? ¡Volvió con sus amigos! – dijo divertido en tanto a Jack le brillaban los ojos con astucia.

- Yo que usted, no me acercaba – murmuró.

Ron se volvió preguntando _"¿qué?"_

En ese instante sucedió algo muy rápido. Muy rápido y terrible. Las pequeñas especie de liebres se hicieron un ovillo, dando el aspecto de pequeñas pelotas emplumadas, para después crecer, crecer… crecer, provocando que los chicos y Jack se alejaran lentamente sin despegar la vista de ellos. Los ovillos se hicieron enormes y al fin comenzaron a estirarse. Quienes ahora estaban de pie eran unos seres aterradores. Gelatinosos y con un olor salado, mezcla de gorilas y pulpos, o algo muy próximo a eso, que de animalejos, no tenían nada. El más cercano miró a Ron y bramó con un sonido espantoso, lanzándose de inmediato hacía el pelirrojo que se había quedado lívido y no atinó a moverse.

En medio del rugido, sólo pudo escucharse el grito angustiado de Hermione.


	13. Capítulo XIII

_**Capítulo XIII**_

_**Que trata de cómo se va desenredando la madeja, mientras el espíritu oculto de capitán sale a flote en uno de los tripulantes y Jack realiza otro trato sospechoso.**_

- ¡RON!

Gritó Hermione angustiada, pero ya Sparrow había protegido al muchacho partiendo por la mitad al espantoso ser que no tenía ahora nada que ver con las otras pequeñas liebres que se iban acercando y empezaban su terrible metamorfosis. No había tiempo que perder. El ser dividido comenzaba a reconstruirse. Jack tomó a una sorprendida Ginny de la mano y la arrastró tras de si, sin que ella pusiera resistencia. Pronto todos reaccionaron y los siguieron, de tal forma que comenzó una alocada persecución por esa especie de monos gigantescos con hocicos largos, tentáculos en la cara y algas en todo el cuerpo. Los seres rugían y brincaban con una agilidad asombrosa impidiéndoles a toda costa escapar.

- ¡Desmaius! – gritó Harry mientras corría, pero de su varita ni una sola chispa brotó.

La espada de Jack no sería suficiente. Fuera como fuera los demás deberían intentar defenderse al estilo muggle por muy difícil que pareciera. Un ser saltó sobre Hermione pero Ron, utilizando aún con algo de dificultad su espada, le hizo frente. Logró partirlo, pero éste rozó su brazo dejándole un doloroso cardenal.

- ¡No dejen que los toquen! – gritó Harry al verlo, regresando por su amigo. Aunque de la forma de seguir su indicación no estaban muy seguros, lo intentaban esquivando cómo podían a los terribles guardias. Jack seguía sujetando a Ginny y ahora tocaba el turno a Harry de proteger a Luna, mientras Ron cubría con su cuerpo a Hermione, haciendo muecas de dolor.

Ginny utilizaba su espada tratando de ayudar a Jack. Uno de esos seres, que parecía ser el líder, la observaba con atención pavorosa y sonreía con triunfo, si es que al gesto horroroso que hacía, podía llamársele sonrisa. Jack se dio cuenta y cubriéndola con su cuerpo, la escondió lo más posible de la mirada de ese ser.

Corrieron a toda confusión, resbalándose entre la vegetación y las rocas, tratando únicamente de mantenerse lejos del alcance de esos seres, sin tener un rumbo definido. Hermione intentó nuevamente lanzar un hechizo con nulo éxito. No parecía que hubiera un buen fin para ellos. Unos gritos atravesaron los rugidos, eran Elizabeth y Will que los llamaban a voces.

- ¡Jack, Potter, Weasley! ¡Por aquí!

No sin dificultad corrieron hacia ellos. Se encontraban en las cimas de unas rocas y tenían que escalarlas. Harry, sin soltar a Luna de la mano, trepó con dificultad ayudándola a subir, viendo desesperado como los seres estaban muy cerca. Uno estiró su brazo llegando casi a tocar los pies de Luna. Harry se abalanzó para protegerla, pero ya Luna, con voz suave, susurraba _"¡impedimenta!". _Un rayo débil, pero milagroso, brotó de la varita de la Ravenclaw haciendo perder el equilibrio a aquél ser. Al fin llegaron hasta donde Will y Elizabeth les hacían señas para que los siguieran. Bordearon las rocas y bajaron una pendiente a toda prisa. Detrás, los seres alcanzaban la cima de las rocas y ahora se arrojaban en pos de ellos.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pudo preguntar Hermione a voces, pero ni Will ni Elizabeth respondieron.

En su loca carrera se toparon con Barbossa y Bostropp Bill, quienes, sorprendidos, desenvainaron sus espadas. Jack pasó veloz junto a Héctor, advirtiéndole al tiempo que se alejaba. – será mejor que no los toques.

Dudaron un momento, sin saber bien a bien lo que sucedía, pero casi de inmediato decidieron seguirlos y tomar en serio lo dicho por Jack. Sin embargo, ese segundo de duda sirvió para que uno de esos seres saltara sobre el padre de William. Éste alcanzó a partirlo por la mitad llevándose a cambio una aparatosa herida, qué lo hizo caer de bruces al no poder sostenerse. Hermione se tapó la boca asustada y fue corriendo en su auxilio, junto con Ron. Lo levantaron con todo el cuidado posible en esas circunstancias y se lo llevaron a rastras como pudieron.

No iban a lograrlo, estaban seguros. De forma repentina, al salir de la espesura a una playa oculta, descubrieron, con sorpresa para la mayoría, el barco que había sido encontrado momentos antes por Will, Elizabeth y Gibbs. No hubo preguntas. Lo abordaron atropelladamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si eso era posible y se prepararon a toda prisa para zarpar de inmediato. Will soltó amarras con una rapidez asombrosa, Elizabeth y Ginny intentaban controlar la sangre de las heridas de Ron y el padre de Will. Los demás, por su parte, corrían de aquí a allá chocando unos con otros intentando apresurar la huida. Todos. Todos… excepto Luna.

- Parece que tienen miedo al barco – señaló en voz alta. Su peinado de coleta estaba totalmente arruinado y varios mechones caían en su cara. Se acomodó la varita detrás de la oreja al tiempo que los demás detenían su alocada actividad de golpe e iban formando poco a poco un grupo compacto detrás de ella. Era verdad. Los guardias resoplaban furiosos andando de un lado a otro, pero sin acercarse demasiado al barco. Lucían desesperados y lanzaban gruñidos viendo con frenética ansiedad hacia donde estaban resguardados a quienes ellos consideraban intrusos.

- ¿Porqué no podrán acercarse al barco? – Preguntó Ron a Hermione, como si pensara que ella tenía la respuesta. Hermione negó confusa y Jack, respingando, se dio cuenta de que algo se movía detrás de él. Hizo una seña de que guardaran silencio y sacando su espada se fue acercando con pasos lentos hacia unas sucias mantas.

Elizabeth, dejando a Ginny con Boopstrop Bill (Ron ya se hallaba mejor, al menos su brazo ya no sangraba), se acercó rápidamente y decidida levantó las mantas anunciando exasperada – ¡es tan sólo Gibbs!

Jack lo miró removerse y balbucear. - ¿Qué dice? – inquirió dirigiéndose a Barbossa.

- ¡blflkskyrssrs!

- No sé, no entiendo – apuntó Barbossa con gesto irónico.

- ¡flirjbmsnjrff!

- ¿Querrá algo? – Volvió a preguntar mientras Barbossa dejaba escapar un bufido.

Hermione resopló y pasó furiosa dando un empellón a Jack - ¡Por dios, el pobre hombre sólo quiere que lo liberen!

Se dio a la tarea de soltar a Gibbs con ayuda de Harry. En cuanto pudo hablar, el marino les dio las gracias con aire conmovido.

- Vamos, si eso era lo único que querías, bien podrías haberlo dicho – le espetó Jack ocasionando que Hermione le lanzara una mirada asesina.

- ¡Es su amigo! ¿Cómo puede no preocuparse por él?

Jack intentó no perpetrar nada doloroso contra Hermione en esos momentos, a cambio, cedió a explicar – niña, somos piratas, no podemos tener consideraciones. – Vio su mirada llena de reproche y se volvió con desgano preguntando con resignación a Gibbs. - ¿Puedo saber la razón para qué te encontraras amarrado? – mirando al mismo tiempo de reojo a Hermione para ver si ese interés le parecía suficiente; sin embargo, no fue así, ya que la chica no dulcificó su actitud. Detrás de ellos, Luna seguía observando a los guardias.

- Parece que ya se va. – Dijo la chica con voz dulce interrumpiendo a Gibbs en su intento de respuesta.

Harry se acercó, corroborando lo que decía la chica. – Es verdad, ese ser, el que parece el líder, se marcha.

Y era verdad, los otros seres por su parte se enroscaron, tomando seguramente su forma original para montar guardia. Luna susurró - Daba la impresión de dar órdenes antes de irse, quizás vaya por Poseidón.

Nadie puso en tela de juicio el comentario de Luna esa vez. Jack meditó un momento y luego sonrió – bien, en ese caso, creo que lo mejor será regresar por donde vinimos.

- Un momento – le detuvo Barbossa con autoridad – creo Jack, que se nos olvida lo más importante.

Gibbs tomó aire antes de decir apuntando con el dedo a manera de acusación - ¡Sí! ¡Saber porqué Will y Elizabeth Turner desconfiaban de mí!

Harry, Ron y Hermione abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, en tanto Barbossa, con tono aburrido, masculló – no los culpo.

Elizabeth y Will levantaron la mirada con valentía. Era hora de quitarse las caretas. O al menos, de quitársela a Jack. – El deseo de la Sirena es sólo uno – comenzó Will – y no creo que ninguno de ustedes tenga la amabilidad de cedérnoslo. Gibbs hubiera apoyado a Jack.

Barbossa caminó lentamente alrededor de ellos mientras asentía. - En eso tienes razón William Turner, todos sabemos de qué lado está Gibbs. En cuanto al deseo de la Sirena… - se agachó un momento cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con el ala de su sombrero; sin embargo, todos pudieron ver su sonrisa irónica antes de que volviera a enfrentar la mirada de Jack y desenvainara su espada al tiempo de concluir - …será sólo para el más valiente y aguerrido… o para el más astuto. - Los congregados en el barco no quitaban los ojos de Jack y Barbossa. Jack dio pasos hacia atrás, precavido, hasta chocar con el mástil. Pronto se vio rodeado y supo que ese era el momento de jugarse la última carta. Barbossa se acercó tanto que la punta de su espada descansaba en el pecho de Jack. Su gesto, aunque sereno, presagiaba peligro. - Bien Jack, estamos atrapados en un barco con los guardias de Poseidón rondando, dispuestos a hacernos pedazos. No sabemos porqué pero por lo pronto estamos a salvo, claro, eso mientras el dios de los mares no llegue, porqué si eso sucede pasaremos a la historia. – Se midieron con sonrisas apenas perfiladas, pero las sonrisas desaparecieron pronto. – bien Jack, déjate de juegos, ¿qué sabes de la Sirena?

- La Sirena… pues… sé… que era de fuego, de fuego muy dorado, grande y crepitante… – dijo haciendo florituras con la mano - … y era hechicera… ese tipo de hechizos a los que uno no puede resistirse, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

- No es una estatuilla. – Cortó Will y todos asintieron. Will dudó un poco, casi nada al decir. – Tesoro… es un tesoro… Elizabeth para mí es el más grande tesoro.

- Qué tierno… - susurró Jack, pero nadie lo siguió. Hubo un silencio sofocante.

Barbossa hizo un mohín sin dejar de apuntar a Jack con su espada, mirando de pies a cabeza a Elizabeth – tienes razón William Turner. Y, sí me permites decirlo, tu esposa tiene ese encanto de hechicera…

Jack sintió un pinchazo de alerta. Lo esperaba. No podía esperar menos de todos ellos.

- La Sirena de Fuego es tal – cortó por último Harry, sin la menor muestra de inseguridad – una sirena que seguramente embrujó a Poseidón, es decir, Poseidón se enamoró de ella.

Jack no se atrevió a negar nada. Guardó silencio esperando. Elizabeth suspiró y luego dijo – lo cual nos lleva a la misma encrucijada… ¿dónde está la Sirena de Fuego?

Jack había notado, como, discretamente, los niños raros iban cubriendo a Ginny Weasley, quién, sin percatarse de nada, seguía muy ocupada atendiendo las heridas de Boopstrap Bill. Casi esperó el momento en que Barbossa se giró para atraparla. En que Elizabeth y Will se lanzaron para contenerlo. Y en el que Ginny, confundida, se veía protegida por sus amigos.

- ¡Si quiere tener a Ginny tendrá que pasar por encima de nuestro cadáver! - gritó Harry apuntando a Barbossa con su espada. Hubo una pausa en la que todos evaluaban que hacer. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que aún no sabían si las sospechas de cada uno eran ciertas. Luna, con esa tranquilidad inquietante, no tardó en ponerse al lado de Harry, Ron y Hermione, blandiendo su cuchillo. La respiración de cada uno era entrecortada, exceptuando a Luna. Se miraban unos a otros, con muchas dudas en los ojos. Ginny tenía la expresión de desconcierto más grande de su vida. No entendía nada de nada. En tanto Barbossa observaba la decisión de aquella joven tripulación, y con una sonrisa torcida, susurró algo a Jack.

- No sé cómo, Jack… pero eliges bien.

Por un segundo, Jack no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso. Pero no había tiempo para esas cosas. El deseo concedido por encontrar a la Sirena de Fuego podía escaparse de sus manos. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y por la inmortalidad, por supuesto que lo iba a hacer. Se aclaró la garganta, avanzó con pasos despreocupados mirando a cada uno con graciosa curiosidad. Todos aguardaban, pendientes de lo que pudiera hacer. Jack por fin habló.

- Creo… imaginar… lo que están pensando – dijo con su característico modo de hablar. – Pero… déjenme… decirles que están… equivocados.

- No pensarías realmente Jack, que nos íbamos a tragar el cuento de tu amor por la señorita Weasley, ¿verdad? – Barbossa guardó su espada, pero su mirada seguía cada movimiento de Jack con especial interés.

- Elizabeth sí – se le escapó a Jack y Elizabeth reaccionó con furia.

- De un pirata malandrín como tú puedo esperar cualquier cosa…

- Will – Jack esbozó la más cínica de sus sonrisas, dirigiéndose al joven Turner - si yo fuera tú… comenzaría a preocuparme por lo que parecen celos de parte de tu esposa.

Will no supo que contestar en ese momento de turbación, pero Elizabeth se irguió con desdén.- Deliras Jack…

- Mientras ustedes siguen con su estúpido juego – murmuró Barbossa en el colmo del hartazgo – estoy seguro que el señor Potter y compañía están pensando en cómo pueden librarse de este asunto ¿no es así? – dijo dirigiéndose con fría cortesía a ellos.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas decididas. Ron hizo un gesto de asentimiento, casi imperceptible, dirigido a Harry. Él, más confiado, enfrentó a los piratas. – No vamos a librarnos. – Dijo con una firmeza que hizo a los demás guardar silencio. – Mis amigos y yo queremos volver a casa y huyendo no vamos a conseguirlo. – Jack respingó. Si Potter hablaba de más iba a meterlo en serias dificultades. Hizo el amago de hablar pero Barbossa, con una señal enérgica, le dio a entender que no lo intentara. Harry prosiguió con su discurso. - No sabemos a ciencia cierta qué beneficios nos dé el hecho de resolver el misterio de la Sirena de fuego, pero lo que sí sabemos es que de una u otra forma este es el camino para remediar nuestro problema.

- ¿Volver a casa? – Preguntó Will confundido - ¿Qué tan difícil es para ustedes volver a su hogar cómo para que tengan que estar metidos en un peligro de esta magnitud?

- Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo. – Aseguró Harry y Jack respiró aliviado.

- Bien, siendo así, creo que sería conveniente permanecer en el barco mientras decidimos que hacer. – Soltó Jack con alegría.

Harry volvió a mirar a sus amigos. Esta vez fue Hermione la que lo conminó a continuar. – Lo siento capitán, pero estamos cansados de recibir órdenes sin sentido y de no ser en este sitio más que simples piezas de ajedrez que pueden moverse bajo la voluntad de otros. – Dijo y se irguió con decisión, ajustándose los lentes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Qué a partir de ahora nosotros decidiremos qué hacer.

Los marinos reaccionaron con asombro, hasta Boopstrop Bill, levantó la cabeza y arrugó la frente, con franca extrañeza. Pero Harry estaba decidido a llegar al límite. Barbossa negó fastidiado, pero Harry atajó – sé que ustedes son hombres rudos de mar que piensan que nosotros sólo somos unos niños a los que se debe proteger, pues bien, déjenme decirles que están equivocados. Pero no hay tiempo para tonterías, Poseidón se acerca y tenemos que estar prevenidos. Así que será mejor organizarnos.- Pensó un momento, evaluándolos a todos caminando alrededor de ellos y luego ordenó – Hermione, Ron y el capitán Sparrow prepararán una estrategia de defensa contra esos seres, piensen en el mejor modo de vencerlos -. Para Jack era obvio que aquello era una forma de tenerlo vigilado. Miró de reojo a Hermione y enarcó las cejas, abatido. Hubiera preferido estar con Potter. Le hacía gracia que se creciera de esa forma; sin embargo, era una forma inconsciente por parte del chico de distraer a los demás y por supuesto iba a aprovecharlo. Harry, por su parte, continuó con sus disposiciones. – Elizabeth y Will… creo que ustedes serán los indicados junto con el capitán Barbossa para bajar a la isla en busca de la Sirena de Fuego. Si Calipso o quién sea nos trajo hasta aquí, es porque aquí debe estar oculta.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Barbossa con burla - ¿no le parece un poco arriesgado, _Capitán Potter…_ – escupió más que decir - …el bajar a la isla con esos seres ahí rondando y sin tener la menor idea de dónde encontrar a la Sirena? Además… ¿será necesario? – Sonrió con deleite – yo diría que la tenemos más cerca de lo que creemos…

- ¡Si se refiere a Ginny…!

- ¡Por supuesto que no…! No se refiere a nadie – Jack, presuroso, se puso en medio de Harry y Barbossa tratando de contener la situación – ellos bajarán a la isla y…

- Vamos Jack. Por supuesto que me refiero a la señorita Weasley. Tú interés en ella va más allá de un simple matrimonio.

- Yo también lo creo – intervino Will – de una u otra forma Ginny Weasley es una pieza importante en esto, si no, no estarías tan interesado en ella. Lo que no alcanzo a comprender es de qué forma.

- Vas a reírte Jack – murmuró Barbossa con un semblante muy lejos de una sonrisa – pero incluso hasta llegué a sospechar que ella era la Sirena de Fuego.

Jack, Potter y compañía respingaron. Ginny abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Hermione se adelantó entonces muy malhumorada - ¡eso es absurdo! Ginny no es ninguna sirena y será mejor que les quede claro – dijo apuntándolos con el dedo.

- Si es así, ¿por qué la protegieron?

- ¡Pues por esto mismo! ¡Por la forma absurda de actuar del señor Sparrow…!

- Capitán, si no te molesta…

Hermione rodó los ojos y continuó - ¡Por ese interés sin sentido creímos que ustedes podrían llegar a pensar cosas raras! ¡Eso creímos! ¡Pero Ginny tiene de sirena lo que yo tengo de princesa!

- Odio estar de acuerdo con la señorita Granger… en… ambas cosas – intervino Jack, en tanto Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada – pero es verdad lo que dice… Ginny Weasley no tiene nada de sirena – miró hacia sus piernas y comentó. – Afortunadamente. Nos deleitamos más con sus dos extremidades inferiores que con una cola de pescado…

- ¡Oiga! ¡No tiene derecho a deleitarse con ninguna extremidad de mi hermana! – objetó Ron indignado.

- ¿Entonces Jack? – preguntó Barbossa con tranquilidad peligrosa.

- Quiero casarme, eso es todo.

Todos reaccionaron haciendo ademanes de hartazgo. Harry, intranquilo, decidió dejar el interrogatorio para luego – no va a decirnos nada, así que mejor continuemos en lo que estábamos… ¿Cómo sigue señor Turner? – preguntó dirigiéndose al padre de Will.

- Ya mejor, la sangre a cesado de brotar y aunque débil, puedo ser útil.

- Muy bien… entonces usted y Gibbs planearán cómo escapar en caso de ser necesario, que ruta sería la adecuada y bueno, ustedes son los expertos…

Gibbs se encogió de hombros, y cómo Bill Turner tampoco puso objeción, se dirigieron a poner manos a la obra.

- Sólo quedamos Luna, Ginny y yo… nosotros vigilaremos y daremos la señal de alarma si hay peligro… en cuanto a ustedes, si es necesario pelearemos junto con los demás para distraer a los guardias. El asunto es que planeen una forma de bajar a la isla sin que los descubran - dijo a Barbossa, Will y Elizabeth.

- Pan comido – soltó Barbossa con una mueca, pero Will los indujo a seguirlo.

- Andando, no tenemos opción.

Barbossa escupió al suelo, miró despectivamente a Harry, y luego se despidió – hasta luego… _capitán._

* * *

Hermione, Ron y Jack decidieron ir al castillo de proa a pensar la forma de detener a esos seres, o más bien, lo había decidido Hermione, y ahora era ella la que daba vueltas de un lado a otro, inmersa en un soliloquio.

- No podemos tocarlos, eso ya está visto, tenemos que encontrar la forma de atacarlos sin necesidad de llegar al contacto, suena absurdo, lo sé, pero tal vez exista algún tipo de material inmune a esos seres. En cuanto a las armas, ya vimos que es suficiente con las espadas, pero en fin, concentrémonos, quizás sea necesario crear una especie de armadura, no de metal, obviamente, eso sería bastante complicado, aunque tampoco tenemos el tiempo ni la oportunidad de hacer pruebas con otros materiales, entonces…

- Sólo que voláramos – murmuro Jack concentrado en lanzar un dardo a un punto fijo frente a él – así que si tiene la forma de hacerlo, puede irnos diciendo.

- No se burle – advirtió Hermione con acritud – si estuviéramos en condiciones comunes vería que eso es muy posible. Los magos podemos volar en escobas. Es uno de nuestros medios de transporte.

- ¿En serio? – Murmuró Jack dudoso y luego, preguntó a Ron - ¿cuáles me dijiste que eran los beneficios de ser un mago? Porqué viajar en uno de esos cachivaches no creo que sea uno de ellos.

Ron bufó – Volar en escoba es lo más fantástico del mundo. Harry, Ginny y yo somos muy buenos en ello… pero dejémonos de tonterías, allá afuera están los guardias de Poseidón esperando a hacernos papilla y nosotros no tenemos nada en claro.

- Bien, entonces continuemos…

- Hablen ustedes… permítanme ir… por algo.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Jack con los ojos entornados - ¿qué?

- No lo quería decir enfrente de Granger, pero en fin, voy a desahogar una de mis necesidades físicas más básicas, ¿algún inconveniente?

Rodaron los ojos y continuaron hablando. Jack se levantó de su sitio y salió. No precisamente a desahogar nada, sino por algo que había visto moverse en una de las ventanillas. Ahí estaba, en un borde: un pequeño cangrejo. Jack se regocijó. _"¿Calipso?" _llamó suavemente, el cangrejo siguió en su sitio. Jack se acercó y lo tocó con un dedo. El cangrejo no se movió. _"Hola"_ susurró Jack y nada. Vaya cosa, se había equivocado. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar con los dos niños raros, pero una voz seductora lo detuvo.

- Hola Jack, ¿te ibas tan pronto?

Jack respondió con voz suave – creí que me había equivocado.

La risa de Calipso se dejó escuchar muy bajito y Jack se acercó para escuchar mejor – tengo que simular ser un buen cangrejo, si Poseidón me descubriera, Davy Jones podría pasar un mal rato.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Jack estaba seguro que la presencia de Calipso sería muy conveniente para él.

- Tres cosas – susurró Calipso – una recomendación, un trato y un secreto. Dime el orden en que los quieres…

Jack no dudó – la recomendación, el secreto y el trato.

Calipso rió – muy bien, capitán Sparrow ¿tienes el medallón en tus manos? ¿no? Pues esa es mi recomendación, que lo tengas y no te apartes de él… nadie más debe ver la imagen en ella, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo?

Jack asintió – ahora el secreto.

- Las cosas perdidas pronto se recuperan… como mi _magia_. Creo, que eso será muy conveniente para ti…– susurró enfatizando la palabra magia y Jack esbozó una sonrisa de astucia.

- Entiendo, ahora, el trato…

- Te ayudaré con los guardias de Poseidón, pero no directamente, tal vez necesites algo en especial, yo te lo daré, pero sólo si…

Jack escuchó con atención. Sin hacer ni un sólo gesto esta vez. Escuchó y su rostro se tornó de seriedad absoluta. Meditaba. Una pequeña espinita estaba clavada en su pecho, pero no tenía tiempo de sensiblerías ni problemas de conciencia. La inmortalidad estaba casi en sus manos. Escuchó mientras pensaba en lo que pediría a cambio. Un ave pasó planeando contrastando en el cielo azul. Recordó. Y entonces supo lo que pediría.

- Escucha Calipso, para pelear contra los guardias de Poseidón tal vez necesite…

Calipso oyó atentamente la petición de Jack y lanzó una risita – eres terrible Jack, pero tendrás lo que pides. Sólo ten un poco de paciencia…

Mientras regresaba a donde Ron y Hermione buscaban un imposible, la espina de duda no dejaba de perturbar a Jack con delicada insistencia. No lo permitió por mucho tiempo. Él era un pirata. Y los piratas, entendido estaba, no tenían tiempo para consideraciones. De ningún tipo.


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

_Que trata de cómo se acerca una terrible batalla, mientras Jack lleva a cabo la sugerencia de Calipso y se apodera del medallón. _

Se dieron cuenta casi de inmediato. Los demás acababan de irse a realizar lo dispuesto por Harry así que no se percataron de lo que él, Ginny y Luna observaron: el ser (que parecía el líder) había regresado e imperceptiblemente los otros seres comenzaron a colocarse en distintos puntos. El movimiento entre las filas del grupo enemigo le hizo ver a Harry que algo estaba por suceder. Algo no muy bueno. Decidió ir en busca de sus compañeros para concretar medidas, soluciones. Comenzó a dar voces llamándolos a todos. En poco tiempo se reunieron en cubierta a la expectativa.

- ¿Y el capitán Sparrow? – Quiso saber Harry al ver llegar a Ron y Hermione sin el susodicho.

Hubo un instante de duda, pero eso pronto pasó.

- ¿Alguien me llamaba? - preguntó Jack con alegría llegando en ese momento.

- Creo que el "capitán" Potter requería de nuestra presencia. – Dijo Barbossa burlón.

Harry decidió dejar pasar ese tono de burla y explicó. - Los he llamado para saber que tenemos en concreto. Notamos movilización entre los guardias y suponemos que Poseidón no debe tardar en presentarse, así que debemos darnos prisa. Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, ¿ya encontraron la forma de bajar a tierra?

- Nadaremos por debajo del agua – dijo Will – encontramos unos carrizos que nos servirán para respirar, de ese modo los guardias no podrán vernos, después nos escurriremos por la playa y veremos que podemos averiguar sobre la Sirena.

- Tal vez no sea suficiente… necesitamos desviar la atención de los guardias del mejor modo posible.

- Yo propongo algo – Jack se acercó muy confiado a Will y a Harry. Su idea era genial y de eso no tenía duda. – Un método de distracción sería hacer algo que ellos no esperan ¿cierto?

- Pues sí, esa es la idea – murmuró Harry con un dejo de ironía.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Maravilloso! Entonces ¡ataquemos a los guardias!

No hubo reacción de ningún tipo. Esperaban que fuera una broma.

- Atacarlos – dijo Hermione con un tono que intentaba ser de comprensión - ¿cómo cree usted que podríamos atacarlos?

- Volando – dijo Jack con una sonrisa confiada.

- Ajá – dijo Ron – y volaremos en…

Jack comenzó a andar de un lado a otro mirando al cielo, de pronto pareció divisar algo por qué exclamó con júbilo señalando un punto cualquiera - ¡ah! ¡Ahí lo tienen!

Al principio nadie pudo ver nada, poco a poco comenzaron a perfilarse unas aves de dudoso aspecto.

- ¿En unos… pajarracos? – preguntó Barbossa desdeñoso.

La interrogante seguía marcada en todos los rostros. Jack comprendió que era hora de dar una explicación. – Hace unos momentos recibí la visita de Calipso y le pedí ayuda.

Barbossa levantó la vista, estudiándolo. No era fácil de engañar. - ¿A cambio de qué, Jack?

Jack avanzó con desfachatez diciendo - ¡oh, de nada en particular! Sólo salir de aquí.

Podía apostar una mano a que no le creían ni media palabra, pero las aves en el cielo ya se habían acercado lo suficiente para ser mejor observadas. Eran cuatro. Rápidas, ligeras y endiabladamente flacuchas como escobas.

- ¿Consideras a unos cuántos pajarracos gigantescos y faltos de alimento una ayuda? – preguntó Elizabeth con irritada incertidumbre. Jack se volvió a verla, ofendido.

- No escuché que nadie diera una mejor opinión.

Pero los ojos de Harry y Ron resplandecían. La boca del pelirrojo se curvó en una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Quieres jugar un poco de quiddicht, Harry?

Harry respondió llenando de aire sus pulmones – no creo que pueda negarme.

Se miraron y asintieron. Los marinos no comprendían su entusiasmo y quedaron aún más confundidos ante las repentinas órdenes de Harry. - ¡Rápido! ¡Will, Barbossa y Elizabeth vayan preparando su arribo! ¡Señor Turner, Gibbs! ¡Estén listos para escapar o para apoyarnos en un ataque! ¡Ginny, Ron y yo jugaremos un poco de quiddicht!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntaron a la vez, pero Ginny también había comprendido y se preparó con espada en mano.

- Yo también quiero ir – dijo la voz dulce de Luna. Harry la evaluó. En una especie de pequeño carcaj, Luna había dispuesto varios cuchillos.

- ¿Podrás hacerlo? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

Luna, sin titubeos, contestó – será como con los thestrald.

Harry sonrió. Conocía bien a Luna y no dudaba de su valentía. – Bien, entonces, vamos.

- ¿Y nosotros? – Hermione se refería a ella y a Jack, quién torcía el gesto con abatimiento.

- Ustedes vigilarán por si Poseidón da señales de vida desde allá – dijo señalando la cofa en el palo mayor.

- Perfecto… ahora arrójenme a un tiburón… – rumió Jack, pero Harry y compañía apenas si lo escucharon. Los pajarracos estaban ya muy cerca. Ante los asombrados ojos de los piratas se colocaron en puntos estratégicos del borde del barco, y cuando las aves pasaron volando casi a ras del mar, saltaron sobre ellas con espadas en las manos. Los marinos quedaron un momento perplejos, luego se arrojaron a la borda para verlos sobrevolar con gran rapidez cerca del agua. Afortunadamente las aves eran manipulables y respondían a los deseos de los chicos. Hicieron unas cuantas cabriolas y luego tomaron altura. Se detuvieron un segundo, después, simplemente se lanzaron con velocidad asombrosa hacia donde se hallaban los guardias de Poseidón.

- Pe… pero… ¿cómo? – balbuceó Barbossa; sin embargo, no había tiempo que perder. La estrategia de distracción no duraría mucho.

- ¡Vamos! – gritó Will y Barbossa reaccionó yendo en pos del matrimonio Turner. Mientras tanto, Hermione y Jack subían ya a toda prisa la escalerilla hacia la cofa del palo mayor, para vigilar desde la altura. Hermione iba delante. No acostumbrada a esos menesteres, trastabilló golpeando sin querer a Jack - ¡cuidado señorita Granger! – le gritó Jack sosteniéndola sin advertir que algo caía de su chaqueta… algo que Barbossa recogió al pasar a toda prisa detrás de Will y Elizabeth. El fiero pirata se detuvo un momento. Dudó un segundo y luego tomó el pedazo de pergamino caído de la chaqueta de Jack. Echó un rápido vistazo y su cara se iluminó. Miró hacia Jack que subía a toda prisa discutiendo con Hermione y murmuró con alegre ironía – eres el tramposo más grande de la historia, Jack Sparrow.

Luego, con ademán triunfal, se guardó el pergamino y se fue detrás de Elizabeth y Will.

* * *

Al fin la suerte estaba a su favor. Aquellas estrafalarias aves respondían de forma automática y era cómo volar en escoba. Harry, Ron y Ginny, especialmente, no podían dejar de sentirse emocionados por el viento golpeando furioso en sus rostros. Luna iba un poco más atrás, rezagada pero con decisión en la mirada. El ataque, por supuesto, no lo esperaban los guardias de Poseidón. El primer asalto llegó desprevenido y eso hizo que el grupo de Harry se anotara un tanto. Como jugando quiddicht. Al detenerse un instante y luego lanzarse en picada, tomaron al enemigo desprevenido impidiéndoles una pronta defensa. Llegaron y atacaron con sus espadas hiriendo a varios de esos seres, para después elevarse deprisa, lejos del alcance de sus garras; pues al instante, aquellos que no habían sido atacados, iniciaron su metamorfosis, transformándose en un parpadeo en aquellos gorilas, si así podían llamarse. El ataque se recrudeció por parte de los chicos, aunque resultaba difícil ya que los seres volvían a regenerarse tan pronto como eran heridos. Ginny se arriesgó acercándose un poco más a uno de ellos. El ser se dio cuenta y frenético la atacó, pero antes de que llegara a tocarla un par de cuchillos se incrustaron en frente y pecho de la bestia, quién se derrumbó sin volver a levantarse. Todos miraron un instante sorprendidos hacia Luna, para luego alejarse deprisa. Fuera del alcance de las bestias, Harry pudo preguntarle a Luna sin ocultar su admiración. - ¿Cómo… cómo supiste…?

- La mente y el corazón se armonizan y hacen un todo. Si atacas a ambas, no hay modo de defenderse. Es como estar triste, sin esperanza y sin el conocimiento necesario para saber cómo remediarlo.

Intercambiaron miradas. Ron se encogió de hombros y dijo con sencillez – si Luna lo dice, debe de ser cierto.

No había duda. Ya sabían dónde atacar.

* * *

Desde esa altura pudieron ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Jack no podía evitar asombrarse ante el modo de volar de los niños raros. Por supuesto que los guardias no lo esperaban y el primer ataque llegó sorpresivo. Ron, Harry y Ginny se adelantaron partiendo por la mitad a varios seres que aún seguían con el aspecto de inocentes liebres, en tanto Luna quedaba un poco atrás. La metamorfosis de los guardias no tardó en suceder, pero aún convertidos en esa especie de gorilas, no podían alcanzarlos cuando se alejaban volando e, iracundos, intentaban alcanzarlos sin mirar nada más. La estrategia de distracción estaba funcionando. Will, Elizabeth y Barbossa no se veían ya, por lo que Jack supuso, estarían casi en tierra. Era hora de llevar a cabo la sugerencia de Calipso. Miró una vez más hacia donde se desarrollaba la batalla de los niños raros sintiendo un poco de inquietud, sufrió un sobresalto cuando Ginny Weasley, de forma repentina, voló intrépida acercándose de modo imprudente a uno de los seres. Luna Lovegood iba muy cerca de ella. Jack no pudo percibir muy bien que había sucedido, pero aquél guardia de Poseidón se derrumbó permitiendo a Luna y Ginny alejarse. Respiró tranquilo y dirigió su atención a Hermione Granger que miraba todo con SU catalejo.

- ¡Es increíble! ¡Luna lo atacó aunque no alcancé a distinguir muy bien cómo!

- Pues a mí no me sorprende, por algo fue nombrada contramaestre – dijo con tranquilidad. La atención de Jack ahora estaba centrada en Hermione. Era como una pequeña e indefensa ave a punto de comer de su mano. – Bonito cabello – dijo separando un mechón rebelde del hombro de la niña rara y sabelotodo. La chica lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Más loco de lo que ya le parecía.

- ¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó con acritud y Jack entendió que no era ni tan pequeña ni tan indefensa. Su estrategia debía ser muy sutil. Hermione Granger no era cualquier tipo de mujer. Era una muy difícil. Demasiado inteligente para poder engañarla. Maldición ¿por qué últimamente se topaba con ese tipo de mujeres?

- A nada – dijo con rapidez retirando su mano. – O bueno, quiero decir, qué no me gusta esa actitud de usted hacia mí, quiero… limar asperezas.

Hermione Granger no cedió. Su rostro reflejaba toda la desconfianza que sentía hacia Jack. - ¿En serio? Pues sea honesto y con eso avanzaremos considerablemente.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que hablar de ese modo tan pedante? Jack hizo acopio de toda su paciencia. Midió la distancia de donde estaban al suelo. Suficiente para evitarse muchas molestias. Respiró hondo decidiéndose por el camino largo. – Tal vez para usted sea sencillo. No es pirata. Si yo fuera un pirata honesto no sobreviviría. En este momento no estaría charlando con usted si mi honestidad fuera el ejemplo de honestidad de un pirata. En este mundo hay que sobrevivir y la honestidad no ayuda mucho en eso.

- Podría elegir no ser pirata – comentó Hermione y los ojos de Jack brillaron. Su voz se tornó ronca por la intensidad de su respuesta.

- No ser pirata. – Dijo con una sonrisa torcida. – Señorita Granger, si yo no fuera pirata mi vida entonces no valdría ni una nuez. Estaría viviendo sin sorpresas a cada segundo. Es como usted sin la magia, sin ese lugar que tanto pregonan y al que quieren volver. Sería vivir asfixiado muriendo cada día. Sin mujeres, sin peleas, sin mar y sin… ron… y creo que usted puede imaginarse lo terrible que sería vivir sin eso – dijo modulando la voz de tal forma, que Hermione se ruborizó contra su voluntad y Jack volvió a sonreír. – Lo entiende. Las mariposas que usted siente, el calor en el pecho que sube hasta su rostro hasta convertirlo en rubor me dice que lo entiende – Hermione desvió la mirada, ¡Jack había encontrado su debilidad! Continuó con pasión. – Yo también lo siento… ¡Las mariposas, las ganas vivir ebrio de alegría! El mar es mi adicción y el sentido de todo. ¡Podrían quitarme el corazón y yo seguiría viviendo! Pero despójeme del mar, del privilegio de ser pirata y caeré muerto al instante.

- Está bien, le creo. – Murmuró Hermione con apuro, refugiándose en el catalejo. – Ahora, si me permite, debo seguir vigilando.

Jack debía apresurar las cosas. No era conveniente darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Lo más recomendable en situaciones como esa, era actuar de inmediato y arriesgarse. Por muy inteligente que fuera Hermione Granger, tenía su talón de Aquiles: su especial "simpatía" por el pelirrojo y el desagrado que sentía por él. Ambas cosas iba a aprovecharlas.

- Vigilar, muy bien, yo diría que debemos ayudarlos.

- ¿Y cómo? – preguntó Hermione sin creerle ni media palabra.

- ¿Trae el medallón con usted? – Quiso saber Jack.

- Sí, pero, ¿para qué lo quiere? – Hermione no se preocupaba por demostrar su desconfianza. Jack tenía que librar ese obstáculo.

- Tengo un plan, Calipso mencionó que el medallón es de vital importancia para Poseidón, podemos amenazar con destruirlo y obligarlo a rendirse y a que nos devuelva a Davy Jones. Después vendrán las recompensas y todo eso.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo enfrentando su mirada. - ¿Cómo sé que dice la verdad?

Jack le respondió sin despegar la vista de ella. - Usted se encargará de ello, yo ni siquiera tocaré el medallón, sólo quiero revisar un detalle.

Hermione, dudando, sacó el medallón. Jack estiró el cuello como queriendo alejarse lo más posible mientras entrecerraba los ojos mirándolo detenidamente.

Era ahora o nunca.

Reaccionó con un sobresalto gritando y estirando la mano con dirección a la playa. - ¡Cuidado señor Weasley!

Hermione se volvió angustiada. - ¡RON!

Demasiado tarde. Hermione se dio cuenta que todo había sido una treta, Jack Sparrow tenía el medallón en sus manos. Se lanzó hacia él para arrebatárselo, pero Jack, más alto y más fuerte, la tomó por los brazos y dándole una pequeña vuelta la inclinó como para besarla. Hermione se quedó suspensa teniendo el rostro de Jack muy cerca.

- Señorita Granger – susurró con voz ronca – si no fuera usted tan irritante tal vez podríamos llegar a algo.

- ¡Su-él-te-me! – deletreó Hermione furiosa.

- Tal vez desearía que fuera otro el que la tuviera en estas circunstancias –dijo con seductora diversión. Hermione enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello.

- ¡Es usted un deshonesto y malvado truhán! – dijo revolviéndose con furia.

Jack ladeó una sonrisa acercándose peligrosamente. Sus labios casi rozaron los de Hermione mientras el gesto de horror y rabia en ella, no podían disimularse. Intentó librarse sin éxito. Jack suspiró divertido y luego ronroneó más que hablar. - Señorita Granger, recuerde usted una cosa… hay que saber guardar la honestidad, cuando es innecesaria.- Dicho esto la soltó, logrando que Hermione cayera de golpe. Aprovechó la confusión de la chica para escapar con el medallón. Bajó por la escalerilla dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo. Hermione, por su parte, reaccionó de inmediato pensando en el mejor modo de detenerlo. Pero el caos de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido. Una flecha encendida había pasado cerca de ella incendiando una parte de la vela.

Los guardias de Poseidón contraatacaban.

* * *

No duró mucho tiempo la ventaja sobre los guardias. Prevenidos ya, preparaban el contraataque, arrojando lanzas y flechas encendidas hacia las aves; más no conformes con eso, comenzaron a arremeter contra el barco. Harry improvisó un ataque de forma urgente: Dispuso a Ginny y a Luna en la retaguardia, mientras él y Ron se lanzaban guiando el ataque. No era tan fácil esquivar las flechas, pero era necesario hacerlo y desviarlos lo más posible de sus ataques al barco. La rapidez de las aves y la agilidad de ambos obtenida por el quiddicht, ayudaba mucho, pero tal vez no sería suficiente. Ron sobrevoló cerca de uno de los guardias y con un golpe digno de un bateador lo dejó fuera de combate, sin embargo, los otros seres lanzaron una lluvia de flechas haciéndolos retroceder. Harry echó una ojeada por si veía a Barbossa y el matrimonio Turner, pero no pudo distinguirlos. Aun así, no podían detener la estrategia de distracción todavía. Eso pintaba para imposible. Harry no sabía si tenían alguna oportunidad de salir bien librados, pues si esas dificultades tenían con los guardias, ¿qué sería de ellos en cuanto apareciera Poseidón?

Sin magia, seguro, no durarían mucho. Y tal vez, ni siquiera tuvieran oportunidad de regresar a casa.

* * *

La batalla se recrudeció ante los ojos de Hermione que se debatía angustiada buscando como ayudar y cómo detener a Jack Sparrow. No sabía que pretendía con el medallón. Aquél hombre era tan incomprensible. Después de apagar el fuego en la vela y en otros sitios donde habían caído flechas, buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Vio a Gibbs y al padre de Will haciendo lo mismo que ella y preparando un contraataque con cañones y con toda la rapidez posible, se decidió ir a ayudarles en lo que pudiera. Estaba asustada por sus amigos. Su corazón se había ido al suelo cuando se percató de la audacia de Ron al acercarse tanto a uno de los guardias. No sabía qué hacer. A esas alturas no sabía dónde podía esconderse ese detestable pirata, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que no los ayudaría. Le importaba un pimiento la vida de todos ellos. Era un cobarde desertor.

* * *

Después de salir del agua y correr a ponerse bajo el amparo de la vegetación, observaron asombrados la estrategia de los niños raros. Will no salía de su estupefacción mientras Elizabeth preguntaba con franca extrañeza "¿De dónde los sacó Jack?". Barbossa no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero imaginaba que Jack tenía aún escondido un as bajo la manga con respecto a ellos. Lástima. Era una pena que fuera él precisamente quién arruinara sus planes, pero una cosa era cierta: el deseo a cambio de la Sirena de Fuego no podía ser de todos, y él conseguiría la inmortalidad a cualquier precio. Echaron a andar mientras Barbossa estrujaba por debajo de su chaqueta el pedazo de pergamino caído de las manos de Jack y ponía en alerta su olfato.

* * *

Llegó al lado de Gibbs cuando los ataques con flechas llovían sobre el barco, aunque ya sin fuego; sin embargo, los guardias aumentaron el ataque con rocas del tamaño de una pelota. Si una de ellas diera en el blanco, haría pasar un mal rato a quién lo recibiera. Hermione intentó ayudar a Gibbs y al padre de William con los cañones lo mejor posible. Ponía dentro lo que estuviera a la mano, aunque para ello, tuviera que utilizar el borde del barco como apoyo para alcanzar la boca del cañón de uno de ellos. Gibbs le preguntó por Jack a lo que ella contestó muy irritada - ¡huyó el muy cobarde! – Gibbs la miró un segundo muy serio, sin hacer ningún comentario. Hermione decidió continuar ayudando, pues los guardias podrían lastimar a sus amigos si no atacaban. El señor Turner fue por más pólvora y Gibbs, a toda prisa, fue por más cosas que sirvieran de proyectiles. Hermione estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo, que descuidó la guardia y el grito del señor Turner llegó muy tarde.

- ¡Cuidado!

Un dolor horrible la atravesó por un costado. Un proyectil había dado en el blanco. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero a pesar de eso distinguió otra roca de mayor tamaño que se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad. Sin pensar bien lo que hacía, blandió su varita gritando _¡confringo!_ Y al momento, un haz de luz salió de su varita con tanta fuerza que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer por el borde, mientras la roca estallaba en pedazos. Alcanzó a sostenerse, pero no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo. Tal vez, pensó por un segundo llena de miedo, todo para ella, había acabado.

* * *

Bajó las escalerillas con la agilidad de un gato. Se volvió para descubrir que la vela estaba incendiada en algunas partes. Dudó una milésima de segundo, pero al ver a Hermione Granger apagando a toda prisa el pequeño incendio, se escurrió por unos barriles y demás aparejos ocultándose de la vista de todos. Estuvo algún tiempo ahí pensando que hacer, cuando vio a la niña rara bajar y dirigirse a Gibbs y William Turner. Aprovechó el momento para dirigirse a la balsa que se encontraba sujeta a un lado de la popa. Sería muy arriesgado, pero tenía que llegar a tierra y la confusión lo ayudaría. De reojo, pudo ver a Granger ayudando lo más posible en el ataque a los guardias. Sonrió. Tenía su carácter pero de verdad valía la pena. Como todos ellos, los niños raros. Tenía que reconocer que eran valientes. Casi lograba su objetivo de bajar la balsa cuando el grito de Turner lo detuvo. Se volvió rápido como un rayo y alcanzó a percibir el momento exacto en que un proyectil se impactaba contra Hermione Granger. Vio la luz salida de esa varita endeble y la vio resbalar y sostenerse a duras penas. Apostaba cualquier cosa a que no resistiría. Titubeó. Pero luego recordó lo irritante que era y que el ayudarla no lo llevaría más cerca del Agua de la Vida. Qué pena, sería una tragedia terrible pero recordaría lanzar más tarde a su memoria, muchas rosas al mar.

Bajó la balsa, y decidido, trepó al borde para lanzarse al agua.

Llegar a tierra era lo único que importaba.

Eso, el medallón y la Sirena de Fuego.


End file.
